


Howl

by TheFangedGoblin



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 82,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangedGoblin/pseuds/TheFangedGoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s743.photobucket.com/user/A_Darker_Heaven/media/Banners/HowlBanner.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p>Kurt Hummel is a young werewolf just trying to survive high school. As the son of the pack leader and a gifted male capable of bearing children, he is coveted by the other werewolf boys. However, it is the human bully, Puck, who is there in his time of need. Because it is taboo for a wolf to mate with a human, Kurt and Puck battle their attraction to one another until something neither of them expected draws them together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction

***

Today, the human race dominates most of Earth’s land, but the planet still holds many secrets that the supposed “superior race” of human beings may never know. Modern scientists say that there are countless numbers of species still waiting to be discovered by man, but it would simply be impossible to ever really discover all of them, even if one spent their entire lives searching.

But these creatures aren’t just lurking in the pitch darkness of the bottomless depths of the ocean or high in the trees of the rain forest. Some could be living right next door. “Werewolves”, as they are most commonly referred as, have lived for centuries right under human's noses, hiding between the fictional pages of fictional stories and legends. In fact, there are tribes of werewolves in every continent in the world and every state in America. They are experts at keeping a low profile and blending in with their lesser evolved cousins. In the beginning, these werewolves lived in the dense forests of the Earth as savages and were feared by all mankind and hunted nearly to extinction. It is because of this that modern werewolves have come out of the wilderness to wear sheep’s clothing. Since then, their kind has become nothing but a myth to humans.

Werewolves are identical to humans physically when they are not in wolf form, but their biological makeup is very different. On a full moon, they shift into their true form because the pull to do so is too strong to resist, but they can also change at will at any time. When they do, they are hard to tell apart from the grey wolf species that once heavily populated America. In these modern times, they live normal human lives. Or at least, they try to. However, one thing has never changed since the beginning. Werewolves always form tight-knit communities of related and non-related wolves that show similar structure to the pack of a “real" wolf. Yet their children go to school with humans, play sports with humans, and are encouraged to blend in as much as possible.

Werewolves mate for life, and while humans have taboos against it, they can be mated with either a werewolf of the same sex or of the opposite sex. Mating and reproducing is a very important part of a wolf tribe's culture. A mature male mated with a mature female will always produce one or more werewolf pups, but some special male werewolves may also bear children. It is a rare, genetic gift, and these males are often prized, coveted, and valued greatly within a tribe.

Those fertile males and all mature females go into season, or in heat, when they reach puberty. Males within a tribe may compete for these fertile wolves, but only the mate that fate has given that wolf will win him/her over and reproduce with them. Often times, a wolf’s smell will be irresistible to their mate, especially while that fertile wolf is in heat. Many werewolves also believe in “imprinting”, or the involuntary act in which wolves find their one and only soul mate. After they are bonded through imprinting, they rarely part. Typically, if a wolf dies, a mate will die with them. The greatest taboo amongst a werewolf’s kind is to mate with an individual that is human. It is equally as taboo to mate with a wolf from another tribe. It is seen as a blatant betrayal to a wolf's tribe. 

The pack of Lima, Ohio, is led by alpha male Burt Hummel. He is a kind, generous, loving leader who prefers to lead with respect and mercy instead of fear. He lost his mate when their pup was only six years old, and instead of following her into death, he stayed strong for the sake of his young son. He remarried to Carol, another she-wolf from his pack with whom he fell in love, and she now leads beside him as a loyal alpha female.

Everyone from the Lima pack knew the moment Kurt Hummel was born that he had a very special gift. The ability for males to be fertile runs on Kurt’s mother’s side, and his gift along with his high stature makes him very valuable to other males in his pack. Kurt’s mother, when she was his age, was also very valuable because she was known as a carrier and was guaranteed to bear a fertile son.

But Kurt, now sixteen, just wished for the life of a normal human teenager. He wanted a life that didn't involve turning into a wolf every full moon and dealing with the secrecy of his true identity. He wanted to fit in with his human friends and have human relationships. He had dreams of the big stage and Broadway and places far, far away from Lima, Ohio.

But very soon, just as he had dreamed his entire life, his life would change.

***

Chapter One

***

Kurt sighed and watched as his father's second-in-command come strutting down the hallway of McKinley as if he owned it. He just plain wasn’t in the mood for this. God, the man irked him, but his dad had asked him to be nice, so for his sake, he would play along. At least, he would try to.

On top of it all, he hadn't been feeling well this morning. It was going to be difficult to get along with anyone, especially Sean Davis. The man had been creeping him out lately more than usual by hanging around Burt's shop and even his home. "Sean, what are you doing here?" he asked irritably as he shut his locker. He was already running late for Glee and he didn't need this right now. "Nothing’s wrong with my dad, right?"

Sean strutted over to lean against the wall of lockers casually as if he belonged there. The truth was, however, that he stood out like a sore thumb in these halls even more than Kurt did. He was what some people might call 'conventionally handsome', with wavy, dirty blonde hair that was always perfectly groomed and a muscular body to match under his expensive leather jacket. But Kurt knew he wasn't as badass as he tried to look.

Kurt didn't know this, but it had been suggested since his birth sixteen years ago that Sean may one day take him as his mate when the right time came. The pack knew that a wolf’s true mate can never be chosen by another, but it was assumed that they would one day make a perfect match and secure the future of the pack.

Sean’s silent claim on him did not stop all the other teenage boys from coveting Kurt, but he was confident that there would be no competition. He was older, after all, in his mid-twenties, and he knew that the other boys Kurt's age were nothing but inexperienced, oversexed puppies. So, recently, Sean had taken on the task of watching over Kurt more than ever. The young wolf hadn't gone into season yet, but he would soon, and he made sure he was poised for the moment he did. Then, maybe Kurt would realize who he belonged to and they could be together.

Sean also knew that Kurt had problems being bullied by humans at school. He had tried to hide it from the pack, but once Burt found out and got involved, word got around fast. All the pack boys, Sean included, made a pact to protect him as best they could during school hours.

"No, of course not, I just thought I'd come see you and ask how your school day went," Sean shrugged.

"It would be better if they turned the air conditioning," Kurt huffed, using a piece of paper to fan himself. "I should get going, I have Glee today."

Sean thought that was a little strange. It was autumn and the hallway wasn't all that warm. Maybe he was hot for me, he thought to himself hopefully. "You don't need to go to Glee club. Why don't you skip it just this once and go running with me? It's such a beautiful day out," he tried to suggest casually. There was nothing more exhilarating than changing into wolf form and running through the local forest. It was something they all did as a pack on full moons, but it was perfect to relieve stress on any day. "No one's been messing with you today, have they? You know, bullying you?"

As nice as running would be, Kurt preferred Glee club, especially with its better company. "I'm not skipping and missing a chance to take Rachel Berry down a peg or two," he insisted, "And I'll tell you like I told my dad. No one is messing with me.”

Sean hoped that Kurt was just playing hard to get. "Alright. Maybe later, then?" he asked hopefully. He had never met another of their kind that preferred human activities like a Glee club over an afternoon run in the woods, but Kurt's unique personality was just another one of his attractive traits.

"Maybe, but I'll probably be busy later," Kurt said dismissively, but instantly felt bad for being so short with him. "Want to walk me to Glee?" he asked.

Sean seemed to light up despite the rejection he took hard. There was not a single wolf that wouldn't kill to share his bed, except for Kurt Hummel, the pack leader's son. He knew, however, that fighting so hard for his affections would all be worth it once he had the boy throwing himself at him.

"I'd love to," he smiled charmingly.

***

Noah Puckerman was having an awful day. Or perhaps it was more accurate to say that he was having an awful month. For some reason, he had been feeling very strange lately. He’d been more irritated than usual and even the slightest thing could set him off. He was also insatiably hungry, much to the dismay of the cafeteria ladies who gave him strange looks and had to put him on a strict limit every day at lunch. Instead of gaining weight, however, it seemed like his muscles got even bigger. If it became more noticeable, he knew Coach Beiste was going to start accusing him of juicing. But truthfully, he had no idea why he felt the way he did.

Kurt stopped in front of the door to the choir room and suddenly felt awkward. "Well, thanks for stopping by," he said, not knowing what else to say or do.

Sean smiled sweetly. "You know I'm always here for you," he told him, hoping to stress his point that he would always be there to take care of him. To father his pups, to eventually lead the pack...

"Uh... right," Kurt said, but left it at that as he turned away to push through the doors. There was a seat open for him beside Mercedes and he took it even if it meant Noah Puckerman would be seated next to him on his other side.

Puck thought nothing of it when Kurt sat beside him. He was too busy staring at Quinn. She had recently quit Cheerio's and had been wearing all of her own clothes, which in his opinion actually made her look even sexier.

Mercedes gave her friend a smile, but when she noticed Sean lingering by the door, she gave him a strange look. "That boy still stalking you? Hell, he's not even a boy at all, he's way too old for you," she tisked.

"I told you, he's just a friend of my dad's," Kurt said, but even he sounded unsure. He sighed and fanned himself with his hand, trying desperately to cool down, but the overheated feeling seemed to intensify after sitting down.

"Which makes it even creepier..." Mercedes snorted, but when she saw her friend's face heat up and his hand frantically fanning himself, she frowned with concern. "Kurt, it's so not hot in here... are you feeling okay?"

Puck didn’t know about Kurt, but he certainly wasn't feeling all that great. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and impatiently as if he really didn’t know what to do with himself. He was too damn tall for these chairs, and there was something strange in the air that he couldn't ignore. He didn’t know what it was, but to him it smelled deliciously like pure sex and desire and it was making him sweat bullets. It was also giving him a huge boner. He realized then that there was no way he was going to get through Glee club today. Was it someone's perfume? It didn't smell like the girly shit that Quinn used to bathe in. It was neither masculine nor feminine and came off in radiating waves, and it was as if his body knew how to respond even when his mind did not.

Just then, Mr. Shue rushed into the room. "Sorry I'm late, kids," he began, and Puck instantly stood up.

"Uh… gotta piss," he announced awkwardly before he walked out of the room as if that's all he really had to do.

Kurt gave him a strange look as he watched him go and turned back to Mercedes to whisper, "No, I've just been feeling off all day and its gotten worse. I think I'll just go splash some water on my face." And with that, he stood up and walked out, disturbing the room far less than Puck had.

In the bathroom, the cold water on his face didn’t help. Kurt leaned heavily on the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was heavy, almost like he felt right before he shifted. With that thought, his eye color flickered back and forth between the usual deep blue hue to a much lighter, ice blue. "Get a grip. You can control this," he told his reflection.

Puck tried to remain perfectly still. He had hid himself in one of the stalls in the empty bathroom after leaving Glee and had slid a clumsy hand down the front of his jeans to try to find some relief as soon as possible from the world's worst hard on, but he only got a few strokes in before he heard someone come in through the door. He cursed under his breath and decided just to wait for whoever it was to leave, but they never did.

Instead, Puck inhaled what smelled like pure sex and arousal and pleasure, and this time, it was even stronger. He took his hand from around his cock, took a deep breath, and opened the stall door. He didn’t expect to see Kurt standing over the sink, looking flushed and beautiful in front of the mirror. At first, he could only stare. "Don't you usually use the little girls room?" he teased, but his heart wasn't in it.

Kurt jerked around to say something smart but his voice stuck in his throat at the sight of the other boy. He swallowed hard and stared openly at the bulge in Puck's pants. "Take your pants off," he ordered in a low voice that hinted at a growl.

Puck stared in open mouthed shock. Suddenly, his jeans were way too tight, and taking off his pants was exactly what he wanted to do. He panted heavily as he stared in awe at Kurt as he demanded. "What?" he asked lamely.

All Kurt could think about was sex, and to him, Puck embodied the pure essence of it in that moment. Suddenly, in what seemed like a blink of an eye, he was in front of Puck and practically ripping the other boy’s flimsy shirt off. "I said take your pants off and fuck me before I decide to fuck you," he demanded huskily as he licked up the side of Puck's neck, tasting his salty, masculine sweat on his tongue.

That was finally what triggered something inside of Puck that snapped like a rubber band, and suddenly, it was like he had become possessed. Something deeply primal took over his entire body when he grabbed Kurt around his slim waist and thrust him into the stall where he had just been planning on touching himself. He shoved the intoxicating boy up against the wall, face first, and quickly covered his body with his own. His fingers could barely work right as they stumbled to free his own ready cock from his jeans.

Kurt had his own jeans and boxer-briefs quickly pushed down his thighs, and when he realized Puck was taking too long, he thrust back against him demandingly. "If you don't hurry up, I'll just find someone else," he threatened. That was when Puck let out an animalistic growl that surprised them both as he took his own swollen cock and wasted no time before pressing the blunt, wet tip between Kurt's cheeks. He was too desperate and too gone to think about what he was doing before he grabbed onto his hips and guided the tip of himself inside.

He should have expected resistance or for Kurt to scream in pain, but instead, he was wet and ready and the tight heat around his cock was unbearable. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, smelling his hypnotizing scent stronger than ever there. It was enough to encourage him to thrust all the way until he was balls deep inside of his tightness.

Later, Kurt would kick himself for letting go of control like this. He would hate himself for losing his virginity in a dirty high school boy's bathroom to his ex-bully. His human ex-bully. But right now, nothing had ever felt more perfect. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt that he welcomed, and the noises Puck was making against the thirsty shell of his ear just made him even harder.

Kurt pulled away and pushed back, fucking himself on Puck's cock to show he was ready. He had never been more ready for anything in his life. Puck panted heavily, inhaling his smell as he began to thrust into his tight but yielding body roughly. His hands on his hips were hard enough to bruise as he pounded him against the stall wall as if his life depended on it. He growled again against his neck, the vibration echoing through Kurt's tremouring body as he grabbed the smaller boy's hair and tilted his head to expose more of his pale neck.

If Kurt didn't know better, he'd swear that Puck was his kind just by the way he fucked. When he pulled his hair, he tensed up, not so ready to bear his neck to another, but he couldn’t fight how much his body cried out to submit and he allowed it readily. Kurt relaxed into a moan and reached behind himself to hold onto the nape of Puck's neck.

Puck continued to pound into him from behind until it was too much. He needed to watch him, to see him, to feel him in other ways. He withdrew from the boy suddenly, his cock as hard as ever and bobbing against his stomach as he forced Kurt around until his back collided against the same stall wall. Kurt instantly growled in annoyance, but was silenced when Puck lifted those gorgeous thighs of his up and thrust back into him with one swift movement. This time, they faced one another, and Puck ghosted his lips against his.

Being eye to eye was even more intense, and even though Kurt wanted to look away, he couldn't help but hold the fierce eye contact until Puck's lips touched against his and he did something he would definitely regret later. He kissed Noah Puckerman. He kissed Puck, and time itself seemed to stand still. Puck moaned deeply into his mouth as he began to fuck him even harder and the stall door threatened to come off the hinges. The passionate kiss seemed to last forever as they explored one another hungrily and Puck felt like they had suddenly become one person. He felt like they had collided into one spirit and nothing would ever be the same without him again.

Kurt felt his orgasm creeping up on him and he pulled away from the kiss to bite down hard on Puck's neck as he lost control. His body clamped down on Puck hard as if it were trying to milk the other boy’s seed right out of his cock. Puck cried out when he felt the pleasure and pain delivered from the bite and it brought him over the edge. Two more thrusts later, he shot his load deep inside of him and his body collapsed against his.

It was like a cold bucket of water hit Kurt as soon as Puck came. While Puck was still blissed out, Kurt lifted himself off of his cock and set his feet back onto the ground. He immediately attempted to put his clothes back on, but it was hard to focus when he could feel Puck’s hot come dripping down his thighs and his legs were nothing but jelly. When he was finally dressed again, he looked at the human boy and said, "This never happened. You tell anyone and you will regret it."

Kurt had left Puck pants down in that stall, still feeling the ghost of the other boy's tightness around his softening cock. "What?" he asked in confusion and shock. It had all happened so fast. And now, it was ending so fast. When finally he could move, he clumsily tucked himself inside his jeans and walked out of the stall and in front of Kurt, blocking his way out. "What the hell do you mean?" He couldn’t stop staring at the sight of him: Kurt’s eyes still heavy lidded, his shirt and hair tussled. The smell filling his senses was not as intense, but it was still there, laying on the surface of his clothes and skin and mingled with his own musk.

"What do you think I meant, you Neanderthal!?" Kurt yelled as he started to lose it, "This never happened! Got it?" And with that, he attempted to shove Puck out of his way. He had to get out of this bathroom before he had a breakdown in front of the other boy. He had no idea what just happened or why he had done what he did.

Puck jumped when Kurt practically exploded in a burst of hormones at him. Yet still, he stood his ground, even as he looked helplessly at him through wide, confused eyes. "I... I didn't hurt you... did I?" he realized suddenly. He panicked at the thought. "Fuck, I didn't mean to... fuck..."

"What?" Kurt asked, but Puck's words helped ground him for the moment. "No… I… you didn't hurt me. It's just… we have to pretend like this never happened, okay? It has to be a secret."

Puck tried to make himself understand that. He didn't exactly want the world to know he just fucked Kurt Hummel in the boy's locker room during Glee Club, anyway. "Yeah... sure..." he whispered down to the floor. But there were still so many questions, so many things he didn't understand. "But what the fuck was that?"

"I can't really explain. I was just really horny," Kurt responded truthfully. He blushed at the sound of his own words despite what they had just done. "And I sort of took it out on you, I guess."

Puck still couldn't make any sense of it all, but he was still too dazed to do anything but stare as if he had never seen Kurt before in his life. He wanted so badly to touch him again, but he knew the boy would most likely disapprove. He had just been using him, after all. But he needed to know one more thing. "Have you done this before?" he asked quietly. He wondered if Kurt made a habit of jumping boy's cocks in the bathroom.

The question caught Kurt so off guard that he answered honestly at first before he realized his mistake. "No, of course not... I mean yes," he corrected himself when he realized normal virgins didn't go around giving up their virginity like he had just done. Oh Gaga, he had given his v-card up to Noah Puckerman, along with every Cheerio on the squad. "I mean… I haven't had sex like that before, but I have had sex," he lied. He didn't want Puck to think he was that slutty, but he didn't want him to know he had been a virgin, either.

Puck's knew this had to be some sort of dream, even though the feel of Kurt against him was still too real to deny. "Oh... okay," he whispered lamely, and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something else, but before he could, both boys heard footsteps coming to the door and Kurt bolted out of it faster than Puck had ever seen anyone move before.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Finn came home from Glee later that day and found his step brother in his basement bedroom. He was toweling off his hair after a shower and wearing clothes that he would only be caught dead in wearing to bed. Finn was instantly worried. It was not common that wolves got sick. Their immune systems were tough, and rarely did common colds or fevers affect them.

"Kurt? What happened, dude? You just like, walked out of Glee. Mercedes said you weren't feeling good," he asked.

Oh, damn, Kurt thought privately to himself. He had forgotten all about Finn. He hoped that his brother was young enough (or dumb enough) not to realize what had caused the change in his scent. Maybe he would not even notice at all. "Uh, I had a fever, but I feel better now," he reassured quickly as he walked over to his dresser to sprits himself with some cologne even though it was obvious that he was dressed for bed and not going out. "I think I'll just go to bed early…" he added.

Now Finn knew something was up. His sensitive noise flared up from the sudden unnatural smell of the designer cologne and it only made him suspicious. "Are you really okay? There's somethin' different about you. Did something happen?" he probed. He was only trying to be the good brother to Kurt. He had a duty now to be the best sibling he could to him even though he knew Kurt had every reason to distrust him forever for all the shit he had done in the past. "You know you can tell me."

Kurt bit his lip in frustration. He desperately wanted to talk to someone about what had happened. He wanted to talk to another wolf, someone who might actually understand what he was going through, and his dad was certainly not an option. He sighed and looked into his brother’s sincere eyes. "You know how… I'm special?" he began quietly, "I think I'm in heat and I did something really stupid today."

"Huh? You didn't... you didn't change in front of anyone, did you?" Finn asked in a panic.

Kurt quickly shook his head. Finn was a teenage wolf too, surely he would understand having urges that were impossible to control. "No, nothing like that, but I sort of… I might have jumped someone in the bathroom because I was so horny and he seemed so confused he just went along with it and, and…" he blurted out quickly.

Finn was so shocked that for a moment he could only stare, dumbstruck. "What?” he asked when he could finally speak. “Not a wolf? Who was it?" He sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed and waited patiently for answers. He had a feeling he’d be here for a while.

"I can't tell you… not that I don't trust you to keep it a secret. I just don't want to risk it getting out period," Kurt told him, "Dad is already going to be so pissed…"

Finn kept his cool on the outside and his panic on the inside. Even through the smell of soap and lotion and cologne, Kurt's heat was obvious to him now. Strangely, it didn't affect him as it might another male wolf their age, probably because they had been brothers for a while now and he had never really been attracted to boys. "Calm down, Kurt. If you're calm, he will be. And I won't tell anyone. Maybe… maybe we could keep it secret. How will they know you lost your v-card to a human? I mean, you do smell a little different, like..." he inhaled deeply, "Like you're taken."

"Taken?" Kurt asked, not liking the sound of that. "But that's not possible. It was with a human, I can guarantee that, and that kind of bond can't be formed with a human. Right?"

"I wouldn't worry about that,” Finn tried to reassure him, “It's not like he can imprint on you, and if he were your mate, I think you would know it. And he would have to be a wolf. Listen, it's none of the pack's business who you lost your virginity too, Kurt. It’s no one but yours. If you wanna know a secret... I slept with Quinn once..."

Kurt smiled. "I always wondered if you guys had. You seemed to really like her," he said as he began to relax for the first time that day now that he knew Finn would be on his side with this.

He shrugged. "I was more curious than anything else, but I realized it could never be. I wouldn't be able to share the best things in life with her. And she's a huge bitch who slept with my best friend," he snorted.

How could Kurt have forgotten that Puck slept with Quinn? Finn definitely didn't need to know who he had slept with. Puck would probably never want to do it again, but it had felt so right in that moment like it was exactly where he was meant to be. "But you still, I mean, it still felt electric, right?" he asked.

A year ago, Finn knew he would never talk sex with Kurt, not just because they were both into very different things. "Yeah, it was good, but not like... mind blowing or anything. I know one day I'll find my wolf girl and it will be even better," he shrugged, "So maybe no one would notice. I mean, I don't have that smell you have, but no one in the pack noticed that I got laid by a human chick."

"Yeah maybe...” Kurt agreed hopefully. “Can you tell Dad I went to bed early? I don't want to deal with him tonight. I don't think he will be as understanding as you have been."

Finn nodded and stood up from the bed. "Well, if you need anything, I can sneak down and give it to you. Like if you want dinner, just text me," he offered, "Or if you wanna go for a run, just to release stress. I might go for one."

"I actually think my earlier activities released any stress, but thanks for the offer," Kurt said sincerely, "If you could just keep Dad from coming down here and checking on me that would be great."

Finn laughed at the thought. "I'll try, man, but there's nothing that will stop Papa Bear from coming down here especially when you're acting as strange as you are. It's probably better to try and act as normal as possible and not to hide," he pointed out.

"You’re right," Kurt sighed, and just then, Carol called them for dinner and he jumped where he stood. "Might as well get this over with." He took a deep breath before following his step brother up the stairs.

***

Carol was setting dinner on the dining room table as Kurt sat down in his usual seat and tried to act as normally as his sore backside would allow him. Being a carrier sometimes allowed him some advantages, such as lubrication when he needed it, but he was still sore from losing his virginity in such a hasty manner. He could still feel Puck deep inside of him.

Even over the strong smell of Carol's cooking, Burt's nostrils flared from the sudden, powerful scent of something else. His animalistic instinct told him exactly what it was and who it was and he turned around sharply to look at his teenage son. It was the smell of a fertile wolf during its first heat cycle. It was a smell he knew one day his only son would have, but always prayed would never come. "Kurt?" he asked, not knowing what to say. "Are you... feeling okay?"

Kurt tensed at the question but did not look away from his plate of food. He was busy pushing his green peas around with his fork. "I'm a little tired," he admitted with an innocent shrug, hoping his dad had just noticed his lack of appetite and nothing more.

A wolf's nose never lies. Kurt's smell was not that of a virgin wolf, but of a wolf recently mated. Shock hit Burt like a ton of bricks, and at first, all he could do was stare even as Kurt avoided him. His shock soon turned to anger when his son’s aloof behavior only confirmed his worst fears. "Come here. I want to talk to you," he demanded as he shot up from the table and walked into the living room where they would have privacy. Burt never scolded his son, not just because he had spoiled him rotten over the years, but because Kurt had never really given him a reason to. He knew that was going to make this even harder for both of them.

Kurt frowned and shot Finn a secret, helpless glance before he followed after his dad. He wrung his hands nervously as he shut the door behind him. "What's up, Dad?"

"Don't you dare 'what's up, Dad,' me," Burt barked at him. "Tell me you didn't do anything stupid today."

Kurt flinched back at his dad’s raised voice. He had heard him use the same tone before many times, but never directed at him like this. He couldn't meet his eyes so he stared at the floor instead. "I'm sorry… I- I wasn't feeling good and I didn't realize why until it was too late."

Hearing Kurt practically admit what he had done sent Burt exploding. "Do you have any idea what you have done?! What the consequences of your actions are?!" he shouted, his voice bellowing through the house. He was so angry that he almost shifted right in their living room. His eyes flashed orange.

Kurt had never been scared of his father before, but now, he saw why Burt Hummel was pack master. "I'm sorry. It was like I couldn't control myself!" he yelled right back, because that was the only thing he could think to do.

Burt threw his hands into the air. "You weren't thinking! You're smarter than this, Kurt! You are far too young to be doing what you did, and with a human?! Do you know what kind of danger we could be in because of that?!" he demanded. What if the human boy, whoever he was, had noticed something strange in Kurt? The entire pack would be in danger. And what if Kurt got pregnant? What would happen then? He couldn't even think about it.

Kurt simply couldn't deal with this right now. His hormone-ridden brain couldn't cope with his knowing father screaming in his face mid-shift, so he did the only thing he could think to do before he did or said something he would regret. He ran down to his bedroom and locked the door behind him before he flung himself onto his bed. He had held back the tears in front of Burt, but now that he was alone, he sobbed into his pillow. He had just messed his entire life up with just one mistake.

Burt made no move to follow his son. He needed time to think about all of this, to process it so that the next time he saw Kurt, he wouldn't begin screaming again. He needed to relax before he decided to plot to kill whoever had touched his son. So when Carol walked slowly up to him and gently invited him to run with her, he could not say no.

***

Later that night, Puck couldn't sleep. His mind hadn't been at rest since the incident in the bathroom. It was like his body, heart, and soul had been taken over by this boy he used to bully and his confusion over the matter was overwhelming. His body was still tingling from the feeling of Kurt's electric skin creating delicious friction against his.

He had spent the rest of the day trying to forget him, but it only made him think of him more. He tried watching television, he tried playing video games, he tried to stumble around on his guitar. He even tried to do his homework. Not even the thought of tomorrow’s algebra test took his mind away from Kurt Hummel. Finally, he got a bit desperate.

Sometimes, a walk around the neighborhood would wear him out, but it seemed that tonight his legs and feet had a mind of their own and led him straight to the Hummel house. He had been there to see his friend Finn many, many times in the past, so he knew exactly what window led to Kurt's basement bedroom.

With his sensitive hearing, the small taps on the glass of his single window had Kurt waking up with a start. He had cried himself into a deep sleep, so he was a little groggy as he pulled his desk chair under the window to see where the noise was coming from. His eyes were still swollen from sobbing and he rubbed them sleepily, and when he opened them again and his vision focused, he nearly fell to the floor in surprise.

"Puckerman! What are you doing here?" he hissed.

Puck knew it definitely wasn't normal to smell Kurt from down the street. But then again, nothing about what happened earlier that day was normal. When he crept up to the window and tapped lightly on the glass, he hadn’t really expected Kurt to be able to hear it. He thought he still had time for second thoughts. But when he suddenly found himself face to face with Kurt, his bright blue eyes glaring at him, he knew he couldn't turn back.

"I- I don't know..." he answered lamely when he could think of nothing else to say. "I just... wanted to see you, I guess," he shrugged. He didn't wait for Kurt to help him before he slid through the window until his feet touched the bedroom floor.

Kurt blinked, and suddenly Noah Puckerman, the boy who made elementary school, middle school, and half of high school miserable for him, was in his room. "Listen, what happened earlier… it doesn't make you gay or whatever it is you are worried about. It was just a one time thing," he insisted, even though his body instantly wanted a repeat performance. He knew that his heat cycle was supposed to last anywhere from three days to a week. Sex had taken the edge off, but he still wanted more. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know I'm not gay," Puck snapped defensively, because that was something he definitely didn't want to think about right now on top of everything else. "But I'm a stud and I can do what I want and who I want..." He was amazed with how well he could see Kurt through the darkness of the room. Illuminated by the moon, the boy was the embodiment of perfection and beauty, so much so that it was hard to look at him. He looked shyly down to his feet instead. "And… and I'm just so confused... why did we...?"

Kurt sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was something he only did when he was greatly stressed. "Listen, it was just sex. Can't we just leave it at that? You have sex all the time, right? So it's not a big deal."

"Not sex like that," Puck snorted as he watched his hand’s journey through his brunette hair with fascination. "I usually can forget about the people I fuck afterwards. But I can't... I can't stop thinking about you... what did you do to me?!"

"Excuse me? I didn't do anything to you!" Kurt hissed angrily. "What were you doing in the bathroom sporting an erection anyway?"

Kurt had a hell of a nerve acting so innocent. If he hadn’t been the one to jump him in the bathroom earlier that day, Puck would be feeling fine. He would still be normal. He would be at home right now, watching lesbian porn and jerking off. He certainly wouldn't be standing here in Kurt Hummel's bedroom late at night, thinking about him naked. "That's none of your business! I was just... I was bored in Glee and you just... you smelled so good and I just couldn't sit next to you anymore!"

Kurt was instantly confused. He didn't think humans could pick up on his pheromones. "Look, whatever happened, it's over now. We should just forget about it."

"I tried to forget about it. Trust me, I tried, but I can't," Puck insisted, though he couldn't even believe the words coming out of his mouth. "I- I don't know what's wrong with me..." he confessed anxiously.

Kurt didn't know what was wrong with the other boy either but he hoped he hadn't caused it. "Puckerman," he spoke calmly and sternly, "You will forget about this because it could ruin your reputation and it's definitely not happening again. Ever."

Puck knew all this of course, but it didn't change how he secretly felt. "Ever?" he asked. He wondered if this was the only person he had ever fucked that didn't come back for more. He couldn't believe that he was the one stalking the other boy. "I'm Noah Fucking Puckerman. Nothing could ruin my reputation."

Kurt could feel himself starting to grow warmer in Puck's presence. He could control this, he could... god, he wanted to feel Puck inside him again. "You should go," he said again, but this time, his voice wavered.

Instead of leaving, Puck actually took a step forward and inhaled the deep, intoxicating, musky smell of him. He swore he could still smell his own sex on him even though it was clear that the boy had showered, maybe even multiple times. "I just... never felt anything like this before. I can't just go!" he insisted, even though he tried to will himself to just snap out of it. This wasn't him! He didn't do these things! "Why were you crying?"

Puck's question caught him off guard. "I got in an argument with my dad."

"Oh," Puck said lamely, not knowing what to say to that. He knew from being best friends with Finn that Burt Hummel didn't argue with his son Kurt, so whatever happened had to be bad. "Well, maybe sneaking into your bedroom at night is a little creepy... but... maybe we could chill sometime. Maybe go to Breadsticks?" he asked down to the floor. If he looked at Kurt, standing there with watery eyes and clothes too big for him and messy hair, he would not be able to look away again.

Kurt looked at him, confused. "Like as friends?" Puck hadn't picked on him since he started Glee, and they did end up sitting together often, but he had always just thought it was Puck trying to make amends without ever admitting that he needed too.

Puck took another step closer. He suddenly wanted to rip off his pajamas and fuck him into the mattress. "Like as a date," he corrected, even though he braced himself for the rejection he knew was coming.

"A date? Puck, a week ago you would barely look my way," he said, even though the thought intrigued him and his libido. A date with Noah Puckerman? Kurt had never even been on a date before and he didn't ever think he would get another chance.

"Yeah, a date," he repeated. "And maybe... maybe we could do what we did earlier over again sometime," he added with a smirk, trying to remain his usual, cocky self.

"No, that can't happen," Kurt tried to sound sure. It was too risky, even if there was no proof so far that a human could impregnate a male carrier. "Unless… unless you have a condom on," he reiterated.

Kurt's last sentence startled him visibly. He took another step forward until he was right in front of the smaller boy and the smell of his heat made his cock swell. "I can do that," he whispered huskily.

Kurt licked his lips and was breathing hard just from the other boy’s sudden close proximity. "You don't happen to have one with you right now, do you?" he asked breathily as he reached out to touch Puck’s chest.

The jock’s heart sank when he realized there was no way he could get a condom without leaving Kurt to steal them from the Seven Eleven. "Fuck... no, I don't... but I'm clean, I swear," he insisted. He grabbed Kurt around his slim middle and crashed him against his own chest before he kissed him deeply. "Let me fuck you anyway," he pleaded against his mouth.

Damn hormones. Kurt couldn't think straight after that kiss. "You have to pull out," he said bossily in one last effort to regain some control over the situation before he was practically ripping his own clothes off. "And no more kissing."

"I like kissing you," Puck growled, deciding that there were just too many rules to this game now. Just to prove his point, he held Kurt tighter and kissed him more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone before. He moaned into his wet mouth as he walked forward towards the bed.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and quickly forgot all about the non-kissing rule. He was forced away from him when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back on it, pulling Puck down on top of him. Puck moaned deeply as he quickly covered the other boy’s needy body with his and felt his hot skin practically burn him. His clumsy fingers urgently fumbled with his own jeans. He knew this should feel unbelievably strange and wrong and stupid. Even his wildest fantasies didn't involve doing something like this. But somehow, Puck felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

"I... I've never been with a dude before you," he told Kurt breathlessly.

Kurt felt a brief moment of guilt with Puck's confession. Was he affecting him this way? The only way to know for certain would be to wait and see if Puck still felt the same in a few days, but Kurt's body denied him that option right now. He had to have him.

He flipped them over easily in a display of strength that he usually went through great lengths to hide from the world. "Then I better make it good for you," he said as he stroked Puck's cock.

Puck was shocked when Kurt was suddenly straddling his hips with his ass pressed down against his aching erection. He didn't realize how strong he really was. He remembered seeing him in his Cheerio outfit in the hallway once. The fabric was tight fitting and flattering to his figure and he remembered being surprised to see the toned muscles through the fabric that all the girls on the team were probably madly jealous of. It turned him on a lot more than he knew it should have. He had never had a strong lover before. "Fuck, baby," he whispered hotly as he surrendered completely underneath him. For now. "You're already better than anyone else," he confessed, staring lustfully at his beautiful thighs.

"We will see if you feel the same next week. And if you don't, then I hope you don't hold it against me," Kurt whispered as he leaned down to lick and bite at Puck's chest.

The animalistic growl that then escaped Puck's mouth startled both boys. At first, he wasn't even sure it had been him that made the noise. God, what was happening to him? It was like he had the hormones of a young dog, desperately humping at Kurt’s leg. "If you don't fuck me soon I'm going to turn this thing around and take you my way," he threatened low in his throat when he felt Kurt's talented mouth on his chest. He imagined throwing Kurt onto all fours and pounding into him from behind.

"God, that's hot," Kurt practically purred, and wasted no more time before he lined Puck's cock up to his entrance and sank down on him slowly. He bit his lip at the slight twinge of pain.

Puck had experienced anal sex before with girls and he knew the methods of preparation that they needed. He was just about to suggest they do something to make this easier when Kurt penetrated himself down on his cock as if he belonged there. He arched his back and cried out as his cock was once again enveloped in that tight, wet heat. Kurt was more prepared for him than any girl had ever been. It was almost as if he had known Puck was going to sneak into his bedroom and fuck him tonight. Or perhaps he was still wet from him earlier. The thought made Puck nearly lose it before it even began. "God, you feel so good," he panted, inhaling the sweet smell of their sex deeply with his hands hard enough to bruise on his thighs.

Kurt simply didn't have enough sexual experience to know that what they were doing shouldn't have been as easy as it was. He didn't move when he was fully seated to give himself a chance to adjust to the intrusion. "You feel so big…"

For someone who spent most of his life horny and had fucked more girls and MILF's than anyone else in Lima, Puck had never been as turned on as he was now. God, Kurt didn't even have to do anything at all. All he had to do was sit pretty on his cock and continue to smell the way he did and Puck was sure to come within seconds if he let himself. "I'm not... I'm not hurting you?" he whispered.

"No, not hurting…. Just not used to it," Kurt said as he shifted a little.

When Kurt moved on his cock, Puck nearly lost control. His frustration was evident in his moan as he brought the other boy's lips down to his in a fierce kiss. Kurt moaned into it before he remembered himself and he bit Puck's lip harshly before pulling away. "I said no kissing," he snapped as he began to move up and down on the cock inside of him.

Before Puck could really argue, Kurt was moving, and it stole any speech away from him that he might have had. He tasted his own blood faintly on his lips, and days ago, he might have found it disturbing. But now, the pain was nothing but erotic. He grabbed Kurt's hips and thrust up into him hard when he decided they were moving too slow. Kurt moaned and braced his hands flat on Puck's chest, his nails scratching into him. "Fuck!" he cried out as Puck's cock found that sweet spot inside him, "Right there…”

Puck’s own nails, which were now more like claws, dug into Kurt's flawless, muscled thighs. He stared up at Kurt through lust-cloudy eyes as he pounded up into him, purposefully slamming that sweet spot with all his strength. Finally, Kurt couldn't hold back anymore as he screamed and came hard on the other boy’s sweaty chest before he collapsed on top of him. He didn’t care at the moment that Puck hadn't come yet.

When he felt Kurt clamp down around him, however, Puck felt his own orgasm rushing up on him. In a panic, he pushed Kurt off of him and onto his back. He slipped out of him gently and stood on his knees, watching him as he jerked himself off so he could spill his seed onto his stomach.

Kurt couldn't believe Puck had actually remembered his pulling out rule. He watched as he stroked himself until he came all over his heaving stomach in short, hot spurts. It should have grossed him out, but right now, he was too tired and blissed-out to care or admit that he would probably be thinking over the sight again and again when he was alone. After all, Puck wouldn't want to do this again anytime soon.

When he milked the very last of his cum from his twitching cock, Puck practically collapsed on top of the other boy, utterly spent. "Fuck, that was amazing..." he panted heavily.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?"

Once Puck had the energy, he rolled off of Kurt and onto his back beside him. He stared up at the ceiling, his spent cock lying limp against his stomach. He didn't think he could move anytime soon. He didn't think he wanted to, either. He was surprised that Kurt had allowed him to collapse on him like he did and remain there for so long. Wasn't Kurt supposed to hate him?

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered, "Whatever it is, I kind of don’t want it to end."

"It's just hormones. This time next week you won't feel the same," Kurt said a little sadly, "Besides, it's just sex, right? You have sex with random people all the time. It's no different."

Puck's chest was still rising and falling too quickly as his body still rode tiny shivers of orgasm. "It's plenty different," he insisted, although he didn't quite know why. "And not just 'cuz you're a dude."

"Well, don't think about it too much, because it can’t happen again. In fact, you should probably go before my parents get back."

"What's the rush? It's not like he's gonna come down here, and I came out of the window," Puck shrugged, not seeing the problem and not wanting to admit that he didn't think he could leave him right now.

Kurt turned onto his side so he could look at Puck. He was surprised that he didn’t want to take off the first chance he got. "Did you mean it? About us dating?"

Puck wasn't touching Kurt any more, but he could still feel and smell him all over him. It both excited him and calmed him. Nothing had ever brought him this much peace before. "Yeah, as long as it means we can do this again," he smirked, "Or... or not. Only if you want to."

"It's a bad idea," Kurt said honestly, "Us doing this is a very bad idea and if anyone found out… well let's just say it would not go over well."

Puck didn't understand that any more than he understood what was going on between them. There was definitely something he didn’t know. Why else would he jump him in the school bathroom like he was starved for it? One thing was for sure, however. Whatever was going on with Kurt was also going on with Puck. It was like someone had cast a spell on them both. "Why? I hate to break it to you, Hummel, but the entire world knows you’re gay. Do you have a big, tough boyfriend out there that I don't know about? 'Cuz I can take him."

"I know what everyone thinks!" Kurt snapped, "And whether I have a boyfriend or not is irrelevant and none of your business!"

Puck nearly jumped. It was like Kurt was a live wire and anything could set him off. "I... I didn't mean it like that, dude," he whispered after a moment of silence fell between them.

"Oh… sorry," he apologized softly, starting to feel awkward now. He pulled the thin bedsheet over his own nudity and tried not to blush at the very naked boy in his bed that was not bothering to do the same.

"It's cool," Puck was quick to respond. He turned to look at Kurt. He was beautiful, amazingly so, especially like this. "So, like... I'd still like to take you out again, if you don't think your big muscular boyfriend would get in the way," he teased gently.

"If I agreed, then where would you take me?" Kurt asked curiously, starting to feel shy now that the situation wasn't so heated.

Puck thought it was fun that Kurt was playing a little hard to get. He liked a good chase, but only when he got what he wanted in the end. "Any place you wanna be," he shrugged, "Even a stuck up fancy place, if that's what you wanted."

"It doesn't have to be fancy," Kurt told him, "But you would risk being seen out in public with the gay kid?"

Puck was a little nervous about that part, but he wouldn't admit it. "I told you. I'm a stud, it doesn't matter who I'm with. And one thing you may not know about me, Hummel, I don't care what people think. Not really.”

Kurt didn't believe him, but he would let him think what he wanted. "Sure.”

"I'm not as shallow as people think, you know," Puck said a little defensively, "There's a lot people don't know about me."

"Well, I certainly didn't know you were so good in bed," Kurt teased, wanting to see the other boy smile again.

Puck grinned. "I suppose I always knew you would be," he shrugged. God, were they flirting now?

Kurt looked stunned at that. "What makes you say that?" he asked, clearly surprised that anyone had ever thought that way about him.

Puck shrugged. "I always thought you were hot," he admitted as if it were obvious and no big deal at all. "Why do you think I shoved you into all those dumpsters and slushied your face so many times?"

Kurt was shocked. Puck had actually liked him before? "That was you flirting?"

"No... maybe... I guess..." Puck stuttered, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. "Besides, we don't have to tell anyone about us. It's better when it’s secret, anyway. Then people won't get in our way.”

"There is no 'us'," Kurt insisted, still snippy. To his complete horror, his close proximity to Puck was making him hard again. He made sure the covers hid his growing erection, but Puck could practically smell his arousal and it was once again driving him crazy.

It was like his senses were heightened and his body was kicked into overdrive. "Then why have I fucked you twice already, and can't stop thinking about fucking you again?" he asked bluntly.

"Hormones,” Kurt muttered as he stared up at the ceiling instead of at Puck.

Puck knew that was just not a good enough answer, even if he didn't know the right one. He just couldn't think straight when Kurt was all around him, and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed him, flipped him onto his back, and covered his body with his own again. He was hard already, and in case Kurt decided to struggle, his overriding instinct told him to bite down on his neck hard as he nudged his cock against his ass.

"Spread your legs open for me," he growled the demand breathlessly against his neck.

Kurt’s body seemed to surrender instantly from the bite and he found himself spreading his legs without a second thought. He whimpered and wrapped an arm around the back of Puck's neck to hold him closer against him. Later, he would look back at this reaction and would not be pleased with himself, but right now, the wolf inside of him was screaming at his human side to just shut up and give in.

Puck allowed his brain to turn off and the animal in him to take over as he wasted no time with impaling Kurt on his cock once again. He was still wet and open for him and his body accepted him easily into his overwhelming tightness. He bit down harder on Kurt's neck, and this time, he didn't wait for him to adjust as he began to fuck him hard. His hands on his thighs held him down as he pounded into him.

Kurt felt his control completely slip away and the small whimpers and groans he was making began to sound less and less human. Puck's eyes darkened as if he were possessed, and he fucked him even harder, not caring that he may hurt him a little. His senses were filled with Kurt: the feel of him, the smell of him, the sight of him surrendering completely and the sweet little noises he was making.

Later, Kurt would feel like he had been mauled by a wild animal, but right now, the wolf inside him enjoyed everything Puck had to give him. He could feel his second orgasm approaching fast, and just before he came, he turned his face to lock eyes with Puck's before he arched against his chest and howled his release.

As soon as Kurt tightened down on his cock, Puck bit down on his willing throat again and pounded him a few more times. When he came this time, it was deeply inside of him. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten he had to pull out. Even if he had remembered, he didn't think he would have, because the temptation to fill Kurt with himself was all consuming.

He did not pull out of him right away. He was too distracted with what he saw flash across Kurt's face as he reached his peak. "God, your eyes..." he panted heavily. He could have sworn he saw Kurt's eyes turn the most vivid ice blue he had ever seen. They were far too beautiful to be human, like the eyes of a big cat.

"What?" Kurt asked, his voice hoarse to his own ears. His eyes were closed now and he felt himself starting to drift off, and just like that, Puck was left thinking he really had gone completely and utterly insane.

He gingerly pulled out of Kurt and watched his cum overflow out of him a little and run down his thigh. He tried not to become too infatuated by the sight. After all, he should be going home soon. Kurt was ready to pass out on him and he was more than just a little shaken up by what happened and what he had just done to Kurt. He had jumped him and they had fucked like a pair of feral animals.

"I- I gotta go," he whispered as he gathered up his clothes.

"You don't have to," Kurt said sleepily.

"Really?" Puck whispered, so shocked to hear Kurt say that that he contemplated staying exactly where he was. But before he could get comfortable again, they both heard the front door open and two voices speaking calmly to one another.

Both boys tensed. "You better go," Kurt whispered so that neither his dad nor Carol's sensitive hearing could pick it up.

Puck rushed to put the rest of his clothes on. God, he could hear the people upstairs so well. He could sense who they were like he had magical powers or something. He knew it must just be his mind playing tricks on him again... "Okay... I'll see you again? Like... outside of school and Glee?" he whispered hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe... we'll talk about it later, okay?" Kurt hurried.

"Okay," Puck agreed, not really knowing what else to say before he jumped out of the bed. He couldn’t help but think that he would wake up and this would all be a crazy, fucked up sex dream.

He quickly stumbled to the window and slipped out of it. Kurt watched him go and tried to ignore the feeling in his gut that was screaming to call Puck back to him.

Puck stared up at the moon the entire way back to his house. It was not full, but he could see so well in the darkness that he didn't even need his cell phone to guide him through it. He nearly got lost, so fascinated he was with the night life all around him, the smell of the Earth underneath him, the sound of the bats flying over him, the feel of the chilly breeze across his face, and the smell of Kurt still all around him.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Burt couldn't sleep. Not even the long run in the woods with Carol could take his mind off of what happened. He loved Carol, but he missed Kurt's mother so much at times like this. She would know the right thing to do, the right thing to say. Maybe Kurt wouldn't have done something so foolish at all if she had still been alive. Maybe she would have given him more guidance and more sense about who he was and the limitations this world gave creatures like him.

When finally morning broke, Burt walked downstairs to his son's bedroom. The smell was just as strong as it was before, and although it had no affect on Burt as his father, the pheromones stifled the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at his sleeping son thoughtfully. The boy still looked so innocent, so much like his baby boy, despite the smell of sex on him. It made him incredibly sad.

"Kurt," he called to him, and shook him softly. "Wake up, pup."

Kurt woke up slowly to the sound of his father's voice. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. "If you’re going to yell at me some more, can't it at least wait until after breakfast?" he muttered grumpily.

Kurt's backtalk angered him, but he knew he had to be the calm one if he wanted to do what he had to do. "No, I'm not going to yell at you. I'm going to talk to you," he corrected in a stern voice that told his son that there would be no room for argument. "It's my fault, really. I sheltered you from the world. I babied you, hoping that this day would never come. I kept you in the dark about your gift. I shouldn't have done all of that. If I had talked to you about it, better prepared you, this wouldn't have happened."

Kurt lifted his head to glare at his father. It wasn't fair that this was happening to him. Finn wouldn’t get treated the same if they found out he slept with a human. "Dad, I lost my virginity. I don't see why we have to make a big deal about this. I'm sorry that I let you down, but I had every right to just... be a teenager."

Burt hated hearing that. Kurt was still just a puppy in his arms, all doe-eyed and innocent and beautiful. He wanted everything for Kurt, but now the entire pack was in danger of losing everything. "You underestimate the gravity of this situation, Kurt, you have no idea what you've done! You've given over something very precious to a human stranger! We mate for life, Kurt, you do not mate with the first thing you see after the first time you go into season! Does this boy know, now? Did you reveal yourself to him? Even if you think you didn't, I'm sure you did... it is the reason why we stay within our own pack!"

"I don't want anyone in our pack!" Kurt finally screamed his heart out, "I’d rather die than be stuck with any of those idiots for the rest of my life!"

That broke Burt's heart even more and it took everything ounce of strength had not to cry in front of him. "Why do you hate it so much? Why do you hate what you are? I thought I taught you to accept it, to know it is a priceless gift to be a wolf. You can't hate yourself for who you are and who you were born to be."

Kurt looked away from his dad, feeling guilty. "Dad, I just want to be normal. Even though I'm a wolf, I still feel different in the pack like I don't belong."

Burt shook his head. His pup was taking teenage angst to a new, unheard of level. "All of us are different from one another, Kurt. You are very unique and it is what makes you special. I just want happiness for you. That's all I ever wanted for you. Even someone like you can choose your own fate. You are not trapped, son, I never wanted you to think that," he told him. Even though it was his destiny to ultimately beta this pack, if it meant sacrificing his happiness, Burt wouldn't allow it.

"It doesn't feel that way. I hate this town. I don't want to be stuck here forever, being some baby maker for the pack," Kurt growled.

"No, I never wanted that for you! I told you, that doesn't have to be your fate. And if I have anything to say for it, you won't have any pups until you've found the love of your life and want it willingly and are well out of high school! Don't let the others treat you like a piece of meat, Kurt, you and I know they don't deserve you. Yet. But one day, they will grow up, and things may be different." He thought of Sean, and how he could never learn of this.

Kurt doubted any of those idiotic, hormonal wolves his age would ever catch his attention. If they didn't catch his eye now when Kurt was a hormonal teenager, they never would. "I seriously doubt it."

"You won't date a nice boy from our pack but you will give away your virginity to a random human you don't have any feelings for?" Burt accused, but forced himself to calm. It was the only way he could get through to him. "Besides, this is all not something you should be thinking about right now. You've got your whole life ahead of you. And I will not have you hate yourself for what you are."

"He's not just some random guy!" Kurt shouted in retaliation, surprised by his own outburst. It was like he was going through some sort of wolf PMS.

"I don't want to know who it was," Burt told him quickly. If he knew, he would be tempted to rip this boy’s throat out. In any other pack, the boy would have been dead already. It was far too dangerous to let a human who could potentially expose them live, but murdering was just not Burt’s style. They would just have to keep it a secret and deny it to the others. "Listen, we are not going to tell the rest of the pack any of this."

"Fine. I wasn't planning on it anyway," Kurt snapped.

"Listen. I'm not good at these kinds of talks, which is probably why I've put it off until it was too late. It's because of me that you were so unprepared for what's happening to you," he began, shifting nervously on the edge of the bed. "When you go into heat and how long it lasts is completely unpredictable, but you will learn your individual cycle characteristics in time. While you're in heat, you are more likely to get... to get pregnant, although it can happen at any time from now on."

Kurt put his hands over his ears the second he heard the word 'cycle' come from his father's lips. "La, la, la, la, la, I can't hear you," he sang childishly.

Burt stopped and closed his eyes, remembering the virtue of patience. "Well, hear this, pup, you're grounded until I say otherwise. You will go to school and Glee and then come home," he ordered. He had never said anything like that to his son before. Kurt had always been so well behaved and so mature that he never had to punish him before. But now, he feared he was losing him and he would do anything to protect him. "I'm very disappointed in you. Especially now."

And with that, he rose up from the bed and walked away.

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Wait, Daddy! Why?" he asked, beginning to tear up only because Burt was disappointed in him.

"Because of your immature behavior at a time when you are supposed to be growing up. Because of your obvious inability to control yourself. I came down here to speak calmly to you, to help you, but you act like a newborn puppy. Do you have any idea what would have happened to you in any other pack? If you had another wolf for a father? Much, much worse, son." He didn't wait for a response as he continued up the stairs.

Kurt watched his dad leave and tried to hold back tears. He vowed that he wasn’t going to cry over this again. He also vowed to stay as far away from Noah Puckerman as he could.

***

A few days passed and Puck couldn’t stop thinking or dreaming of Kurt. He thought that maybe if he ignored him, if he went on with his life as if everything was normal, he would be able to forget and move on. He stopped sitting next to him in Glee and secretly watching him at lunch, but nothing changed.

So when he saw Kurt rummaging through his locker in the mostly empty hallway after Glee, he approached him carefully and coughed nervously to announce himself. "Uh... hey, man," he said awkwardly. God, he was always such a smooth talker with the ladies, but Kurt had a way of unsettling him.

It had been a long couple of days for Kurt, and while he had been working on ignoring Puck, he realized that Puck had been doing the exact same thing. Kurt slammed his locker shut when he heard the other boy’s voice. "What do you want, Puckerman?" he tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I just, uh... wanted to say hey," Puck answered innocently. He was suddenly unable to look into his eyes. He could smell him down the freaking hallway and he wondered why it wasn't driving anyone else nuts like it was him. "Why do you always smell so good? I don't get it," he asked bluntly.

Kurt frowned. He shouldn't still be in heat, so he had no idea what Puck’s human nose was picking up on. "Listen, I think we should stay away from each other," he said. He was sure that Finn has been watching him, trying to figure out who he lost his virginity to. And although he didn't think his step brother was very bright, it wouldn't take much for anyone to put two and two together if they saw them now.

Puck shifted awkwardly on his feet and watched Kurt organize his fashionable messenger bag, "Did I do something wrong or something?" he asked, because he was always the type of guy to do something wrong and not know about it. That's why girls were always mad at him.

"No, I just think it would look weird to everyone else if we started hanging around each other," Kurt said shortly.

"You wore a corset to school last month, Kurt. Since when do you care if you look weird? We don't have to hang out at school. We could hang out afterwards," he suggested with a shrug.

Kurt gritted his teeth in irritation. "No, Puck. We cannot and will not," he said firmly, and walked away before he did something stupid. Something stupid like pulling the jock into a kiss.

Puck watched him go, feeling helpless. Usually, he didn't have to work this hard to get a girl on a date or in bed. But Kurt was neither a girl nor a quick, meaningless one night stand. He had to admit, the challenge the boy presented excited him, but only because he knew he would win in the end.

Instead of walking away with his tail between his legs, Puck smirked and he followed after Kurt. His voice was unnecessarily loud and echoed down the hallway as he said, "Fine, then, I'll just tell everyone you rode Puckzilla and loved it!"

Kurt growled and shoved Puck against the lockers with a strength that surprised him. "Listen to me, Puckerman. I’m probably grounded for the rest of my life because of what we did and that is by far not the worst thing that could happen to you if you don't keep your mouth shut!" he hissed.

Puck was going to shoot back another snide remark, but what Kurt said shocked him. He struggled against him, the metal uncomfortable as it dug into his back, but the boy was stronger than he looked. He knew that Kurt was lean and in shape, but damn, it was like he kept the Hulk inside of him somewhere. "Wha- wait a minute. Why did you get grounded? Who told who?" he demanded.

Kurt let go of Puck and looked away. "I… I told my dad. But I didn't tell him it was you."

Puck stared at him like he was crazy. "Why would you do somethin' like that?" He knew he was close to his dad, but it didn't mean he had to tell him that he lost his virginity to the first guy that walked into a public high school bathroom.

"It just sort of slipped out," Kurt said. He suddenly felt like an idiot. "I can't talk about this anymore."

"Dude, that's not something that should just slip out. I thought we were just gonna keep it between us," Puck ignored him to say, despite having just practically exclaimed their personal business down the hallway.

"We were… we are. I told you, it just slipped out."

Puck knew there was more to that story than Kurt was telling, but it didn’t matter. He already developed a new plan. "Well... I guess I'll see you later, then," he sighed, and stood up from where he had still been pinned against the locker. "But you're missin' out."

Kurt let him walk away and watched him while he clutched his books to his chest tightly. He waited until the other boy was out of hearing range before whispering to himself, "I know I am."

Puck instantly stopped and looked back, surprised that he would say such a thing and surprised that it had reached his ears so clearly. But Kurt was already gone.

***

It didn’t take long after that for Puck to find Finn in the locker room, gathering up his football gear. His ex-best friend shot him a confused stare when he realized he was actually going to talk to him. "Dude, I have the new DC versus Marvel game, want me to bring it to your place tonight and we can play? It'd be just like old times," he suggested, hoping to mend their broken relationship and bring himself closer to Kurt whether the other boy wanted it or not.

At first, Finn was visibly surprised and a little angry, but the temptation of playing the new game ultimately won him over. Even after all they’ve been through as friends, Finn still believed in second chances, even for douche bags like Noah Puckerman. Besides, he liked having human friends. The boys their age in the pack got annoying after a while.

So later that night, Finn and Puck sat in front of the brand new flat screen TV in the Hummel living room, battling to the death. Every time Puck would hear Kurt’s dad walking around in the other room, he'd tense and almost lose the match. Burt Hummel was definitely not someone he ever wanted to piss off. But judging by the fact that he hadn't gotten attacked the second he walked through the door, Kurt had told him the truth about not telling his dad who he slept with.

It was also hard to keep his mind on the game when he could practically smell that Kurt was closer to him. The boy probably had no idea that he was here, at least not yet, and he might be pretty pissed when he finds out. But it was totally innocent and Puck would defend that. Finn was his friend again, after all. He had every right to be in the Hummel's house.

Kurt had had a rough week. He just wanted some peace and quiet, but he couldn’t do that with the sounds coming from the living room. So he growled as he stomped up the stairs in his pajamas. "Finn, I told you to keep your stupid games turned down!" he yelled, but when he walked into the room, he jumped when he saw who was there with him.

Puck didn’t bother to pretend to be surprised when Kurt stormed into the room. "Wanna play, Kurt?" he offered him the controller from where he sat next to an open bag of Doritos.

"Yeah, come on, Kurt," Finn encouraged, not looking away from the screen.

"Umm... no, thank you," Kurt said, still completely shocked to see Puck in his living room.

"Come on, you don't need to learn the game, it's easy," Puck egged him even further, hoping that he might just give in and choose the seat next to him.

"These games are just easy wins for boys who can't win," Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest. Puck snickered. They both knew that wasn’t true.

"Come on, Kurt, you said yourself that you and I need more bonding activities. You made me watch Project Runway earlier, so why don't you play a game?" Finn whined.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine,” he barked, “just give me a controller and prepare to lose." And with that, he took the only available seat beside Puck.

The jock was instantly turned on by that challenge. Watching Kurt kick ass in video games would be like porn to him. At first, all he could do was stare lustfully before his lips finally broke into a smile and he focused back to the screen with determination. "Maybe you can beat Finn, but you can't beat me," he smirked.

"Oh please, I could beat you with one hand behind my back," Kurt said tiredly as they restarted the game.

An hour later, Finn gave up before he could lose a third time to Kurt while Puck munched noisily on chips, sulking for the same reason. Ever the sore loser, Finn stormed off, saying he was too tired to play anymore and that he was going to bed. Kurt rolled his eyes and challenged Puck to another.

Puck pouted when his character died a slow, painful death after only a minute. He suddenly didn't want to play anymore either. It was undeniably hot as hell to see Kurt kick ass at video games, but it was only fun when Finn lost. "I doubt you could still do it with your hand behind your back," he muttered.

"You're just saying that because you lost."

Puck sighed and relaxed next to Kurt, inhaling the sweet, familiar scent of him. He swore that he could still smell himself on his skin, inside of him... and to his horror, he was getting a boner just thinking about them together. But to Puck, losing to him was still sort of like losing to a girl. He hoped Kurt wouldn't tell anyone. "It was pretty hot, though," he shrugged.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. "What, me beating you at your little video game?"

Puck smirked. "You kicking ass. It was a turn on," he admitted shamelessly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You should go before my dad decides to come in here. I'm supposed to be grounded."

Puck had to admit that the thought of Burt Hummel walking in on them together in the same room scared the hell out of him. But he was never one to run away from danger. "It doesn't count. I'm Finn's friend, not yours. Besides, I'm spendin' the night," he grinned, pointing to his gym bag on the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt demanded. "Why are you even here? I thought you and Finn weren't friends anymore after he found out you slept with Quinn."

Puck frowned at Kurt's reaction. "I guess we're back to being buds now... we shouldn't let a stupid girl get between us, anyway. And I wanted to see you again. You have to admit, it was a pretty clever plan."

"Why would you want to see me again? I thought we talked about this," Kurt sighed, getting up off the couch to turn the game off. He needed some space between them to think clearly. But Puck panicked and reached out for Kurt's arm to stop him from leaving.

"Wait-" he began, "I just like you, okay? I don't get it either, and I'm really not into guys... but I just haven't felt this way about anyone before..." he stopped when he realized just how stupid he really sounded. He was Noah Puckerman, he never needed to chase girls… or boys… down. And he certainly didn't fuck the only gay kid in school in the boy's bathroom...

"This isn't a feeling, Puck, this is just our hormones reacting to each other. It's chemicals, nothing more," Kurt tried to say.

"To you, maybe," Puck snickered, getting tired of the scientific babble Kurt was trying to use as an excuse, "but it if was just hormones, I would have gotten bored of you after we fucked for the third time."

Kurt frowned. He wasn't in heat anymore. Puck shouldn't still want him. "Don't say ‘fucked’. It wasn't like that," he said softly.

The first time in the bathroom felt a hell of a lot like fucking to Puck, but the second and third time was so much more than that. "What was it, then?" Puck asked, because he wanted to know what Kurt would say.

"I don't know, but that word just sounds too harsh."

Puck sighed and decided that he should take whatever kind of answer that was as hope. "I'm not tired yet. You wanna watch a movie with me?" he asked.

Kurt was once again surprised by the question, and for a minute, he didn’t respond. "I guess... but only if I get to pick it out," he insisted bossily, already getting up again to get his favorite movie, Blood and Chocolate.

Puck rolled his eyes. He knew Kurt could be a stone cold bitch, but he secretly liked every part of him, even the part of him that was a spoiled brat. Even when he used to toss the boy into dumpsters or slushy his face, he would come out of the situation looking dignified as hell and even more beautiful. "It's gonna be a chick flick, isn't it?" he sighed, even though he would watch absolutely anything if it meant being next to him.

"No," Kurt snapped, sitting back down next to the other boy after popping the DVD in. Puck was disappointed right away with the amount of physical space between them. "Well… maybe it is a little."

"What's it about, then?" Puck asked, always the impatient one. He liked movies with lots of sex and action. A little bit of violence was cool, too.

"It's about a werewolf who falls in love with a human. Sort of like a supernatural Romeo and Juliet," Kurt explained as the movie started.

"Sounds lame," Puck said, although if it had a lot of cool action, he'd be okay with it. "I don't get this hype about vampires and werewolves and shit. I guess girls think its romantic, but it's not real life."

Kurt shifted awkwardly where he sat. "What if it was? What if supernatural creatures are right under our noses and we just don’t know about it?" he proposed. He was curious as to what Puck's opinions on the matter were.

"We would know if there were vampires and werewolves walking around," Puck snickered, not even giving it a thought. "It just wouldn't make any sense."

"What if they kept their existence secret so they could be safe?"

Puck didn't know why Kurt was asking him all these questions, but he loved the soft, fluid sound of his voice and he would have kept talking about anything to keep hearing it. "How would they keep it secret for so long? I mean, I'd imagine it'd be hard to keep it from people, especially with modern medicine and stuff..."

"Well, they would have their own doctors and people in the government to help insure secrecy," Kurt told him.

Puck rolled his eyes. It was clear that he spent way too much of his time thinking about this. "Don't tell me you read those stupid Twilight books, too."

Kurt turned to face the movie and blushed. He had indeed read them, but only to see what all the fuss was about. "Well, yes, but that's not the point."

Puck laughed and relaxed into the couch, consequently scooting a little closer to Kurt and trying to make it look like an accident. "It's all just a fantasy," he shrugged, but turned to Kurt to give him a wide grin. "If I wore fake fangs, would you want to fuck me again?" he teased.

Kurt gave him a shocked look. "I thought we discussed this. We can't." His voice sounded weak.

"I was just teasing. Lighten up, Hummel," Puck smirked, even when it was clear he really wasn't joking. Not really. He'd wear fake fangs and like it if it meant he got to have Kurt.

"Who says you would be the one wearing the fangs, anyway?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to hold back a smile.

Puck grinned at that challenge. He liked that Kurt clearly liked having the control. He had always loved strong women to take over in the bedroom. Kurt was no woman, but he was certainly a bossy bottom. "You'd look hot with fangs," was his only answer.

You have no idea, Kurt thought to himself. "You're so weird, Puckerman," he said teasingly.

Puck laughed at that and scooted even closer. He wondered how close he could get before the other boy stopped him. "You're weird too, but I like it," he told him. He wondered if there had ever been a time when he didn't like it.

"Puck, if I hadn't jumped you in the bathroom, we would not even be talking now."

Puck didn't know if that was true or not. He wasn't the sort of person to believe in fate or that things happened for a reason. His life sure as hell never really worked out the way it was supposed to. But he couldn't help but feel like it was different with Kurt. There was a reason why Kurt jumped him in that bathroom. The trick was to get the other boy to admit it.

"Did you really want me? Or could I have been anybody, and you still would have jumped my bones?" he asked bluntly.

Kurt was surprised at the question. "I… I don't know for sure," he answered honestly.

Puck wasn't done asking questions that he needed to know. He shifted closer until finally they were touching and he could practically feel the electrical current between them. It strung them together in a web.

"What made you so crazy horny?" He could have asked the same question of himself.

"I'm a teenage boy. When are we not horny?" Kurt shrugged, deflecting the question. Puck was sitting entirely too close, but he couldn’t scoot away without being obvious. He smelled differently than the other human boys and it was driving him crazy.

Puck couldn't argue with that. He tried to tell himself that's really all it was, but in his body and soul, he knew there was so much more to it than that. But regardless, he forced himself to be satisfied with this for now and focused instead on the movie. "I really like you. If you weren't such a stubborn brat, you'd see that," he told him, but his tone was light and teasing.

Kurt didn't know what to say to that, so he was quiet for the rest of the movie. Towards the end, he began to fall asleep, and as a consequence, his head made a pillow out of Puck's shoulder.

Puck stayed awake, but he was far more interested in Kurt than the two star-crossed lovers on the screen. He smirked when the other boy rested against him. He clearly had seen this movie enough times to know it by heart. Puck thought it was cute how much he loved romance. He knew he may never be good at giving him any of that, but he could try.

He would try.

"You're so cute when you’re sleepy,” he whispered as he turned off the movie, “I'll take you to bed." He gently gathered the mostly asleep boy up into his arms, bride-style, and carried him through the darkness of the room to his basement bedroom.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"’m not tired," Kurt whined, though he was mostly asleep already.

Puck laid Kurt down as gently as possible onto his bed. He brought the thick covers up and around him, but he didn’t just leave him like that. The room was dimly lit from the light of the moon through the single window, but as Puck slipped into bed with him, he could still see every curve of Kurt's body. "Course not, sweetheart," he teased as he leaned over to inhale his scent and nuzzle his neck even when he didn't understand why.

Kurt tilted his head to give Puck better access to his throat and just enjoyed the cuddling. "You are just like a werewolf. Do you know that?" he asked sleepily.

Puck nuzzled him again, addicted to his smell and thrilling at the fact that Kurt was actually letting him. Whether this was taking advantage of him or not, he didn't care. "I am not," he laughed. Kurt watched way too many of these movies and read too many supernatural teen romance novels. "But does it make me sexy?"

"A little… but wolves are dangerous," Kurt whispered.

Puck laughed again. He gently smoothed the brunette's hair out of his face and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I promise to protect you from werewolves. They can’t get you," he vowed a little teasingly.

"You can't fight the wolves. You will die. Promise me you won't," Kurt begged.

Puck frowned when he realized that Kurt was genuinely worried over this. He shifted on the bed and wondered if he could get away with spending the rest of the night right here. "Werewolves don't exist. It's okay," he told him simply, even though months ago, he would have publically teased the boy endlessly for this.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Kurt told him seriously and drowsily.

"You'll protect me? From imaginary monsters? That would almost make me think you like me. And what makes you think I can't handle a werewolf?" Puck grinned as he nuzzled him reassuringly, "Can I sleep here with you? The couch isn't as comfortable as your bed."

"No 'm already in big trouble," Kurt mumbled, and nuzzled him right back.

Puck felt like they were two snuggling kittens. "Aw, come on. Why are you in trouble?"

"Told you… my dad found out about what happened in the bathroom," Kurt mumbled into his neck.

Puck wasn't worried about that. It wasn't like anyone on this Earth expected him to be in Kurt Hummel's bed right now. "He won't know. I'll leave tomorrow before he wakes up," he shrugged, because if Kurt wanted him out of this bed, he would have to force him out. "You're so sexy when you’re sleepy," he added with a smirk.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly at that, taken by surprise. "Am I? No one has ever called me sexy before."

Puck thought that part of the reason why Kurt was so sexy was because he didn’t know it. He was smart and talented and beautiful and perfect, but he had absolutely no idea. "Everyone's just intimidated by you because you're different," he told him. Still taking advantage of his pliant behavior, he slipped a hand under his t-shirt to feel his hairless chest.

Kurt moaned under the other boy’s exploring hand. He had assumed his first heat cycle was over, but it seemed like just one touch from Puck and it was back again. It was like Puck had the power to make him feel like he was on fire with just the power of his fingertips. "I'm not a slut, you know. You just seem to make me one,” he tried to defend the obvious way his body suddenly seemed to ache for sex.

Puck was hard already, just from being so close to him. He didn't care if it was wrong to want him. He had never been concerned with doing the “right” thing. "I know you're not a slut," he smiled affectionately as his hand continued to wander up and down his chest, brushing over his nipples. "But… I don't want you with anyone else," he admitted softly.

Kurt gasped as his fingers found his sensitive nipples. "Why? You are with a different girl every week," he challenged.

Puck shifted uncomfortably because his erection was starting to get out of hand. He felt over Kurt's nipples again, teasing them unmercifully. "Just because I'm a sex shark doesn't mean I can't just be one person's sex shark..." he shrugged. He remembered how faithful he had been to Santana even when she was cheating on him with practically everyone on the football team. Cheating wasn't really his style when he was in a relationship, despite his reputation that stated otherwise.

"You are not supposed to still like me," the young wolf frowned. He was still confused as to why Puck was still attracted to him. After all, he wasn’t in heat any longer. "Is it just because you think I'm an easy lay?"

Puck gave him a puzzled look. He knew that Kurt was still half asleep and was speaking from his heart. "No, of course not. If you were an easy lay, I'd be fucking you in all sorts of positions right now," he pointed out. But he had a question of his own, now. "How many others have you been with?"

"No one but you," Kurt admitted softly, his eyes closed again.

Puck stared down at him in surprise. He remembered clearly Kurt telling him it had not been his first time. He certainty hadn’t acted like it was his first time. "No, I mean... who else have you slept with?" he tried to ask a different way.

"I've never had sex with anyone but you," Kurt told him again sleepily, too distracted with the direction of Puck’s hands to think straight. "Don't stop touching me," he practically purred.

As if the command had taken over him completely, Puck slipped on top of Kurt's lithe body and continued to feel up his chest, his palms ghosting over his nipples. "You told me you weren't a virgin," he reminded him against his lips, still not believing him. Why would he choose Puck, of all the boys in the world, to lose his virginity to?

"I know. I lied," Kurt groaned and tried to thrust up against Puck's body.

Puck felt his hardness against his and his heart began to race out of his chest. "I took your virginity?" he asked dumbly through his heavy breathing. So many questions flooded his mind then, but he didn't know how to ask them.

"More like I made you take my virginity," Kurt corrected him. He was breathing hard himself, but he knew they needed to stop. "Puck, you have to go back upstairs," he warned, even though his hands didn’t stop running up and down the other boy’s arms.

Puck knew he should have been a lot more freaked out about the fact that he had taken Kurt Hummel's virginity. But instead, he decided that he kind of liked the idea. Kurt was all his, and he wanted to keep it that way, even if the other boy played hard to get until his balls turned blue. "I don't want to," he insisted stubbornly as he attacked his neck in a kiss and his hands wandered down to the elastic band of his pajama pants to slip them down over his hips.

"God, your killing me… we really shouldn't, my dad will rip you apart," Kurt tried to convince.

For the first time in his life, Puck felt like he belonged somewhere. He wasn’t quite ready to walk away from it. "It's okay. We can be quiet," he whispered, because as long as they didn't scream, as they were prone to do, there was no way for Burt to know that he was about to fuck his little boy into the mattress. Just to convince him further, he lifted his shirt and laid kisses up and down his naked chest as it heaved underneath him. "You taste so good," he breathed against him.

Puck had already pushed Kurt's pants halfway down his thighs so his bare cock was rubbing against his blue jeans. "Puck, you know I can't be quiet," he moaned. "And… and Finn might come looking for you."

Puck kissed down his hairless chest until his tongue toyed with his belly button. He experimentally swiped his tongue over the head of Kurt’s cock, tasting his need there. "Finn's asleep," he reminded him.

Kurt whimpered at the teasing touch of Puck's tongue. He would never have imagined Puck would ever do something like that to him. "Please," he pleaded.

It was definitely not something that Puck would have in a million years dreamed of doing, but somehow, with Kurt, it was different. The noises he made and the way his body responded made it all worth it as he moaned against his cock and slid his tongue up his shaft. The smell of his arousal alone was enough to bring him to the edge. He slid his mouth down on his cock and suckled him experimentally for the first time.

To prevent from crying out, Kurt bit down on his arm until he tasted his own blood. It was too close to the full moon to be doing this. He might lose control. He could already feel his teeth sharpening and his skin tingling. "Stop, stop, stop!" he shouted, frantically pushing at Puck's shoulders.

Puck tore himself from Kurt and looked down at him in confusion. Had he done something wrong? "What's wrong?"

Kurt closed his eyes because he had a feeling they would give him away. "I… I can't keep quiet," he said lamely. He couldn’t think of a better excuse.

Puck assumed that he was probably just overwhelmed. It was his first blow job, he was sure. "We could go somewhere else," he suggested out of desperation. His own cock was still impossibly hard. "We could go to my place."

"I can't… I'm grounded," Kurt muttered, even though he was so hard he hurt. Maybe he could bury his face in a pillow and Puck would never know.

Puck felt frustration rise up inside of him. Kurt was spread out naked underneath him and he couldn't even stand to look at the temptation he presented. But when he opened his eyes, he saw a flash of something more in them. He was instantly taken back. "Your eyes..." he gasped.

Kurt looked away quickly. "It's just the lighting... you should go," he warned again.

Puck was instantly worried. Something was happening to Kurt, something the other boy was struggling to control. "What's wrong?" he asked again, making no move to leave.

"I just don't feel good," Kurt practically growled. "You need to leave." He had never had this kind of loss of control before. It was as if Puck pulled the out the animal in him better than the light of the full moon.

Puck was starting to panic. "Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, hoping that whatever it was, he could fix it. "Just calm down..."

Kurt forced himself to take a deep breath, but calming down was not going to work this close to the full moon. "Get the fuck out of my room!" he finally snapped, even when the wolf inside him was screaming to pull his mate closer and fuck him senseless.

Puck jumped back in surprise at Kurt's sudden outburst, and for once in his life, he was speechless. "Okay, okay," he held up his hands as if he expected him to pounce at any minute and rip him apart. He fumbled to put on his clothes and almost got his cock caught in his zipper in his haste. He wanted to ask if he had done something wrong, but he was afraid to say anything else. When he jumped off the bed, he immediately lost his footing and fell to the floor. It was a moment before he righted himself and ran out of the room.

He knew that Kurt hadn't just kicked him out of his bedroom, but out of his house. He would have to explain to Finn in the morning that his mom needed him to babysit his kid sister so he wouldn't think he bailed for the reason he did. He was still half hard and wanting as he grabbed his gym bag and video games and bolted clumsily out the door, nearly falling on his face again.

Kurt felt himself change as soon as Puck left.

It wasn't an unpleasant change. It was never what they make it out to be in horror movies with the crunching of bones and the horrid tearing of flesh. Instead, the change felt natural to him. It was like a coming home from a long day of work and taking off a suit and tie and slipping into the most comfortable pajamas you owned. It was also a relatively quick.

In this form, Kurt was a beautiful white wolf with pale blue eyes. He was the only white wolf in the pack. The only other he had known had been his mother.

He shook off, adjusting quickly to a body covered in fur, and jumped off the bed. The house was quiet as he walked to the back door that had a doggie-door installed. The Hummel's never owned a dog, and when humans asked about it, they had always just said the owners before them had it installed.

***

Outside, Puck was still visibly shaken by what had just happened. Kurt had wanted him just as badly, so why did he have to freak out? Why was he acting so strangely? And why had his eyes glowed the way they had? And why did he himself feel like a live wire? When he stepped out under the bright moon that was swelling bigger and fuller every night, he felt it hitting him and energizing him like rays of the sun. He stopped walking and stared up at it as if it could somehow tell him all the answers.

That was when the unexpected happened yet again. A large white dog bolted in front of him, appearing to come out of nowhere, and shook him from his trance. "Jesus!" he cried out as he nearly fell backwards in shock. An alarm went off in his head when he realized that this dog was clearly without an owner and could be dangerous.

Kurt had been discreetly following Puck home, just to make sure the other boy got home okay, when he sensed another wolf nearby. This hidden, mysterious wolf's scent did not smell familiar to him, so Kurt made the decision to come out of the shadows. He tried to appear as nonthreatening as he could and hoped that Puck would think he was just a harmless, friendly dog.

Puck tried to remain as still as possible. "Woah, buddy, where did you come from?" he wondered if talking calmly to the animal would help. But when the animal got closer, he soon realized that this was no ordinary dog. It was too wild looking. Its legs were too long, its eyes too feral. It was a wolf. "Shit..." he panicked.

Kurt whined when he backed away from him. He didn't want him running off, because then he would have to chase him, and that would terrify him even more.

In his panic, Puck stumbled on a tree root, but he didn't break eye contact with the wolf even as he fell backwards and landed on his ass. Afraid to make another sudden movement, he remained where he was and tried to keep his voice calm. "What are you doin' here, buddy? You escape from somewhere?" he asked. God, he had never seen a more beautiful animal in his life. The wolf’s coat was lush and smooth and his expressive, shockingly blue eyes looked adoringly into his.

Kurt lay down on the ground a few feet from the human and rolled over on his back, trying to show that he only had playful, not murderous intentions. He had never been this close to a human in his wolf form before. It was kind of exciting.

Puck had braced himself for the worst when the wolf began to slink on the ground, but when he rolled over to bare his belly and his tail wagged against the ground, he couldn't help but laugh. This was crazy. "You silly puppy, what are you doing?" he asked as if he expected the animal to understand him. The tension fell from his body and he forced himself to relax. This animal, as powerful as it was, had no intention right now of hurting him. At least, right now.

But Puck knew there weren't any wolves in Lima, Ohio. Maybe this was all a dream.

With that in mind, he slowly stood and walked over to the young wolf. As carefully and non-threateningly as he could, he reached out to gently smooth his hand over his exposed underbelly and smiled in amazement when he was not attacked. "Aww, good boy," he soothed the beast.

Kurt groaned blissfully when his belly was rubbed. His tongue hung out of his mouth and his back leg kicked softly from reflex. But when he heard the sound of a distant twig snapping in the forest, he was alert and upright in a blink of an eye and growled in the direction of the noise.

Puck jumped when the wolf went from playful to violent. Panicking again, he stood up tall again. "Woah, boy, calm down, alright?" he spoke soothingly to the animal. "It's probably just a bunny rabbit or something. Listen, I gotta get home. Please don't kill me, okay?"

It was then that a large grey wolf stepped out of the shadows, and Kurt growled viciously, determined to protect Puck from the older, lone wolf.

"Holy shit!" Puck exclaimed. He jumped back and looked around frantically for somewhere to go or something to protect himself with. Could he outrun a wolf? Two wolves?

This wolf had a black and grey coat and deep brown eyes that stared intently into the white wolf's. The black wolf was tense, his ears alert and upright and his movements careful and sure as he stood under the moon. There was still a considerable amount of distance between the two animals, but the difference in size between them was obvious. If I a fight broke out, Puck was sure of who would win. The white wolf was clearly younger and quicker, but the black wolf had experience written in his eyes. But like a Chihuahua in the face of a Doberman, the white wolf seemed completely confident in his ability to kick ass.

Then suddenly, the black wolf turned to face Puck. The eye contact startled him visibly and he felt an icy chill up his spine. It was almost like this animal was trying to tell him something, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. And then, to Puck’s horror, the older wolf took a big step towards him.

That was it. Kurt didn't care how much bigger the other wolf was. There was no way he was touching Puck. He struck when the wolf wasn't paying attention and went right for the neck, knowing that it was the only chance to fight off a wolf that was obviously much stronger than him.

Puck panicked when the white wolf fought viciously and tenaciously to make up for his smaller size. At first, the larger wolf seemed to allow him to tackle him to the ground, but when he felt the bite to his throat, his eyes darkened and the fight for dominance began.

He did the only thing he could do and ran. He bolted from the scene as if both wolves would suddenly stop fighting each other and chase after him, and he remembered thinking how strange it really was that both these animals seemed to have started the fight over him, even though he knew that couldn't be true.

He ran and ran until he heard it. When the high pitched yelp that he knew had come from the white wolf reached his ears, Puck stopped dead in his tracks.

Another bite from the smaller, more flexible wolf had the black wolf jumping back and whining pathetically. He quickly looked over to Puck, who was almost out of sight by now. He turned back to the white wolf to give him one last emotionless glance before he bolted off in the opposite direction and disappeared into the darkness.

Kurt had done it! He didn't know how, but sure enough, the other wolf was leaving and his mate was safe. But the bite to his left front paw really hurt, and he knew that even with the gift of advanced healing, it would be a few days for his bruises to heal. He whimpered in pain and lay down on the ground. He needed a few minutes to catch his breath.

Despite all rational thought, Puck was there by the wounded animal’s side in a second. He knew he should just be running away. But there was no way he could just leave him there like this, bleeding and vulnerable. He gave the wolf a sympathetic look and dropped to his knees to observe the wound. "Aw, he got you real bad," he said, and his hand bravely reached out to stroke the wolf's head. "Why did you go and attack the bigger dude?"

Kurt whined and leaned into Puck's touch. He was shocked that Puck had come back. It would have been easier for him to have just run home.

Puck stared helplessly down at him, his gentle stroking of his head the only comfort he could offer. "I suppose I can't just take a wolf to the vet…" he sighed, and he wondered how insane he really must look right now.

Kurt groaned and forced himself to get up, knowing he couldn't stay. Once he was upright, he licked Puck's cheek affectionately, using that to distract him before he turned and ran away as quickly as three legs could take him.

Puck was startled when he felt the wolf’s wet tongue, but before he could wipe his face, the wolf darted off. "Hey, wait! Stop!" he called after the animal, but it was already gone. He looked wearily around himself now that he was alone and he stood up a little shakily. He made the trip home as fast as possible.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Kurt wore long sleeves to cover the bruises and avoided Puck like the plague. That morning, he lied to his dad and told him he had just been out for a late night run when he was attacked by the unknown black wolf. And now, there was a pack meeting tonight to discuss the lone wolf that had hurt the pack leader's only son.

Puck, in the meantime, had been insanely irritated all day, especially when it was obvious that Kurt was avoiding him completely. He only wanted to talk to him about what happened last night. He still didn't know why he had been kicked out of his house so violently. It was also the first day that he realized his attention to Kurt had not completely flown under the radar at McKinley high. Somehow, word got around, rumors spread, and it seemed like Puck was the last one to know about it.

He tried not to let it get to him. He tried to remind himself that he wasn't supposed to care. It would all be worth it in the end, after all. But the problem was that now Kurt wanted nothing to do with him.

It was after gym class that it all finally became too much. He had just finished dressing back into his school clothes when he heard the laughter behind him. Although he couldn't hear what some of the guys on the football team were whispering, he had a rough idea.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face, pussy!" he suddenly snapped as he turned around. When Kurt heard Puck’s voice booming through the locker room, he jumped with surprise. He had been hiding on the other side of the lockers, safely hidden from the other’s view.  
Karofsky stopped his snickering and turned around to face Puck. "We were just talking about how you were playing for the other team now, Puckerman. We noticed that you aren't chasing up skirts anymore. Instead, you've gone after fags."

Puck had nothing to say to that, at least, not in words. For a brief moment, he simply stood there, a ball of rage that was ready to recoil, until finally, he exploded. Every boy in the locker room stopped to stare when he threw Karofsky into the lockers with supernatural strength, denting the metal like it was nothing. It was like he was once again possessed by an animal within.

"You're just mad because I got to him first!" Yes, he had seen the way Karofsky looked at Kurt when he thought no one was watching.  
Kurt gasped when that same wall of lockers that he had been hiding behind tilted. Taking a deep breath, he finally came around to see what was happening. He had to stop it, whatever it was. "You have to calm down," he demanded of the larger boy.

It surprised Puck when Kurt suddenly appeared after being invisible all day. It was perhaps the only thing that kept him from breaking both of the other boy's arms in that moment. Everyone else in the locker room had since scattered, knowing that at any minute, coach would come in and suspend all of them. "Calm down?! Did you hear what he called me?! I'll make sure he never fucking plays football again!" Karofsky, shocked by Puck’s strength, was wise enough to keep silent for the first time in his life.

"No you won't," Kurt growled, grabbing Puck's arm tightly. "You will be the one that won't be able to play football if you get in trouble."

"I don't care," Puck growled, and there was nothing human about it. Karofsky's eyes widened when Puck’s own shifted.

"Dude, what the fuck has gotten into you?" the bully shouted, though the aggression was gone from his tone.

Kurt jerked Puck's chin so that he was looking directly into his golden eyes. The wolf inside of him seemed to respond and his own eyes changed to their true icy-blue color. "You can control this, just breath," he whispered, repeating the same words his father had always whispered to him when he was having control issues of his own.

Puck was ready to push Kurt away, to shove him out of the way so he could finish the job in front of him and silence the beast that raged in his heart. But when he turned around and saw into Kurt's eyes, he lost himself and stopped. "What..." he trailed off, finally loosening his grip on Karofsky.

"Get out of here, Karofsky," Kurt growled, but he never broke eye contact with Puck. He heard the other boy leave, mumbling something about faggots, but he ignored it and reached up to cup Puck's face with his injured hand. "Your eyes…”

Puck conveyed all the confusion and longing and disbelief in his expression then. "My eyes?! Kurt!" He couldn't find the proper words. Finally, in his panic, he tore away from him to stare at his own reflection in the mirror and jumped back. In a fury, he tore the mirror off the wall and threw it onto the ground. It shattered. "What is happening to me?!" he screamed.

Kurt jumped back at the same time. "I don't know," he insisted honestly.

Puck turned back to Kurt. "I think you do!" he accused.

Kurt shook his head in denial. "I didn't do anything to you."

Puck stared. To Kurt, his eyes were almost too beautiful to look at, like the sky around the sun. Then, desperate for answers, he grabbed Kurt's arms. In his roughness, his felt the bandages under his palms and thrust the sleeves up to reveal them. For a moment, he simply stared before he shook his head as if to clear himself of insane ideas. “God, I think I'm going bat shit crazy..."

"What are you staring at?" Kurt glared, rubbing his sore wrist. "I fell down is all. You need to calm down, Puckerman." The madder Puck got, the hotter it made Kurt. It was as if their bodies automatically reacted to each other and there was nothing that could be done.

Puck knew that Kurt was right. Suddenly unable to look into those ice-blue eyes anymore, he slumped down on a nearby bench and buried his face in his hands. Kurt hesitated for only a moment before he sat down beside him, and not knowing what else to do, he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what's going on," he coaxed gently. He prayed that whatever was going on with Puck wasn't because of something he had done to him. He had been warned his whole life against taking human lovers, but he had never heard of humans having the side effects that he seemed to be having.

If it had been anyone but Kurt trying to comfort him, Puck probably would have brutally ripped them to pieces. But Kurt was an anchor that grounded him. But still, he shook his head and forced himself not to cry even when tears of frustration threatened to overflow. "You'll think I'm crazy," he insisted.

"Try me," Kurt said gently. "Did any of ... whatever you are feeling start after we started hooking up?"

Puck was still just trying to catch his breath. This wasn't any normal panic attack. His heart felt like it was going to race right out of his chest. He had to think back a little to give Kurt the right answer. "No, I guess... I guess it started before. Why?"

Kurt let out a giant sigh of relief. "Nothing. Just… you have to calm down. Think about something else... think about our time in the bathroom together," he whispered with a blush.

Puck closed his eyes and did think about it. He breathed in Kurt's scent and a wave of calm washed over him. He thought about how he smelled before and after they had fucked for the first time, and after a minute or two, his breathing finally settled down. "That was a good time."

"Yeah, it was," Kurt smiled, staring at Puck’s lips. He remembered the taste of the other boy and licked his own lips from the memory.

Puck stared, hypnotized, at the tongue that darted across. "If I told you most of the stuff that's goin' on with me, you would wanna put me in the loony bin," he told him again. "I swear I saw our eyes… change. And I feel funny all over, like I'm struggling to control something..."

"What do you know about your dad?" Kurt asked hesitantly. He had met Ms. Puckerman a few times at school functions and he knew she had to be human.

"Huh?" Puck was stunned by the question. He gave Kurt an impossibly cute, confused look. This was a moment of panic, not a chance to get to know each other better. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Kurt just shrugged and looked away, and that had Puck even more confused. Why did Kurt act like he knew what was going on, but didn't want to tell him? His chest began to rise and fall a bit too heavily again. "Please help me. I can't go out into that world right now," he pleaded suddenly. It was all too much. All the sights and smells would drive him crazy.

"I'm not sure how to help you," Kurt whispered, feeling utterly helpless, before he leaned forward to kiss him.

Puck was surprised, but he instantly felt the same calm fall over him like a blanket when Kurt's lips touched his. He didn't care that they were still in the middle of the locker room or that coach was likely to storm in at any minute. All he cared about in that moment was Kurt. And possibly getting off. He slowly moved in closer to deepen the kiss and his shaking hands slid around his slim waist.

Kurt gasped in pain as Puck's hands brushed against his bruises, and Puck broke the kiss to give him a worried look. "What's wrong?" he whispered. His hands lifted up his shirt to see why he was hurting and saw the bruises that turned him black and blue. "God, Kurt, what the hell did you do?"

"I told you, I fell down. It's nothing."

"Down the stairs?!" he asked, because there was no way any other kind of fall could have given him these kinds of bruises. Unless... "Who hurt you?!" he demanded.

"No, no one hurt me, Puck, calm down." Kurt hushed him with another kiss before he got all worked up again. He easily slid into the other boy’s lap to be an even better distraction.

Puck was calmed again from the pleasant weight on top of him and the gentle, deep kiss. His hands gripped him much softer this time, mindful of his bruises. "I'll kill anyone that hurts you," he growled against his lips in between kisses. Kill was an exaggeration, but he'd sure as hell beat them to a pulp.

"Okay," Kurt said, obviously just humoring him. "But you need to calm down before someone gets hurt. You could have really hurt Karofsky if I hadn't intervened."

Puck took a deep, shaky breath. "He would have deserved it," he muttered, but nuzzled his lips with his again, begging for another kiss.

"Do you know how many times I have had to restrain from punching that boy? You have to reign in on your instincts or they will get you in trouble," Kurt spoke the words of his father again.

"My instincts?" Puck asked, thinking that was a very strange way to put it. But what was even weirder was the steady beat of a drum in his ears and the intoxicating scent around him. "I can hear your heart beating. I can... I can still smell myself on you. That's not fucking normal," he panicked, "Do you think... do you think I should go tell the nurse?"

"No, I think you should wait it out. Maybe it will go away," Kurt offered lamely.

"I've been waiting, I've been ignoring, but it only gets worse!" Puck was near hysterics now.

"Shhh," Kurt soothed gently before he kissing Puck again and reaching to undo the other boy's pants.

Puck's chest was still heaving as he felt Kurt's hand slide down to where he wanted it the most. There was an excess of energy inside of him and he felt like he could burst if he didn't get it out. "What are you doing?" he asked in a heated whisper.

"I'm helping you relax," was Kurt’s simple answer as slipped his hand into his jeans and palmed him through his boxer shorts.

Puck's breathing became more and more even just from the sound of Kurt's voice and his hands touching him. He knew that anyone could come in and see them, but it only made things more exciting. He relaxed and leaned back against the wall, watching the other boy intently like he might just devour him. "You're beautiful," he confessed with star struck eyes.

"Really?" Kurt smiled, taking Puck's cock out of his boxers and stroking it slowly. "I think you are just saying that because I'm giving you a hand job."

That could be right. Puck didn't think he could admit to such a thing while he wasn't a desperate mess of putty in Kurt's hands. "Maybe, but you're beautiful all the time." He closed his eyes to moan and thrust up into the other boy's hand. His cock was hard and ready and already leaking at the tip. This wouldn't take long at all.

"Really?" Kurt asked, picking up the pace a little.

Puck let his eyes roll back into his head as he just concentrated on the feel of Kurt's slick hand working him as if he knew exactly what he liked. "Fuck yes," he panted, though if it was the answer to Kurt's question or just a cry of passion, he could tell. "God, that's good..."

Kurt bit down hard on Puck's bottom lip. His own erection strained from the deep noises he was making. "You're mine," he practically growled into the other boy’s ear, though he didn't really know where the words had come from.

The bite sent a shock wave through Puck’s body and the mixture of pain and pleasure pushed him that much closer to the edge. When he heard the possessive growl in his ear, he was surprised, and if it had been from anyone else, he would have thought they were crazy. But the fact that he belonged to Kurt was undeniable, especially now. "Fuck yeah... yours..." he surrendered without hesitation.

The wolf in Kurt growled happily from his admission. He gripped Puck tighter. "Come for me."

Puck was completely enslaved to Kurt's command, and when he thrust up into his wet palm one more time, he let his eyes flutter closed as he came hard all over Kurt's clothes. It was suddenly as if all the tension left him as he slumped against the wall, his eyes half open and staring spellbound into Kurt's. "What are you?" he asked suddenly with a lazy smirk.

Kurt nipped at his lips. "I'm Kurt Hummel," he teased, but frowned when he looked down and saw how dirty his new shirt was now.

Puck just chuckled. "I like how you look stained with my come," he told him simply, because he didn't regret it. He would smell like him now for the rest of the day.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you had any idea how much this cost... no, you wouldn't care either way, would you?" he sighed.

"No," Puck answered with a lazy grin, just enjoying the feel of Kurt's gentle weight in his lap and the smell of sex between them. He remembered how he had pushed him away last night. After that, he never expected to get close to him again, much less fool around in the boy's locker room. "Does this mean we're, like... together?" he asked hesitantly.

Kurt tensed at the question. He didn’t want to think about that now. "I wish we could, but we can't and the reasons are complicated," he said, even as he leaned further into Puck and buried his face in the other boy's shoulder.

Puck wasn't satisfied with that, but he knew he had to be for now. It was obvious that Kurt wanted him, despite his denial, and that was enough for now. "There's something weird about you, Hummel. I don't know quite what it is your hiding, but I'll find out," he promised with a clever smirk, though he knew he really should be concentrating on what was going on with himself.

Kurt prayed to whatever deities there were that Puck wouldn’t. "No you won't," he admitted simply before he forced himself off of his lap. "Now try and not kill anyone. I won't always be here to stop you with hand jobs."

Puck hoped that he always would. His body felt rested, at peace, and satisfied in ways that only Kurt could provide him. "Can I see you tonight?" he asked. His hand reached out for Kurt's arm and gripped him tight, not ready to let him go.

"No, I have a… family reunion I have to go to," the werewolf answered.

"At night? That's a little weird," Puck mused. He could tell just by his tone of voice that the other boy was lying. He smirked and pulled him closer again. "Can I go with you?" he asked, only to tease.

"I'm sure my dad would just love that," Kurt snorted as he allowed Puck to tug him closer.

Puck pulled him until he was once again in his lap. "Aw, come on, I'm not that bad. Maybe he'll like me," he teased, knowing that he was definitely not the kind of boy you brought home to meet the parents, especially Burt Hummel. He wondered if Finn knew about them. He had a feeling that if the rumors had reached him, he would know it by now.

"It's not you. It's just that he wants me to be with someone else... an old family friend of ours," Kurt tried to explain. "He's came up to the school a few times to eat lunch with me, you've probably seen him around," he added with a shrug.

Puck, at first, didn't understand. How could he? "What? You're shitting me. Like... an arranged marriage? I thought he was totally cool with you being gay.” Just the thought of Kurt being with anyone else threatened to send him close to the edge of his control again.

"He is. It's a guy he wants me to be with."

Now Puck was even more confused. He gave him the dumb jock look he sometimes got when he didn't know what to do or think, but there was rage right underneath the surface. "I don't get it. Why does he want you to be with this dude? And what's he got that I don't?"

"He's just a family friend... besides, it doesn’t really matter does it? It's not like you won't be with the next cheerleader that looks your way," Kurt pointed out.

Puck was silent for a moment in which the anger and jealousy and lust built up and overflowed. He could smell Kurt's arousal, still unsatisfied, and it triggered something else inside of him. Before Kurt could know what was happening, he threw him down to the floor and pounced on top of him. "I don't want anyone else," he growled.

"You did not just throw me on the dirty locker room floor, Puckerman!" Kurt sounded outraged even when he made no move to push the other boy off of him. "And I don't care what you want!"

Puck didn't care at all about what Kurt thought about the hygiene of the floor. None of that mattered right now. Right now, he was not himself. "I don't want you with him!" he shouted, their bodies dangerously close to one another as he bent down to attack his neck in a possessive bite.

The bite seemed to make Kurt's whole body go limp, even as he hissed. "It's not up to you," he challenged directly into Puck’s ear.

When Puck pulled back, his eyes were no longer human as he pushed Kurt's pants and boxer briefs down along with his own so fast that neither of them knew what was happening before he was thrusting roughly against him, their slick cocks sliding against one another.

Kurt's sudden yelp quickly turned into a moan. "Make me come... make me come," he demanded as he brought him back down for a kiss.

Puck growled into the kiss and thrust harder, his hands clawing at his thighs and forcing them to wrap around his hips. He didn't need to say anything to make it obvious that he thought Kurt belonged to him and no one else. "Come, baby, come for me," he broke the kiss to demand.

As if Puck's words had some magical power over him, Kurt came undone much earlier than he was prepared for. He shouted his release and pulled the other boy closer to him as the after affects shook his body. Puck bit his lip until he tasted blood and deepened the kiss. When he felt Kurt tense, he shouted loudly against his sore flesh and soiled his already stained shirt and his own.

Lying there, on the dirty locker room floor with Puck's weight on him and his spunk all over him, Kurt came to a realization that he would not have it any other way. "I am so screwed," he said out loud to himself.

Puck made no move to lift himself from Kurt, even though he knew anyone could walk in on them and find them in this compromising position. It was a while before he could speak. "I could screw you even more," he smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked Puck on the back of the head. "That is not funny... get off me before we get caught."

Puck laughed and made no move to get off of him. "Make me," he challenged with one raised eyebrow.

Kurt used all his strength to flip them over so he was on top. "Just did."

Once Puck got over his brief moment of shock, he flipped the smaller boy over onto his stomach and covered his body with his again. "How are you so strong?" he asked.

"Ow, Puckerman. Get off me," Kurt demanded.

Puck manhandled Kurt to once again lie on his back, trying to provoke him into using all of his strength again. But when his eyes focused on his, he saw them flash into something more and he threw himself away from the other boy. "There it is again..." he panted. "What the fuck is going on?!"

Kurt stood up and turned away from him to get his clothes back in order. "Nothing is going on. You just have a wild imagination."

Puck shook his head. "This is not just my imagination, even if I am just going crazy... you and me... it's different," he stammered. It was different, and not just because they were both boys. "What are you, Hummel?!" he demanded.

This was dangerous territory they were stepping into now. This was just what his father had warned him about. "I have to go," Kurt said suddenly, determined to leave him with more questions than answers.

But Puck wasn't going to let him walk away from this one without a fight. He stood up and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, slamming him into the locker and holding him there. "This isn't me, all of this I'm feeling..." his voice didn't hold the strength he wished it would.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. Memories of this same boy shoving him into dumpsters came flooding back to him. "Let me go Puckerman," he said firmly.

Puck was so shaken up that he actually pulled away from him. He would have to change before he went anywhere, even though the smell of their sex was the most comforting thing in the world right now. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I wish I could help you," Kurt told him honestly as he relaxed a little.

Puck realized then that Kurt already had. He had taken him out of a very dangerous situation and calmed him down in a way that no one else could, even if it didn't last long. "It's nice to... talk to someone," he muttered down to the floor, embarrassed by how open he was to him. He was a stud, one of the most popular guys in school, even after joining Glee and developing gay feelings towards Kurt Hummel. But all the fame and glory came with consequences. Sometimes, he didn't feel like he had any real friends. "I don't really have anyone to talk to."

"You can talk to me," Kurt told him quietly. He hesitated for a moment before he pulled out a pen and took the other boy’s bare arm and wrote his phone number across his skin. "You can call me later. If you want."

Puck felt his heart skip a few beats again from this simple act. He smirked with new confidence as he pulled Kurt to him, much gentler this time, and planted a kiss on his lips. He tasted himself there. He swirled his tongue around his and felt the electric current between them. It made him feel strangely complete at a time when he knew he was nothing but broken and lost.

Kurt moaned and pulled away when he needed air. He rested his forehead against Puck's. "I'm glad you didn't listen to the no kissing rule."

"I don't listen to any rules. They're meant to be broken, anyway. You're filthy," he teased, knowing it was all his fault. No one had ever been so hot while so dirty.

"Ugh, I know," Kurt grimaced as he looking down at himself. "At least I smell like you," he said, but blushed when he realized he had said it out loud.

The smell of both their sex on each other's clothes and skin was like a drug to him, sedating him. "I smell good on you," he smiled. "I smell it more... more than I should," he tried to explain, but realized he must just sound like an idiot.

Kurt's hands clutched Puck's t-shirt. Things were starting to get stranger and stranger, but Kurt didn't understand what it was all adding up to.

"Do you think I'm going crazy?" Puck mumbled nervously.

"No, I just think you have stressed yourself out with worry," Kurt told him gently.

Puck knew that wasn't true. Kurt would worry too if he was hallucinating like he was. "I don't want you to see that guy," he mumbled. The thought of Kurt with anyone else was enough to put him back in that state of fury. "Your dad will understand. He's the most understanding dude I know."

Kurt would see Sean tonight at the pack meeting and everyone would know that he had lost his virginity. "Puck, whatever this thing is between us… it can never be more than just sex. You understand that, right?"

For a minute, Puck only gave Kurt another one of his blank stares. It was already much more than sex whether either of them wanted it to be or not. "Do you like this guy?" he asked suddenly. "How old is he?"

"He's okay... he's really nice... he's twenty-four,” Kurt admitted a little reluctantly.

Puck knew that he had no room to criticize anyone for dating older people, considering he's slept with women older than his own mother. But Burt didn't exactly seem like the arranged marriage type. Maybe Kurt was making all this up to push him away. Suddenly, he felt a little sad. "Yeah. Sure. I uh, should go," he mumbled, but his arms were still loosely wrapped around his middle.

"Yeah, you should. Maybe, maybe you can call me tomorrow?"

"Okay," Puck said, a little unsure. He leaned forward to land his lips hesitantly on his again before he grabbed his gym bag and walked out of the locker room.

Kurt watched him go, a knot in his stomach growing.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Burt was on the couch watching football when his son came home from school. Normally, he would have greeted him warmly, but he was still upset with him and his heart was still broken. He had even thought about calling off the meeting tonight, but he knew how dangerous it was to have all his wolves, especially the young ones, running around Lima without their alphas. Especially while the mysterious black wolf that had attacked Kurt remained free.

"My day was great, Dad, thanks for asking," Kurt said sarcastically as he dropped his designer messenger bag in the middle of the living room. Normally, he would have sat it down neatly in his room, but he was feeling very defiant.

Burt didn't get angry because he knew it was what his stubborn teenager expected. "Still acting like a puppy, I see," he observed simply. "You are more mature than this, Kurt. Pick up your things." He smelled like soap, Burt noticed. He had just showered. But despite some time passing since ‘the incident’, he could still smell the human boy on him.

"Finn leaves his crap all over the house, so I can too," Kurt insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'm not going to the stupid pack meeting tonight, either. Especially if I'm still grounded."

Burt was not going to give into his son by fighting with him. "You're going to shift here? And do what?"

"Watch television?" Kurt shrugged, purposely thinking of the most ridiculous thing he could.

Burt knew that it was a combination of his son’s transition into wolf puberty, the hormones, and the pull of the full moon that was making him so irritable and defiant. Young wolves were hard to raise and he just hoped that he wasn't losing him. "Forget it. I'm not letting you stay here alone on a full moon when an adult lone wolf had already attacked you once."

Kurt's jaw dropped at that. "Hey, I won that fight!"

Burt shook his head. It was easy for young wolves to think they were unbreakable and stronger than their elders. "You got hurt. If the wolf is as big as you say it is, you could have been killed. And you're insane if you think I'm letting you out of my sight until we settle this and find him."

Kurt sighed in defeat and slumped down beside his father on the couch. After a minute, he leaned his head against his shoulder. "Are you still angry with me?" he asked after a few minutes of nothing but the low hum of the television.

Burt sighed deeply. He would always disapprove of Kurt for what he did, but it wouldn't solve anything to be angry. "You're my pup. I'm not still angry at you. But I can't have you doing it again. You are too young and too precious to me. I know what it's like to be a young wolf. You just have to learn to control your instincts."

Kurt thought of Puck and how the very sight of him could make his blood heat up. There was something about the human that made it very easy to lose control. "Okay," he agreed quietly, all the while thinking about how he had lost control again just a few short hours ago.

Burt put his arm around his son. Kurt needed him now, and he wasn't going to push him away. "And don't let any of the other wolves treat you any less because... of what happened. When you find your right mate, years from now, it won't matter to him."

Kurt had no thoughts of a future mate. "I thought you wanted me to be with Sean?" he asked, looking up at his father.

Burt sighed. It was true that he wished Kurt would one day fall in love with Sean and they would become mates for life. After all, it would mean Kurt would be safe and happy, and that was all Burt ever wanted for him. "Sean would be good to you. He would give you stability and happiness and safety and beautiful, healthy pups. But I can't make you fall in love, and if he isn't the one for you, than he isn't the one. But you shouldn't be thinking about this stuff now. You are only sixteen."

"So... hypothetically, if I wanted to date a human… you would be okay with it?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Burt was surprised by the question. "What would you want with a human, Kurt? It would put our lives in danger, you wouldn't be able to hide who you are from them, and they could never be your true mate," he told him. A human boy could never give him a family and could never truly make him happy.

"Like you said, I'm sixteen and not looking for anything serious, so why would dating someone put us in danger?" he challenged.

"Because you wouldn't be able to keep your identity from him, that's why," Burt tried not to lose his temper again. "We have lived hundreds of years among humans just from being careful, and all of it can't be ruined just because you want to be with one," he told him sternly. "Do you understand me?"

"But... hasn't any of our kind fallen in love with a human before?" Kurt asked, because it had to have happened at some point.

Burt didn't know how to answer him because he didn't know the answer. He was sure that eventually it had to have happened, but he was sure that it hadn’t ended well. "Why are you asking all these- wait. Does this have to do with that human boy?!" he turned to demand. They both knew what human boy they were referring to.

Kurt bit his lip and looked away guiltily. "I think... I really like him and he likes me, too."

Burt was visibly stunned. He wanted to lash out, to destroy something, to shift and hunt down a wild animal and rip it to shreds. He felt his fangs elongating and his eyes shifting. But instead of doing any of those things, he held back his anger. His son was being honest with him. He needed him to stay honest.

"You probably only think he does because you... did things with him. Human boys are like that, it is the only thing they want," he tried to explain to him calmly. "How do you think he will feel when he finds out what you are, if he hasn't already?"

Kurt frowned at that. Puck seemed to be going through enough right now. He didn't need Kurt's weirdness in his life. "I wouldn't want him to get hurt," he admitted.

"You don't want to involve a human in a life like ours. It's too dangerous for him, and more importantly, dangerous for you, our pack, and our entire existence as a species. You're young and energetic and want to be normal with normal relationships, I get that. But I don't want you doing anything that you are too young for again, or I'll be tempted to hunt him down and make sure he never lays a hand on you again. I wouldn't hurt him, but I'd do what any sensible worried father would do, human or wolf."

Not like Kurt would be announcing his sex life to his father anytime soon. "Finn is only a few months older than me and he is sexually active... I understand that it’s a different circumstance, but I can be careful, too, just like he is."

Burt's eyes darkened at that. "Finn is not sexually active, and if he is, he certainly would be getting the same talk from me if I knew! It doesn't matter if you're careful, you cannot be intimate with humans!" he snapped. "Even if you weren't a wolf, you can't have sex anyway, I told you, you are too young."

"I'm sixteen, Dad! Normal sixteen year olds have sex!" Kurt finally exploded.

This time, it was harder for Burt to contain his anger. "Maybe they do, but it doesn't mean a sixteen year old is old enough for that kind of thing! Some sixteen year olds also do drugs and drop out of school, does that mean you should too?" he challenged.

Kurt was tired of arguing with the one person he needed to be able to talk to. He threw up his hands in defeat. "You know what, Dad? Whatever. I'm tired of fighting."

Burt sighed. "I never wanted to fight with you. But you are too young for sex and that is the end of it. And if I find that you have mated with that human again, I'll be forced to take you out of that school. And I don't want to do that," he told him as calmly as he could.

Kurt's gasped at the thought of being taken out of school... and away from Puck. "Fine... I... I'll do anything you say, don't take me out of school," he said, beginning to panic at the thought.

Burt was glad that something finally got him through to Kurt. He had meant his threat, however. If Kurt continued his romantic involvement with this human, he would be forced to protect his son by placing him elsewhere. "I don't want to. You say you want to be normal, Kurt, but you are normal. You are exactly what you are meant to be. And I want you to have human friends, I think it's great that you do, but keep your pants on."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically and promised himself that he would actually try and do as his dad asked this time. No sex. He would just have to keep away from Puckerman.

Burt sighed, this time in relief as he pulled his son to him in an embrace. "I just don't want to lose you and I don't want you to grow up too fast," he admitted.

Kurt hugged him back even though he wasn't happy about the situation. "I guess I have to go to the pack meeting, huh?" he mumbled into his shoulder.

Burt sighed and ran his fingers through his son's hair as if he were petting him. "It's important that you go and explain this black wolf to everyone," he said, although he would much rather Kurt not go at all, either. "And don't you want to run?"

"Yeah, but... I don't want them to know," he admitted quietly.

"Well, you shouldn't have done it in the first place," Burt told him softly.

How do you explain to your father that you don’t regret what he thinks was your worse transgression? Simple really, you didn't. Kurt pulled away from the hug. "I'll go change."

***

Luckily, the first part of the pack meeting that night was short and sweet. Kurt did his part by explaining what he knew of the unidentified wolf and sat back to listen to the others debate over what to do. A few of the other young wolves kept sneaking strange glances at him when he wasn't looking, but he could still feel their eyes on him. They knew he was different, that he wasn't a virgin anymore, but they did not smell each other on him. It raised suspicions quickly, but none of them were bold enough to ask in front of their alpha. Kurt just hoped it would be enough to keep them from hitting on him ever again.

Later, Sean waited until the pack had scattered to prepare for the run to take off his shirt. His muscles twitched with the urge to shift right then and there, but there was something he needed to do first. It was something he needed to do while still in human form.

It wasn't easy to sneak up on a werewolf, but Sean had more years of experience than the pups of the pack. He stepped up right behind Kurt and inhaled his scent deeply, letting his own breath tickle the rising hairs on the back of his neck. Kurt felt the chill go down his spine and he jumped back when he looked behind him and saw him there. "What the fu...!" he snapped. He had just taken his own shirt off, but now, he covered his naked chest protectively. "Jesus, Sean, don't sneak up on me!”

"Who was it?" Sean asked, though it was clear that just under the surface, he was not at all calm. The full moon was too bright in the sky and he was too on edge and too anxious to find the one that had spoiled the pack leader's son. His mate. "You may have everyone else fooled, but I know the truth. I know it wasn't one of our own."

"That really isn't any of your business," Kurt shot back. He couldn't believe that he had the audacity to approach him with this. "Now back off before you piss me off!" His eyes flashing to bright, ice blue gave away the fact that he already was pissed off.

Sean's eyes also changed to bright amber and his fangs snapped into place. He could feel the moonlight trickling down his back, his entire body itching for the run now. "I believe it is my business, Kurt. You're going to put the entire pack in danger just so you can give yourself away to just about anyone? When you have me?" His growl then was not human.

"Oh sweetheart," Kurt laughed with obvious false affection. "If I wanted you, I would have had you." And with that, he used all his strength to push past the larger wolf. He had never played by the pack's rules. He thought that the Alpha/Beta crap was just that… crap. He didn't understand why the other wolves put up with Sean's bullshit as his father’s second-hand-man. Kurt Hummel bowed down to no one and he never will.

Sean growled again, infuriated by Kurt's defiance. It was the first time he had raised his voice at the young wolf. After all, it had been all about courtship before. "You can play your stupid little games with the human boys, but one of these days, you're going to want a real wolf," he snarled as he followed behind the shirtless Kurt. "I am the only one for you and you are the only one for me."

"You are delusional," Kurt told him, "I'm never going to want you or anyone else in this pack. I found what I wanted."

That enraged Sean even more. He felt his human hair rising up and his muscles tensing as he continued to hold back his shift, but not for long. "So you would put the entire pack in danger? We are your family, Kurt your only family.”

"I'm not endangering anyone," he lied.

"Seems like you're pretty attached to your human. Smells like you're pretty attached," he snarled through fanged teeth. To further make a point, he stepped up to Kurt until he towered over him. His body was so close that he could almost feel the other wolf’s energy prickling his skin. "You better watch over him closely if you plan on seeing him again." And with that last threat, he turned from Kurt and shifted gracefully into a large grey wolf and took off.

Kurt growled after Sean. There was no way in hell anyone would ever hurt Puck, not while he was still breathing. He thought about the unknown wolf again and how he seemed so focused on Puck, and he felt the sudden need to see him just to make sure he was okay.

He shifted into wolf form easily and made sure no one was looking before he took off towards Puck's house.

***

Puck was restless when he came home to an empty house that afternoon. Apparently, his mom had gone on a date and his sister was out having a sleepover with friends. She was far too young to be staying out all night on a school night, but he knew his mother was probably too drunk to notice or care.

He was on edge and had been all day. His heart raced like he had just ran a mile, even though the walk home from school had been easy and short. He immediately went for the kitchen, grabbing his mother's beer and downing it as if that could somehow help calm him down.

It was an hour later that Puck began to feel the pain. It began as a dull ache in his stomach and grew and expanded until he felt his entire body clenching around him like his very bones were crunching and groaning underneath his skin. He drank more to dull the pain and turned on the television in his bedroom to try and distract himself, but the agony only increased, and soon, he was writhing on the floor. His cell phone was in his backpack just feet away, but it was like he was losing control of his own limbs.

Should he call 911? His mother? It was then that he glimpsed through his fading vision at the numbers scribbled on his arm.

Kurt.

His shaking hand stretched for his bag, but before he couldn’t reach it, his hands mutated into claws. He hardly had the chance to blink before his entire body changed with it, and in one swift, forced, painful movement, he opened his eyes again to a different world.

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to

Howl, howl  
Howl, howl

But Puck had no control over the large black wolf that he had become. It was like something inside of him that had been pent up and hidden for so long had finally been released. He raged through the room, not able to hold himself back. He barely heard the music on the television.

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground

Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness  
And howl, howl  
Howl, howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground

And howl

Puck ripped the curtains from the wall, tearing them to shreds with his newly sharpened teeth and clawing the walls with his huge paws. He knocked over furniture, ripped apart the sheets and pillows on the bed, and broke his dresser mirror.

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters

A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground

Kurt sped up when he heard the noise from inside Puck’s house. When he got to the front door, he panicked when he heard a wolf inside. In that moment, he couldn’t think of anything but getting inside the house and saving Puck. He backed up to get a running start before he jumped and crashed through the front window and faltered only slightly when his paws hit the floor.

Puck jumped from the sudden sound of glass shattering, but in his rage, he didn't notice the other wolf in the house. He snarled and clawed at the walls, tearing the plaster and wood like it was nothing. When Kurt saw the wolf he didn't know, a quick snarl was his only warning before he attacked. He knocked the other wolf off his feet and onto the floor.

Puck was taken off guard when he was tackled and whimpered pathetically from the pain of his new body hitting the floor so violently. In shock, he simply fell limp to the ground and pleaded for life. Kurt only snarled and circled his prey, refusing to fall for the pathetic whimpers, but only until he got a good whiff of the other wolf's scent. Then, he froze.

But it was impossible, wasn't it?

He hesitantly crept closer to lick the tip of the other wolf's nose, trying to get a look into his eyes. Puck panicked again and tried to make himself as small as possible as he curled up into a ball with his ears perfectly flat and his tail between his legs. He was terrified.

Kurt whined, beginning to worry that he might have actually hurt him. Taking a chance, he shifted back into his naked, human form. "It's okay, you're all right," he said right away.

Puck backed further into the corner of the destroyed room and whimpered when the white wolf in front of him morphed into Kurt. Suddenly, it all came together for him. "Puck?" Kurt questioned, unsure. "It's okay, baby. It's me," he said, reaching his human hand out hesitantly to smooth down the black wolf's fur.

This time, Puck didn't flinch back at Kurt's gentle touch. Instead, the overwhelming scent of him soothed him for the first time since his change. Still whimpering, he crept forward on his forearms, his ears still low to the ground. He crawled over to Kurt until he was right in front of him and looked up through pleading eyes, but he was still mute.

"That's a good boy, you're okay," Kurt told him gently, still not quite believing it. It explained a lot, but it also left a lot of questions unanswered. "You can still control this. If you want to go back to your human form, you just have to concentrate on what you look like as a human."

Puck shook his head as much as he could as a wolf, but he knew it just looked and felt wrong. He whined again and crawled forward until he could nestle his head in his lap. He didn't think he could ever turn back into a human. His arm... or leg... was bleeding, but he barely felt the pain through his rush of adrenaline.

"Shhh, it's okay. If this is your first change, you might not be able to change back until the sun rises," Kurt explained. He felt the pull of the moon on his own body, but he could ignore it a little longer. "Let's get you cleaned up and, um... find me some clothes."

Puck didn't think he could move, and more importantly, I didn't want to. His entire body was foreign to him, after all. So when he stood, he stumbled and collapsed onto the ground again. But Kurt needed clothes, and he needed him to be strong. His tail still wedged between his legs, he stumbled over to the ruined dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and sweats clumsily with his teeth. He shyly dropped them in front of Kurt.

Kurt smiled and slipped on the pants. He pulled the drawstring tight so that they would stay up. "Come on, Noah, up here," he said, patting the bed. Puck eyed it suspiciously at first, not sure if he'd even make it, but he was surprised when he was able to jump onto it as swiftly as he could. He instantly crawled as close to Kurt as possible, laying his head in his lap again and whining as if he were trying to speak.

Kurt gently wrapped his bleeding paw with the t-shirt. "I never thought… If I had known… it's my fault for what happened in the bathroom. You were reacting to my pheromones. It's… it's a wolf thing," he said. It was hard to confess even when Puck couldn't talk back.

Puck didn't know what Kurt meant by that and he especially didn't know what the word ‘pheromones’ meant. He also didn't really know if it really was Kurt's fault or not. But right now, it didn't matter. The fact of the matter was that now he was stuck in wolf form, unable to go back to himself, and Kurt was the only comfort. He shifted, and with his ears back submissively, he sniffed and licked his face.

Kurt pet Puck's fur gently. "I have to change back soon. Don't be afraid, okay?" Puck didn't understand why Kurt had to change, why he wanted to change. He whimpered and moved away, not because he was afraid, but because he knew he needed space.

Kurt felt his metamorphosis tingle through his body and he realized what an odd feeling it was to shift in front of a non pack-mate. It made him feel vulnerable, but in a good, exciting sort of way. He made a questionable sound to Puck, hoping he hadn't scared him, but Puck crawled closer and boldly nuzzled him. He breathed in his familiar scent and even smelled himself there as only a wolf can.

Kurt barked happily and playfully nuzzled him back before he jumped off the bed and yipped at him to follow. Puck's ears went back and his tail slipped further between his legs as if the instinct of the wolf inside of him told him how to be submissive. Unable to bear the thought of being alone, he reluctantly followed, and the t-shirt fell off his paw. He looked down with wolf eyes and licked away the dried blood, but to his surprise, the wound was completely healed and the pain was gone.

Kurt ran back to nuzzle him playfully before he ran back out the door to the living room. The window he broke before was their easiest way out now. He waited for his mate to catch up before he leaped gracefully through the hole as if to show him how.

Afraid to part from him, Puck had no choice but to jump a little less gracefully after him. He landed a little clumsily on his feet as if he were still trying to get a hang of this new body. Once he was with Kurt again, he stood straight up and was a little taller and larger overall than his mate by his side. He nuzzled him affectionately as if to reassure himself and licked his face and muzzle. If Kurt was able to smile in this form, he would have then. Everything seemed right in the world as he suddenly took off into the woods behind the house, knowing the other wolf would follow.

The first time Puck tried to run after him, he stumbled, but he quickly recovered his pride and hoped his mate hadn't seen him embarrass himself. But Kurt was busy running away, and knowing that he couldn't lose him, Puck ran as fast as he could after him. When the shadows of the forest engulfed them in privacy, he playfully nipped him as he raced beside him.

God, nothing had ever felt as good as running felt now. He was finally exercising those muscles that he never knew he had. Puck ran as fast as his long, slender legs could take him, which was faster than any human could fathom. They ran and ran until he could barely hear the beating of his mate's heart over the wind in his ears. Every few meters, they would stop and tackle one another like newborn puppies, working off the energy the moon was bathing them in.

As the moon began to set and the sun began to warm the Earth, Kurt found a small cave deep in the woods for them to settle down in. Puck snuggled close to his mate in their warm den, thinking that this was a perfect place to have their pups. It was a thought that came and went quickly. It was Puck thinking like a wolf and nothing more, and in the morning, he wouldn't even remember it.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, as the sun came up, Kurt shivered in his sleep. He was suddenly cold as he shifted back to his naked, human form. He unconsciously snuggled closer to the nearest heat source, which just happened to be another naked human.

Puck, while still deep in sleep, twitched his arms and legs the same way a canine would run in its sleep. When he felt the body next to him move, he slowly opened his eyes and yawned dramatically. He shivered when he felt an icy chill up his fur-… wait.

Something was wrong.

He shot up, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling of the dirt cave. "What- fuck! I'm... I'm healed!" he shouted, looking down upon his own human flesh.

Kurt startled awake from the raised voice of his den mate. It took him a moment to shake the dreams from his hair and realize what he had said. "You're not healed. You're a werewolf," he tried to explain to him as gently as he could.

Puck just stared at Kurt dumbly. "That's impossible. That's..." he stopped, too overwhelmed to speak any more. What happened last night was undeniable.

"I know it sounds crazy… but it's true, Noah. You are a werewolf and so am I... obviously," he told him again. "It's not a curse like humans portray in horror stories. It's a completely natural phenomenon. It's… it’s genetic."

Puck curled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his hands, unable to stand it. He had so many questions, but no voice to ask them. Maybe if he closed his eyes and opened them a few minutes later, this would all be a nightmare.

"Puck, it's going to be okay. I'm going to help you. I know how overwhelming all this can be."

Puck began to hyperventilate in panic, and when he recovered his face from his hands, his expression was confused. "Did you do this to me? How long have you been a... a fucking wolf?" he asked, though there was no anger in his voice. Just fear.

Kurt shook his head. "It's not a disease. You can't catch it from me. I was born a werewolf."

Puck was shaking by now, but not because the chill of the air was cold on his bare skin. "But I wasn't!" he insisted. "You mean your... your dad's a wolf, too?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah... and I think the reason you didn't change before is because you’re only… half wolf."

Puck shook his head and it spun painfully. "My mom isn't a werewolf, and neither is my sister..." he insisted, because he knew that was true. There was no reason for him to be like this. "How many of you are there?!" he demanded, as if he were still in denial about what he was.

"Maybe your dad?" Kurt questioned hesitantly, knowing it was a sensitive subject. But when the questions got more personal, he seemed to tense. "I can't talk about that."

Puck knew he should be balling his eyes out. He should be contemplating all of the ways to stop this from happening again. But at the same time, for the first time in his life, he felt like everything was falling into place. "Is this why you smell so good to me?" he asked suddenly, shifting closer to Kurt and inhaling him.

"I… I don't know," Kurt stuttered at Puck's suddenly closer proximity.

Puck shifted even closer to Kurt. His naked body was caked with mud, his hair messed up beyond repair, and he smelled of the earth and rain. "Is that why I want you so bad? Cuz... cuz I'm like you? And my body knew it all this time?" he whispered. He moved closer again until he was only an inch away. "It's pretty badass, bein' a wolf... I guess... I could get used to it. Right?" he asked, unsure.

"You were badass even as a human," Kurt admitted, wanting to stroke Puck's ego.

"You think so?" the jock asked as he leaned his whole body in until their lips were less than a breath's span away.

Kurt's tongue peaked out and playfully licked at the other boy’s lips. "I know so."

There were still so many questions he needed to ask, but right now, he only had one thing on his canine mind. He moaned in approval at the gentle flick of Kurt’s tongue before he smashed his lips onto his, shifting his naked body on top of the other boy’s and leaving no doubt in his mind what he wanted to do.

Kurt pulled his lips away suddenly. "No, we can't. The others will know if I mated with a wolf."

"Mated?" Puck repeated, not understanding. "We've had sex a lot before, and I think... I think I've always been a wolf... what difference would it make?"

"But you've changed now. Wolves don't just have random sex with other wolves. If we have sex everyone would know I've mated with you," Kurt explained breathlessly.

That all meant nothing to Puck. "I don't care what other people- wolves think," he insisted, leaning forward and laying on top of him again, his erection hard and ready.

It was very difficult for Kurt to think clearly with Puck naked and on top of him. "Fuck it," he said before he pulled him into a kiss and flipped them over so he was on top. "We… we can't go all the way though," he panted heavily.

Puck surrendered underneath Kurt immediately. "What can we do?" he asked innocently.

Kurt ground his hips into Puck's. "Well, I could make you come like this," he threatened, nipping at the other boy’s neck, his teeth slightly sharper than normal.

Puck gazed at Kurt's fangs for the first time. He didn't even realize his own had protruded as his fingers rose up to trace his pointed canines. "I want to be inside you," he whispered pleadingly.

It is amazing, Kurt thought to himself. Puck wasn't scared of him. Suddenly, his father's warnings meant nothing to him as he growled and captured his mate's lips in a harsh kiss. Puck growled back as he deepened the kiss, using lips and tongue and sharp teeth as his fingers slipped between his cheeks and toyed with his entrance before slipping two digits inside.

Kurt hoped Puck wouldn’t question the wetness he found there. Their other encounters had been so heated that Puck never questioned it before and he hoped it stayed that way. "I want you in me now," he panted as he gripped the other boy’s cock but he stopped just short of actually sinking down on it.

Puck had no patience left for hesitation. When Kurt gripped his throbbing cock but didn't go further, he lost all control and threw his lover onto the ground belly first before quickly covering his body with his. He poised his cock against his ass and let the wolf take over.

Kurt growled happily when he teased him into doing exactly what he needed him to do. He leaned up onto his hands and pushed back against him. "Do it. Fuck me," he demanded.

Puck growled and bit down hard on Kurt's neck as he grasped his naked, muddy hips and entered him with one hard thrust. He was surprised to find him wet and ready as if he had spent minutes preparing him. He moaned against him, his teeth still clamped over his flesh.

Kurt let out a howl and pushed back onto his lover encouragingly. Puck didn't give him time to adjust before he began to pound him from behind, claiming him as his own. He nuzzled his neck where he knew it must be sore, but his thrusts were far from gentle as he fucked him.

Kurt made a keening noise that barely sounded human and leaned down to bury his face in his arms as he had nothing to grip onto. With Puck inside of him, he forgot about everything. School, Glee, his dad, Sean… and suddenly, his whole world seemed to revolve around the other wolf, his one true mate.

Puck placed his palms flat on the ground and let his hips do all the work as the tip of his cock struck Kurt’s prostate deep inside him with each thrust. "Fuck, you feel so good," he growled against his sweating skin.

Kurt whimpered as Puck repeatedly found his tight, bundle of nerves. He was so close he could already feel his body clamping down on his lover. "Don't… don't come inside me," he had enough sense to warn before he was shouting his own release.

Puck cried out too when he felt Kurt's already overwhelming tightness close around him and he stilled as he held back from his own orgasm. "I want to come inside you," he panted, not understanding why he couldn't. He was barely holding himself back.

Kurt panted and tried to think clearly after his orgasm. "Can't risk it," he insisted as he sat back up on his hands and leaned forward and away from Puck.

When he pulled away, Puck growled low in his throat. He wasn't done yet, after all, and he was so close he felt like he was bordering on madness. "Can't risk what?" he asked, pinning Kurt down on the ground and positioning himself again.

Kurt knew he couldn't spring anymore craziness on him. He already had a lot of weird stuff to process, he didn’t need to know about his… special abilities. "I... just want to feel you come on my skin," he whispered, thinking of anything that Puck might buy. He didn't try to pull away again.

Puck wanted to plunge back inside him and fuck him hard until his come overflowed out of him, but he knew better than to do something that was uninvited. God, he was whipped already. He was already so close that only four of his own strokes on his cock made him explode all over Kurt's back and ass. He collapsed on top of the other boy and panted heavily, knocking the breath out of him.

Puck took a moment to come out of his sex coma before he lazily licked up Kurt's back, swiping his tongue up the warm trail of his own come and biting down on his shoulder blade. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, because he had to be sure.

"No, it was good... very good," Kurt assured dazedly, pushing Puck off of him so that he could roll over onto his back and face his lover. "I'm glad you’re not freaking out."

"It... it hasn't really hit me yet," he admitted. There were so many urges and emotions running through him that he hadn't stopped yet to think. He supposed the shock was still very real. "So like... werewolves... I guess you call it that... can be with other dudes? And that's okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, there is no issue with that in the pack," Kurt explained.

Puck bit his lip and tried not to be distracted again by the fact that Kurt was naked and come stained below him. "You have a pack? Can I... can I meet them?" he asked timidly, because he had a feeling a lot of questions could be answered that way.

Kurt bit his lip nervously. "Yeah, you can eventually. I need to talk to my dad first," he said, reaching up to cup Puck's face. "It might be very selfish of me, but I'm glad you are a wolf."

Puck frowned at that. He hadn't had enough time to decide if he was also glad. For the first time, he sort of wished he was normal. Or at least not a freak. "Would you like me if I wasn't? I still don't understand... how it happened..." he trailed off.

"I liked you before I knew," Kurt reassured him softly. "I think maybe your dad was one… or maybe it skipped a generation."

Puck furrowed his brows in thought and leaned against the wall of the den. "I think my mom would know if she married a werewolf," he insisted, not believing it for a minute. "I'm so confused… Do I have control over it?"

"Yes, you can change whenever you want to. But on the full moon, the urge will be strongest," he explained. "The more you change the easier it will be to control."

"I couldn't control it at all last night. I destroyed my bedroom," he pouted in shame, remembering how the beast inside of him practically exploded out. "Will you be with me next time I change?" he asked hopefully. "Do I have to keep it a secret?"

"I can be with you, but you can't tell anyone. It has to be a secret for now," Kurt told him gently.

"People have no idea. Just like I had no idea," he realized, still unable to fully process their night together and his shift into another body. "What the hell else is out there?" he asked. He scooted closer to Kurt again until their muddy, sweaty chests touched.

"No telling. Us wolves have kept to ourselves to keep safe," Kurt said as his hands automatically soothed up and down the other boy’s chest.

"How am I gonna hide it?" Puck asked, beginning to panic again. He couldn't imagine going through this alone.

"You just have to practice controlling yourself and focusing on your human side. You actually should be able to do that fairly easily since you’re a late bloomer. Your human side will probably be more dominant side."

"I'm not a late bloomer. I hit puberty years ago," Puck mumbled in his own defense, even though he was sure it didn't matter. Maybe the wolf puberty and human puberty were different. "When did you first turn into a wolf? How come you’re white? What do I look like?" He had to stop himself from asking questions too fast for Kurt to answer them.

"Most wolves turn around the time they start walking, and I don't know what defines what we look like in our wolf form. I remember my mother was a white wolf and my father is a grey wolf and you are a black wolf. And a strikingly beautiful one at that," Kurt smiled with a playful kiss.

That finally brought a smile to Puck's lips. "Does this mean we're like… together?" he asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Maybe..." Kurt shifted, sounding unsure. "There are still a lot of things you need to know."

He knew that, of course. "Like what?" he asked innocently, still very close to him.

"I..." It was harder to put into words than Kurt thought. "You remember the first time? In the bathroom? How I wasn't myself?"

"Yeah, I remember..." He would be crazy to forget. But he didn't know why Kurt was bringing it up now. "You were just acting on wolf tendencies. I get it," he shrugged.

Kurt bit his lip again. "Yeah… that was all,” he lied. "We should get going. Your mom is probably worried about you."

Puck scoffed at that. "My mom's probably more worried about her liquor cabinet..." he denied, getting the feeling that Kurt was trying to get rid of him. "I don't really want to go home. Why can't I just come with you? I don't really belong there anymore, anyway..."

"You can't come home with me. My dad would freak," Kurt said gently.

Puck looked down to the ground instead of into Kurt's eyes that had not yet shifted back to their duller, yet still beautiful blue hue. He wondered what his own animal eyes looked like. "When will I see you again?" he asked, though he felt ridiculous, clinging to Kurt Hummel like a life source.

"Puck, we live in the same small town, we go to the same school, we have glee together. You will see me soon," he teased.

Puck realized that this was the time to shut up. He was just looking more and more desperate. "Okay," he gave in, and in an attempt to regain his dignity, he pulled the other boy against him in a deep kiss.

Kurt’s hands clenched at Puck's shoulders, just as desperate not to let him go. Puck moaned into the kiss and broke it only so that he could breathe. "How are you gonna get home naked?" he laughed, not bothering to hide it as he looked him up and down, though he failed to realize he had to do the same. It wouldn't be the first time he snuck back into his house completely nude...

"We can change back and sneak back to our houses."

"Change back into wolves?" Puck asked hesitantly, clearly not to happy about that idea. He had never been uncomfortable in his own skin before. He was the stud of the school, after all. He had always been confident in that.

"I can change and go find us some clothes to bring back to you if you want," he offered.

"No, I think I can make it home. It wouldn’t be the first time I snuck back to my house naked," he smirked with a careless shrug.

"I don't want to know about your sexcapades," Kurt muttered, pushing him off of him.

The jock smirked at that. "Why? Jealous?" he challenged, already knowing the answer and refusing to back off of Kurt even as the smaller boy shoved him.

"Noooo," Kurt said sketchily, and pouted up at Puck when he wouldn't move.

Puck melted from that irresistible pout and leaned down to kiss him again, lingering only long enough to make him want more. When the kiss ended, he sat up and stretched his tired and overworked muscles. "You shouldn’t be jealous. There’s plenty Puckerman to go around," he teased further.

Kurt leaned up on his elbows to watch him carefully. "So you will be getting around?" he asked carefully.

Puck chuckled and shrugged indifferently. "Well, I'm hoping that soon someone will try to tie me down and tame me. But according to you, I am still single," he smirked, although he had no interest in anyone else and felt as if he never would again.

"You are technically still single," Kurt agreed, reaching out to run a hand over the other wolf’s chest.

Puck visibly shivered as he felt Kurt's hand explore him. "That's what I'm saying. Until someone comes to claim me, I'm free game," he smirked, though it was clear he was only saying it in hopes of Kurt getting the message.

Kurt groaned. "You don't know what you’re saying."

Puck smirked. He just must not be trying hard enough. "Course I do," he insisted.

"Wolves are possessive creatures. If I were to claim you, I would be your alpha," he said, pushing Puck back and straddling his hips. "You would belong to me. You wouldn't even be able to look at anyone else for the rest of your life. Or I would get extremely pissed off."

At first, Puck was stunned by that and stared up at him as if this was just another thing that may take him a while to digest. "Who says you get to be the alpha?" he challenged curiously, because to him, it didn't make much sense.

"If I were to claim you, I would be your alpha," Kurt told him again with a smirk. "And you did ask for it."

Puck frowned up at Kurt, but his body submitted. "But... why wouldn't I be an alpha?" he asked again, only half understanding what the word even meant.

Kurt shrugged. Truthfully, he had never heard of a carrier being an alpha, but he had always felt like one. He had never felt like submitting to anyone and loved the way Puck submitted to him. "If you want me to claim you, then you are not an alpha."

"I don't even really know what that means. But if it means you’re mine too, I guess I'll do anything," he admitted softly. What surprised him the most was how little he cared about being Kurt's bitch.

Kurt kissed him then, hard. "I'll protect you. I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Puck liked the sound of that. He thought about the time that Kurt admitted to being promised to another. "Then I'm yours, then," he smirked, wondering how exactly Kurt would go about 'claiming' him.

Kurt's whole body cried out to sink his teeth into Puck's shoulder and claim him right then and there but he couldn't make himself do it. "I wish I could."

Puck felt frustration rise up inside of him. "Why not?" he demanded, because they had already come so far. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"Noah, it's a permanent thing and we barely know each other. If I were to claim you and you were to flirt with a human, I would kill them. It's some serious stuff," he tried to explain.

Puck laughed at that, obviously too immature to take that seriously. "You wouldn't kill him," he snickered, but he frowned when he looked into Kurt's expression and only found dead seriousness there.

"You will have to realize that the wolf part of you will have very different desires than the human part of you," Kurt told him gently.

Puck stared at Kurt seriously for the first time that morning. "Have you ever killed someone? Will I kill someone?" he asked, beginning to feel that panic again, remembering every werewolf movie he had ever watched.

"I've never killed someone but I've never had to defend myself or someone I love, either... my mother died protecting me from hunters."

Puck was surprised to hear the "L" word from Kurt's lips. Surely he hadn't meant it that way. "Hunters... hunt us?" he asked in surprise. "What... what happened?"

"I was young and stupid and got caught in a trap. They thought we were just regular wolves and she ended up getting shot," Kurt told him in a very detached voice.

That sobered Puck up even more. "I'm sorry," he whispered with sincere emotion, imagining the scene in his mind. Kurt must have been no older than six, a young puppy, scared and helpless. He couldn't stand to think of it. "Do you think... my father is alive?"

"I don't know... I think that strange black wolf that was stalking you is suspicious," Kurt hinted.

Puck looked down to the ground. "He's not stalking me," he muttered, though he was not so sure.

He was stalking you and I kicked his ass," Kurt insisted proudly.

Puck smirked at that. He remembered watching in amazement as the smaller white wolf fought viciously against all odds. "Yeah you did... it was pretty bad ass. You did that just for me?" he asked hopefully.

"I was protecting what was mine," Kurt told him honestly without thinking.

Puck smiled, inching closer again. "So you admit it? That I am yours and no one else's?" he asked, because it was the only thing it could mean.

Kurt realized his mistake and tried to backtrack. "I meant I wasn't going to let another wolf mess with you," he said quickly.

"That's not all you meant," he insisted, and leaned forward until they touched. "Do what you have to do to claim me, or you can not have me at all," he provoked, though they both knew Puck couldn't follow through with that threat.

"That's not fair!" Kurt shouted indignantly.

Puck smirked triumphantly. "Well, it's not fair that you say I'm not your boyfriend. If I knew how to claim you, I would have already," he provoked further.

"No, you wouldn't. I wouldn't let you."

Puck took that as a challenge. He raised one brow. "Oh yeah?" he inched even closer, and when Kurt didn't back away, he went with what his inexperienced instinct told him to do and he attacked the other boy. He slammed his body against his and bit hard into his neck, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to stun and hopefully claim him.

Kurt growled even as his body seemed to go limp underneath Puck. "How do you do that?" he panted, remembering another time when Puck bit him and it seemed to make him melt.

Puck stopped his assault when he heard Kurt's velvet voice. He withdrew his teeth, feeling even more like he was definitely not the dominant person... err, wolf... in the relationship. Kurt was too firmly seated on a pedestal, and he felt foolish for pretending. "Do what? Did I claim you yet?"

Kurt chuckled at that. "No, I think you just found my weak spot."

Puck smirked confidently, because that was good, too. He playfully bit over that same fleshy part of his neck. He tasted him as if with a wolf's senses. "Here?" he asked.

Kurt moaned and pulled him closer to him. "Yeah, right there... God, it's like connected straight to my cock."

Puck's own cock jumped to attention at those words. He shifted so his erection nudged his wet entrance and he moaned and sank his teeth down on his neck again. He wanted so badly to move forward and fuck him again, but he needed a signal, a word from Kurt to give him permission.

"Come on," Kurt encouraged. "You might as well fuck me. I don't know when we will be able to do it again."

Puck didn't understand what that meant, but he wasted no time before he eased his cock back inside Kurt as if he belonged there. He exhaled deeply as he settled deep inside him.

"Puck," Kurt moaned, "God, you're so good at that.”

Puck felt his teeth sharpen into fangs, and looking down a him, he saw Kurt's own fangs peaking beyond those full, red lips. "God, you're fucking sexy," he sighed before he began to fuck him as hard as he could, finding him still slick and open.

It was freeing to know that he couldn't hurt Puck, that his own secret was no longer compromised. He scraped his sharpened nails down Puck's back and his legs tightened around Puck's waist. His back scraped against the cave floor but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure he was receiving.

Puck only fucked him harder, deeper, faster. "Good, baby?" he growled intimately into his ear, the pain from Kurt's claws only increasing his pleasure.

"God, yes," Kurt panted, using his strength to flip them over so he was on top. "You look good under me…"

Puck submitted instantly underneath Kurt as the other boy rode him hard. His eyes rolled back into his head as he thrust up in time with Kurt's rythm. "Fuck yeah," he groaned. He wondered if he would come again without touching his cock...

"Tell me when you’re going to come again," Kurt demanded breathlessly.

Puck's claws dug hard into Kurt’s thighs, leaving them bloody. "Don’t... don’t want to. Let me do it inside you," he panted, thrusting up madly into him.

Kurt's mind was now delirious with lust. "Fuck... do it, come in me," he said, kissing him hard.

Puck growled animalistically and thrust harder into him. "Gonna come," he warned before he thrust one more time and exploded deep inside him with a shout.

When Kurt felt him release, he moaned and bit down hard on his neck before coming himself and collapsing on top his lover.

Puck shouted again when he felt Kurt's bite hard on his neck. Still inside him, he moaned and collapsed onto his back. If this wasn’t what Kurt meant by claiming him, he didn’t know what was. "That was so good," he breathed.

"I think we let ourselves get a little carried away," Kurt mumbled into the other boy’s heaving chest.

Puck laughed. "Little carried away? We're wolves. And I haven’t been one long, but I’m pretty sure we can’t help it," he smiled.

"We certainly cannot control ourselves around each other, it seems." Kurt said kissing Puck's chest.

Puck smirked and stretched luxuriously like a big cat. "That's not a bad thing, is it?" he teased. He felt the urge to run, to turn back into a wolf and race his mate.

"No, it's just strange,” Kurt mumbled.

Puck snickered at that. "That’s strange? Strange is, after seventeen years of being a human, you suddenly turn into a wolf," he corrected as he nuzzled his neck where he had left a bruise.

"You are an oddity," Kurt told him with a teasing smile.

"Oh, I am?" he laughed back. "Well, little wolf boy, I think you are stranger than me.”

Kurt giggled and gave him a quick kiss before slowly easing off of Puck's spent cock. "We gotta go. My dad is already going to kill me as it is."

Puck frowned, missing Kurt painfully already. "Why would he do that?" He never imagined Burt as a strict parent. But now that he knew their secret, he realized he never really knew anything about him or his relationship with his son and still didn’t.

"Because I've been out all night and he doesn't know where I am," Kurt answered as if it were obvious.

"Oh..." Puck sighed. He was not used to the idea of parents wanting to know things like that. "I guess you're still grounded.”

Kurt thought about that for a moment as he quickly dusted the dirt from his skin. "I guess I will see you at school. I need to talk to my dad about you so you can meet the rest of the pack."

Puck grinned wide at that. "Do you think they'll like me?" he beamed.

"How could they not?" Kurt gave him a false smile.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, back at the house, Finn was in full wolf form, pacing the living room a little frantically. Both Burt and Sean had spent all night and all morning looking for Kurt who had mysteriously run off during the pack's run. He had wanted desperately to go with them, but Carol had forbidden it. She commanded him to stay at the house in case Kurt came back. But would he ever come back? Had something happened? Was it the black wolf that had attacked him before?

Kurt had shifted back into wolf form for his run back to his house. He crept through the doggie door in kitchen, hoping not to be noticed.

Finn sensed the intruder immediately. He sprung to action, the adrenaline rushing through his wolf blood as he stormed over to tackle the other animal to the ground. As soon as he did, however, he realized far too suddenly that the smaller white wolf was his brother. In apology, he slid off of him and wagged his tail eagerly. His ears were back as he licked the other wolf's mouth in submission.

Not expecting that he would ever get attacked in his own home, Kurt growled angrily and snapped at his step brother, despite Finn’s best attempts at an apology. Finn, whining dramatically, wagged his tail enthusiastically, and crouched low as he licked his mouth. When he was finally tired of kissing ass, he realized he should be trying to make sure the other wolf was unharmed. He began to sniff him all over, smelling another on him. Another wolf. He frantically began sniffing for injuries, but he could smell no blood, just something rich and musky like sex. 

Kurt ignored his brother’s smothering and took off towards his bedroom. He needed to shower and change into clothes before his dad got home. 

"Kurt! Kurt, get back here!" Finn yelled as he shifted to his human form and shouted against the closed bathroom door. "Where the fuck were you?! You have the whole pack worried sick! And you come home completely unharmed and smelling like sex?!"

"Something came up," Kurt shouted as he quickly washed off under the shower before drying himself and slipping on clean clothes. "Puck’s a werewolf! A late bloomer!" he said excitedly when he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Finn just barely had enough sense to cover up his own nakedness with a towel as Kurt came out from his quick shower. But nothing could have prepared him for what he said next. At first, he could only stare. Then, suddenly, he realized why the smell on his brother had been so familiar. "What?! Puckerman?! As in Noah Puckerman!? Is that who you were with?!" he demanded. 

"It doesn’t matter… Puck is like us!" he shouted, too excited to think this through.

Finn took a few steps forward and gripped his brothers arms. "You mated with him?!"

Kurt licked his lips nervously. "He’s who I… I lost control with," he admitted.

Finn stared. "And you saw him again? You lost control with him again? God, Kurt, do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!" he shook him slightly. "We're gonna have to lie... we have to come up with a story as to why you were gone..." 

"Why do we have to lie? If Puck is like us, I should be able to be with him." 

"Because he's not like us, Kurt. He's not part of our pack. And if Burt finds out that you ran away while a dangerous, rouge wolf is still roaming free, he will kill him!"

"But he could be part of the pack, Finn. Tonight was the first time he shifted. He needs our support!" Kurt protested.

Finn sighed and tried to calm down. "Kurt, that's true. If Puck is a wolf, he shouldn’t be alone. But right now, for now, we have to lie," he tried to insist. "Listen... since he's a wolf now, he can get you... pregnant. And then we are really in trouble."

Kurt paled at the thought. "I guess we should lie, then."

"Just for now, Kurt. Just for now," he promised. "Listen, maybe we should lie and say the black wolf got you, but you won the fight. Maybe you've healed already..." 

"I don’t know, why can’t we just say I was helping Puck through his transition?"

Finn took another deep breath. "He will know you mated with him, Kurt, and how do you think he will respond to the fact that he touched his pup?" he challenged.

Kurt sat down heavily on his bed. "He will demolish him," Kurt finally understood. 

Finn nodded. "Maybe not demolish him, especially if you... have feelings for him. Do you have feelings for him?" he whispered hesitantly, as if he were afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Kurt answered unquestionably, surprising even himself. "I like him a lot, so we have to protect him." 

Finn gave him a confused look. "But Puck is like... the straightest guy I know," he said. "Does he even like you back? I mean... did you imprint on him?" Finn knew that that was the only question that mattered. If they imprinted upon each other, it wouldn’t matter if one of them was straight and it wouldn’t matter that one used to beat up the other in grade school. 

"I don’t know," Kurt admitted, not wanting to think about that. "I mean, if we imprinted, he would have to do as I say, right? And I haven’t noticed him being particularly obedient."

Finn chuckled at that. "Kurt, if you are even able to handle him for more than one minute, he is whipped." 

"True," Kurt said with a smile. "You have to help me talk to Dad about him. He would be more willing to listen if you were there."

Finn sighed and hesitantly nodded. "Carol would be a lot more understanding, you know," he suggested. "Let's first come up with an excuse so he doesn’t go crazy when he comes home." 

"I can’t lie to him. He will know," Kurt said. He was nervous just thinking about it.

"You have to, Kurt," he insisted.

Just then, they heard Burt, Carol, and Sean's four-footed footsteps run into the house. It had never been allowed for any werewolf to shift in broad daylight outside the safety of their home, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Both boys braced themselves for the worst. "Fuck, they’re here." 

"Oh god... I don’t know if I can do this." Kurt whispered, freaking out even more as he heard Sean’s heavy footfalls above his head. But just then, an idea hit him. Sean could keep Puck safe even if he didn’t realize it.

Burt shifted back into human form and quickly slipped on a rope before he ran down the basement steps and growled in Kurt's face, forgetting for a moment what form he was actually in. Carol walked slowly behind Burt, and Sean beside him. "Where were you?" he demanded.

"I… I... a friend needed my help," Kurt stuttered in the full force of his father’s anger. 

Burt was shaking with anger, trying to hold himself together. "A friend? You went to help a friend as a wolf?!" he demanded. He growled and leaned over his son in a dominance position meant to intimidate.

"I... he was in trouble. He turned as the moon rose. Dad, he’s a wolf, but he had never turned before and was scared," Kurt babbled quickly.

For a moment, Burt just stared, not understanding what Kurt was saying. Finn tried to slink off into the background, behind Carol, who quickly realized Kurt was not hurt and Burt needed to talk to his son alone. She led her own son out of the bedroom to give them privacy. Sean slinked away as well.

"Pup, you better explain yourself. Are you hurt?"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when it was just him and his dad. He could deal with this better without an audience. He wondered if Sean was still lurking around. "My friend from school went through the change and he didn't know what was going on... I'm not hurt. I just stayed with him until morning because he couldn't change back to his human form. His dad must have been a wolf." 

"Your friend from school? How is that possible? We are the only wolves in Lima," he insisted, but his tone was calmer.

"I don't know, Dad, but we have to help him. He is going through this all alone," he said hoping to make his dad feel sorry for the other boy. 

"And what possessed you to leave the pack without telling me?! Do you know what I thought? I thought you were dead!" he tried to keep his voice down. "We were looking for you all night and all morning, endangering our lives as well." 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Kurt told him, face down in shame.

"This is not the first time you have done this. How did I know the rouge wolf didn’t take you?!" 

"I don't know. I told you that I was sorry," he said again, hoping that would be the end of it. It wasn't like he could get even more grounded.

"You have to promise me never to do that again," he demanded. "Never." He took a few steps closer and leaned over to sniff him. "This boy. Who is he?"

Kurt stayed perfectly still and prayed his father didn’t smell more than Kurt wanted him to. "Noah Puckerman."

Burt froze at the mention of that name. "Puckerman? Isn’t that the boy who bullied you?" he demanded protectively. He remembered how hard it had been for Kurt during those years, and how hard it was for him to keep his own identity secret then.

"Well, yes, but he's in Glee now and he doesn't do that anymore," Kurt reassured. "We are good friends now and he needs our help, Daddy."

Burt thought about this for a minute. "Do you have feelings for him?" he asked frankly.

"No, not… like that," Kurt lied automatically. Damn it all to hell, could he not catch a break? "In fact, I think I may have feelings for Sean."

Burt looked at him suspiciously. "You don't have feelings for Sean. Tell me the truth, Pup," he said gently. He knew when Kurt was lying. "Is this the boy?" he asked, knowing that Kurt would know what he meant. 

His father's gentle tone made Kurt want to tell him the truth, but he feared what could happen to Puck if anyone did find out. "Puck and I are just friends," he said more firmly.

Burt sighed and sat down on the edge on his bed. "Kurt, I just spent all night searching for you, expecting to find you dead. Tell me the truth. I need to know."

"I’m sorry that I worried you, but there is nothing between me and Puck. He is my friend and probably the straightest guy at school."

Burt stared at Kurt, knowing that his son always had trouble lying to his face. He had to believe him now. He wanted to believe him. "Kurt, never run off again. Until you’re a father yourself, you have no idea how it feels to think your pup is dead in a gutter," he held his son’s face in his hands as he spoke.

"All right, okay, Dad. I'm really sorry," he said sincerely. "Are you going to talk to Puck? About being in the pack and stuff? I think he really needs some guidance."

Burt sighed and looked away. "Kurt, we don’t just accept strange wolves into our family," he explained what he already knew.

"He's not strange. I've known him since elementary school!" Kurt automatically protested. "And he just now is going through the change. He had no idea he was a wolf!"

"You can’t ask me to essentially adopt your old Elementary School bully. I'll... I'll have to think about it. Protecting him would protect us. But the others won't like it," he warned. He knew that in other packs, they would straight up murder this lone wolf.

I'll have to think about it was usually as good as a ‘yes’ as far as Kurt was concerned, so he smiled and hugged his dad tight. "Thanks, Dad, you won't regret this."

"You know, Sean was just as worried as we was. He spent all night searching for you, too. I want you to thank him and apologize," he said softly, hugging his son tight.

"I will, I will," Kurt promised. "Is he sill here? I'll go right now."

As if on cue, Sean's firm footsteps traveled down the stairs. Burt clapped his pack mate on his shoulder and left them to talk alone.

Sean said nothing as he approached Kurt. The younger wolf eyed him nervously. "Thank you for coming to look for me," he told him, and to prove his sincerity, he stood up on his tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Sean remained still as he felt the soft kiss on his cheek. Instead of speaking, he leaned forward and inhaled his faint smell, the traces of scent he tried to erase in the shower. "Who were you with?"

"A friend who I was just telling my dad about. He just now went through the change," Kurt told him calmly, knowing Puck would need Sean on his side, just as much as he needed Burt.

"So you ran away from the pack to mate with a strange lone wolf?" He clenched his jaws tightly, but his voice was calm.

"It didn't mean anything," Kurt said, because he knew he couldn't fool Sean with this. His dad didn't want to see the truth, even if it was right under his nose. "It just made me see how much I wanted to be with you."

Sean took a step forward at that. "It doesn’t smell like it meant nothing. Don't fool the boys into thinking you are theirs. You are not. I have the right to claim you, right now, if I wanted to."

"But you wouldn't do that.”

Something in his expression changed. "No, of course not. I don't need to take you to prove you are mine," he told him. And then, without warning, he grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard. Kurt didn't really kiss back, but he allowed it. He had to force himself to relax in Sean's hold, telling himself that the only way to protect Puck was to be with Sean. 

Sean explored his mouth deeply for the first time, claiming him with a kiss. When he broke it, his tongue slid over his own lips to taste him there. "One day, Kurt, I want to rule this pack with you. But I cannot have you lifting your tail at every hormonal wolf boy you meet."

"I'm sure I won't be your first," Kurt pointed out.

Sean reached out to cup Kurt’s face in his hands. "That doesn’t matter. I would be faithful to you. You are all that I would need."

Kurt knew he couldn't make the same promise, so he stayed quiet for a moment. "If I'm with you… will you promise to protect my friend?" 

Sean gave him a look. "What friend?"

"The friend I told you about. The one that just recently went through the change," Kurt said for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

Sean took another step forward. "Is he who I smell all over you? Inside you? Is that who you spent all night with?" 

Kurt was quiet and let his silence speak for itself for a moment. "It doesn't matter. I'm with you now."

"I don’t believe you," Sean told him. "You want him. In a lot of ways, he is yours already. Why would I protect him?" 

Kurt didn't know anything about seduction, but he figured now was as good a time as ever to learn. "Because if you do this for me, I will be very grateful," he hinted, sliding his hand up Sean's chest.

"If he is half the wolf you deserve, he would not need my protection," Sean pointed out, still as Kurt's soft hands pawed his chest. His movements were hesitant and unsure, and the older boy knew he was lying. "You must feel a lot for him if you are willing to touch me."

"He doesn't know anything about being a wolf. He needs help. And touching you is just a perk," he lied, kissing Sean's neck.

Sean pushed Kurt away, though not as hard as he would have liked. "I will not share you. If I so much as see him touch you..." he left that last sentence open ended, because he was sure Kurt knew what he meant.

"He won't, I promise that I'll break it off," Kurt told him.

"I'll believe it when I see it. When I smell it," Sean growled as he turned to walk away, hoping it would give Kurt something to prove. He used to think he had to fight for Kurt, but now, he realized it had to be the other way around.

I’m screwed, he thought as he watched Sean walk away. He needed more reassurance than that. He suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Sean, pulling him back to him and kissing him hard, pretending that it was Puck instead.

Sean's first instinct was to dominate him, perhaps shift to his true form and break the pup into submission. But instead, his hands gripped Kurt hard as he kissed him back fiercely, his teeth stretching into fangs. "You're going to have to do better than that," he growled low against his lips.

"Whatever you want, I’ll do anything," Kurt promised. 

Sean broke the kiss but did not move away. "I don't want anything from you yet. You are young and need time to grow up. When we become mates, I want it to be forever," he told him.

Kurt could not think about forever right now. "I’ve never asked you for anything, but I’m asking for this. Keep Puck safe for me." 

"If all you care about is your boy toy, you can protect him yourself," he told him plainly.

"Fine. Maybe I will, then," Kurt said, trying to keep the anger out of his tone.

Sean smiled at the boy's determination and loyalty towards the lone wolf. He took another step forward and cupped his face in his hands. "I don't know what kind of monster you think I am, but I have a great deal of affection for you. You are beautiful and I would never hurt you. I just hope one day you will see me the same way. I'd wait forever for you."

"Sean, I don't think you’re a monster. I'm just not used to this kind of attention," he said, which was probably the first truth he had told all day.

Sean caressed his cheek with his fingertips. "I would worship you. You would never need anything else," he whispered to him.

Kurt just nodded, because he did not know what to say to that. "You should go," he said as he heard the voices of his parents upstairs.

Sean hesitated for a moment before he nodded and turned his back to him. "For your own safety, I won't tell Burt what his pup was doing all night. But if you do it again, I won't lie for you any longer," was his last warning before he walked up the stairs and out of Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed his phone to text Puck.

I have to talk to you. Meet me before class tomorrow.

Can't I see you tonight? Was Puck's eager reply.

NO Dad was really upset that I was out all night. Kurt replied

Puck huffed. My house is under repair after burglars destroyed my bedroom, I’ve got no place to go

No Puckerman. My dad will kill me if he finds you here. Stay away. Kurt warned

He won't find out. I know how to sneak away Puck begged helplessly.

I just wanted to tell you we can't be together anymore. No more sex. We have to just stay friends.

It took Puck a few minutes to respond. That's no fun. I'll see ya tonight, wolfboy.

***

That night, Kurt had just gone through his nightly skin care regime and was getting ready for bed when he thought he heard something at his window.

Puck, in full wolf form, pawed impatiently at Kurt's window and nuzzled it just like an insistent dog would. Kurt growled when he realized what the sound had to be. He should have known better than to think that Puck would use his brain for once. He opened the window but kept his glare.

"I told you not to come."

Puck gave him the wolf equivalent of 'puppy eyes' and whined. He reached forward to lick his face once he was able to. His body was submissive, his tail low and ears back. Kurt couldn’t resist him in this form, could he? 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Change back. I can't have a conversation with you like that."

Puck whined and cocked his head, trying his best to be as cute as possible and show that he didn't know why he couldn't just turn into a wolf as well.

"Don't give me that look. Change back," Kurt demanded.

Puck felt an overwhelming need to obey that command, but he was nothing if not stubborn. He cocked his head again and licked his face before he slipped through the window and turned into his completely naked human form on two legs. He gleamed in front of Kurt. "Look! I've gotten so much better at this shifting thing," he said proudly.

Kurt took the blanket off of his bed and threw it at Puck so he wouldn't be tempted. "I'm glad you are getting the hang of it, but I meant what I said about us not having sex anymore."

Puck smirked and disregarded the blanket, standing in all his glory with a growing erection. "It's a shame you think that way, because you've been all over me for a while now. And being a wolf has been makin' me super horny. And all I can think about is you."

"Well, find someone else to think about!" Kurt snapped.

"I don't want to. Can't I only be with wolves from now on?" he asked, now not so cocky, but unsure and still very confused. His body was telling him the only one he ever needed was Kurt. He didn't think he could live without him.

"No, you can be with whoever you want." Kurt said even though the very thought of that made him angry. "I'm with somebody else now."

At first, Puck just stared. He took a step closer to Kurt and sniffed the air. "It doesn't smell like you're with someone else," he pointed out. 

"I really wish people would stop sniffing me," Kurt said with a sigh. "Puck, you don't know about how wolf packs work, but soon, you will, and then you will see why we can't be together. For now, you are just going to have to trust me on this. We need to be just friends."

"I know enough. I know that you don't want to just be friends anymore than I do," he pointed out, refusing to accept it. 

"It doesn't matter what I want or what you want."

"Yes, it does. I'm sick of this shit. Stop acting like you ever care what other people want you to do. The Kurt Hummel I know doesn't do that."

"Well then, you obviously don't know me very well," Kurt snapped. "I don't want you anymore."

"I don't believe you," Puck said, stepping closer. "You're gonna have to try harder to get rid of me."

"I don't care if you don't believe me or not. I don't want you," Kurt insisted again, keeping his eyes on Puck's face and not the rest of his naked body.

Puck grabbed Kurt by his shirt and shoved him gently against the wall. "You're lying," he whispered, pressing his half hard cock against him.

"Don't," Kurt whispered weakly, pushing lightly at his chest. "Don't, Noah."

Puck was done arguing. He kissed him deeply then to silence them both and pressed his cock harder into his hip. Kurt kissed back for a moment, forgetting himself before forcibly pulling him away. "Don't! I mean it. I don't want you."

"I don't believe you," he said again, feeling his lover's own growing erection hard against his. He attacked his mouth in a kiss again, meant to claim him.

Kurt whimpered into Puck's mouth before pushing him away and slapping him hard across the cheek, hoping that, if nothing else, got his attention.

The slap certainly surprised him, and instinctively, his teeth sharpened into fangs. The slap hurt him, but not physically. He pouted and took a step back, feeling his cheek burn. "Fine then. Fuck you. See if I ever come back," he growled as he shifted quickly into wolf form with ease and clumsily jumped through the window.

It was a moment later that he felt the sharp bite and squealed like a puppy when he realized he was being attacked.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt didn't have time to think about what Puck said because as soon as he was out the window, he was attacked. Immediately, Kurt shifted, leapt out the window, and jumped on the wolf that attacked Puck before he could realize it was his own father.

Burt, in full wolf form, growled in defense to his attacker and knocked the smaller animal off of him effortlessly before he also recognized his familiar scent. Puck was now cowering, his ears back and tail between his legs as he tried to appear as small as possible with his golden eyes closed. He whimpered while he heard the larger wolf growl at Kurt as if he were telling him not to get involved.

Kurt automatically growled back, and it was only then that Puck realized he was injured. He had a bite wound in his side and on his leg. He shivered in fear that this would be the end. He wanted to change back into his human form, but instinct told him to stay the way he was.

Burt froze when he realized what was going on. This was not the rouge black wolf they were looking for. This black wolf belonged to Kurt. He stared at his growling son for a moment before he turned around to give Puck a thorough sniff. He smelled Kurt there. He turned back to his son as if to tell him he knew exactly what was going on. Puck hesitantly opened his eyes.

Kurt whined when he saw Puck was hurt, and now that he knew Burt wasn’t going to hurt him any more, he turned away from his father to sniff the boy’s injuries. Puck recognized the comforting smell of his mate and lifted his head, his tail wagging as he crawled closer to him for protection as much as his injured body would allow. He whimpered and nuzzled his face. Burt stepped up to the pair, and without words, told Kurt to bring the boy inside until he healed. 

Kurt turned back into his human form once his father walked off into the shadows. "Come on, Puck, we need to get you cleaned up," he said gently.

To Puck, it wasn’t as easy to switch back into human form. He whimpered and raised his head to lick Kurt's face. Tenderly, he stood up on all fours and followed him into the house instead. He crouching low as he walked past Burt's glare from a nearby bush. 

Kurt grabbed a couple of towels from the laundry room and wrapped one around his waist to hide his nudity before he kneeled down beside Puck. "Let me see your paw," he insisted, using the other towel to wrap up the surrendered limb.

Puck shifted closer and sniffed Kurt, making sure he himself was not wounded. He knew then that it must have been Burt in wolf form, not something he ever wanted attacking him again. 

"It's okay, Noah. You can change back," Kurt continued in a comforting tone. "You need to tell me if you're hurt anywhere else."

Puck looked up at Kurt and stood shakily as he concentrated on remembering how it felt to shift. He shook as a dog would shake off water as he turned back into a naked human on the floor. The pain was different now, and he clutched his side painfully where the wound was still bleeding. 

Kurt immediately wrapped Puck up in a towel and tended to the new wound he spotted. "One good thing about being a were is that you will heal faster."

Puck panted. It didn't feel like it would heal fast. "But... but I’m not a full wolf like you are. What if I don't?" he asked worriedly, although if he was thinking clearly, he would remember that it has happened before. "That was your dad? He... he tried to kill me..." he rambled.

"He thought you were the black wolf that attacked us earlier," Kurt tried to explain.

Puck slowly places the puzzle pieces together in his mind and stopped shaking. He was about to say something else before he heard fast footsteps approaching and looked up to see Finn's shocked expression. "Jesus, dude… it's true!"

Kurt rolls his eyes at Finn. "I told you so,” he said, feeling childish.

"So... you two are like..." Finn trailed off uneasily, and before his friend could bark back his reply, Carol suddenly rushed in with a wet washcloth.

"Oh, darling," she huffed in sympathy and sat down besides Puck. "You poor thing. Just rest and you will be back to normal as soon as you know it. Well, as normal as we can be. You must stay here tonight. Kurt will watch over you." 

Kurt had never been so thankful to have Carol in his life until that moment. "Err… I'm not sure dad will approve of that."

Carol smiled at that. "I don't much care what your father thinks, Noah is hurt and frightened and sending him home now would only hurt us. He is your problem. You will watch after him until he is fully healed. He has a very nasty bite," she gently examined it. "But don't think this makes any of us forgive you for sneaking into my step son's bedroom at night," she added to Puck. 

Kurt blushed scarlet at Carol's words. He had hoped no one would bring that up. "I'll go get the sofa bed ready."

"Now, dear, I know that you're confused," Carol spoke softly as she cleaned his wounds. "And I believe no one should be going through what you are alone. It's not our nature, you see. We lose ourselves when we are alone. I want you to not sneak around anymore, especially in wolf form, you understand?"

Puck was comforted by the motherly warmth that radiated off of Carol. "Yeah, I get it," he admitted. "Can I stay with you a while?" he asked timidly, never wanting to go home.

Meanwhile, Kurt ran downstairs to make up the couch for Puck. His hands shook as he fixed the blankets. He had defended Puck against his Father. He didn't know where the courage had come from, where he found the instinct to fight against the alpha of the pack.

"Kurt," Burt's voice invaded the room. He stepped up to his son, shaking him from his thoughts "I'm sorry I hurt the boy. But can you explain to me in words I can understand why he was in your bedroom after dark without me knowing?"

Kurt sat down heavily on the couch and put his head in his hands. He couldn't take lying to his dad anymore. "Noah is the boy I lost my virginity to," he admitted.

"I know. Are you in love with him?" he asked bluntly.

Kurt had not expected that question. He looked up, startled. "I… I'm not sure," he told him.

Burt nodded as if he understood more than Kurt did. "But one thing is for sure. You don't want anything to do with Sean."

"I wanted Puck to be safe… and I thought if I was... nice to Sean, he would help him," Kurt admitted, using his words carefully.

"Kurt, you are a beautiful, strong wolf. You don't need another to keep him safe," was all Burt said about that. "Especially after tonight. I think you've shown that you are perfectly capable." 

For some reason, that thought had never occurred to him. "I never thought about it like that."

"You underestimate yourself. You are your mother, a true alpha. Don't let anyone else tell you different," Burt insisted. 

Kurt nodded in agreement. "So how mad are you about Puck sneaking in here?"

"I'm furious, especially because I sense that he did not have pure intentions with my puppy," Burt spoke calmly despite his words. "And I still haven't forgiven you for running away last night. But Puckerman must be going through a lot, and it is in our best interest to show him how to cope with it." 

"I'm not a puppy anymore, Dad," he rolled his eyes.

"You are my puppy and always will be. But if you have strong feelings for him, you should not deny that to yourself." 

Kurt shook his head. His life was too complicated for that. "He won't understand... about me being special."

"Hopefully, Kurt, that won't be an issue for a long time. And if he is worth it, if he is your true mate, he will understand," Burt told him.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to bring that up?”

"Just tell him. If you don't, I will. And like I said, it should not be an issue right now. You are too young to mate."

"Dad, you can't tell him!" Kurt yelled, panicked at the thought.

"I won't tell him if you do. But it is just one thing of many he needs to know about our kind," he told him son calmly.

"Then he can learn that little fact later... much later," he fidgeted nervously.

"It's still important for him to know the ways of our kind," Burt insisted, though he would not force Kurt to admit something that he was sometimes very embarrassed about. "I will not take him away from his human family, but let him know we can help him. I don't want him running around outside anymore, not knowing how to live as what he is." 

"I'll tell him," Kurt huffed. He had already expressed the importance of not running around in wolf form, and of course, Puck hadn't listened. It was how they got into this situation in the first place.

"He is a tough puppy to control, please try to control him yourself. I feel you may be the only one to do so.” 

"He won't put us in danger," Kurt tried to reassure his father, because he was scared of what might happen to Puck if the pack decided he would cause more harm than good with his presence.

"No, not intentionally. But if he continues to run around the streets at night, he is going to get himself hurt. And I don't want you to get hurt because of him,” he sighed. “You know, wolves with your ability were once worshipped as gods. Don't be ashamed to show him what you are." 

Kurt rolled his eyes, having heard that for as long as he could remember. "It doesn’t make me any less of a freak."

If Burt were in wolf form, he may have growled and bit him softly on the neck to discipline him. But now, in human form, he just huffed. "Don't say those things around me. You are not a freak. You are perfect just the way you are, just like we all are. If you are ever going to lead this pack, you have to own up to that," he told him sternly. 

Kurt wasn't ready to even think about that. He didn't want to think about the day when his dad wouldn’t be around to take care of everything. "I should get Puck," he muttered, wanting to change the subject.

Burt watched him leave and ran off to the kitchen to wash off his own injury given to him by his own protective, hormonal pup. Sean seemed to be waiting for him there with an irritated look on his face. 

"You've gotta be kidding me. You're allowing that mutt into our home?"

Burt sighed and continued to wash the blood off his arm. "He's a young wolf in our town and he we will take care of him," he said in his 'I'm the leader of this pack, don't fuck with me' tone.

"Do you forget our conversation?" Sean demanded. "You would really rather have him raise his tail at this adolescent hybrid?"

"No, I don't want him having sex at all. But I may have to face the fact that he is a teenager. Just because he's a carrier doesn't mean he shouldn't have the same opportunities others do. Puck is probably just a phase," Burt told him.

Sean glared at his superior. "I sure as hell hope so," he hissed.

***

"Oh, here he is. Darling, you keep an eye on him. Make sure he heals," Carol ordered when she saw Kurt trot back down the stairs. Puck shot him a quick glance. His pride hurt far more than his body.

Kurt nodded and sat down beside of Puck. "You okay?" he asked softly, well aware of his dad and Sean in the next room.

"I guess so. Is your dad gonna kill me?" he asked uneasily. 

"No, but you can't run around by yourself anymore."

Puck shrugged, because he wasn't sure he could stop. "You know... I've tried alcohol, drugs, sexing up soccer moms... but nothing compares to turning into a wolf. Especially with you," he tried to explain. 

"Yeah… there is nothing like that rush," Kurt admitted. "And it's even better when you run with the pack. There is nothing like it."

"Do you think I can run with your pack?" he asked hopefully, finally looking up at him, his eyes filled with hope. 

"Maybe, but you have to learn the rules," Kurt shifted in his seat. "You have to know that my dad and Carol are in charge. There are others that have authority, too, like Sean."

"Sean?" Puck asked. "Who's that? The guy that... you told me you were like, engaged to?" His hands clenched into fists at the thought.

"Yeah, kind of. He's my dad's second in command…" Kurt explained softly.

Puck glared at him angrily. "And I have to be okay with that?" he growled.

"Yes, or at least pretend to be," he whispered, hoping he would understand. "I'm sorry I started all of this between us. I shouldn't have been so careless."

Puck gave one more glare into Kurt's direction and rose up from the bed, fully intending to find Burt Hummel and set this straight. Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the bed before he could. "Don't you dare, Puckerman, you are already in enough trouble as it is."

Puck stopped only because Kurt asked him to. "I just wanted to talk to your dad. To convince him to let you... be with me instead of that... creep," he mumbled. 

"Puck, it's my decision and I chose Sean," Kurt told him firmly. Sean was his safest option, after all. Puck was a wild card and always would be. If Kurt hadn't gone into heat at an inopportune time, none of this would be happening…

After that, Puck was going to go off on another tangent, but knew it had all been said before. Instead, he glared at Kurt before leaning forward and kissing him soundly on the lips. 

The kiss was unexpected, so Kurt didn't have time to school his response. He moaned and opened his mouth to let Puck in as soon as there lips touched. As soon as his tongue touched his, he snapped back to himself and pushed the other boy away from him. "Don't do that."

"But I... love you," he stuttered a little desperately. It was the only thing he hadn't said yet to make Kurt chose him. He wasn’t even sure if it was true. "I've... never loved anyone before, but I love you and I can't let you be with him." 

"You don't mean that, Puck," Kurt took a step back, not looking into his eyes.

"Oh, I don't? Do I need to prove it?" he challenged, shifting closer as if he meant to kiss him again.

"Stop, we can't, Puck. You only feel this way because I'm an easy lay."

Puck pulled back to give him an angry, hurt look. It was a moment before he spoke. "You know, I expected this shit from anyone else, but not from you," he hissed.

"Yes, well, what did you expect, Puckerman? Our first time was in a freaking public bathroom! You had to know it was nothing but sex."

Puck stared in disbelief and held himself back from lashing out again. He held the wolf inside. "Fuck you, Kurt. You're a fucking bitch who doesn't give a shit about anyone but yourself," he barked.

It's what Kurt wanted Puck to believe, but the words still hurt. He didn’t show it through his Ice Queen act "You are just now figuring this out?" he asked sarcastically.

With all his strength, Puck shoved Kurt hard against the wall and growled in his expressionless face.

"What, did I hurt your feelings?" Kurt sneered, not the least bit frightened by Puck's display of strength. "Why would I want you anyway? You are nothing but a frightened puppy."

Puck, unable to control it, shifted violently into his wolf form and lashed out. He attacked the curtains, ripping them apart in his anger and in his attempt to keep this surge of violence away from his mate.

Kurt watched patiently as he threw his tantrum. After a few seconds, he put a stop to it by grabbing the scruff of the wolf’s neck. "This is why you have to learn control, Puckerman. You'll end up killing somebody otherwise. Or destroying expensive designer curtains," he snarled.

Puck hadn’t expected the hand on his scruff, so when he felt it, he cried out and submitted. His tail automatically slid between his legs as he crouched down to the ground.

"Good boy," Kurt told him softly despite the firm grip on his neck. "Now change back and stop being a brat."

Puck lashed out a second time and snapped his jaws as viciously as possible in Kurt's direction, making no effort to shift back into human form. In human form, his hurt would show.

"If you bite me, Noah Puckerman, you will not like the consequences. Now man up and get a hold of yourself!" Kurt commanded.

Puck growled one more time, but stopped struggling against Kurt. As he allowed himself to calm down, he panted heavily from his excursions and shifted back into human form to finally free himself. "I'm going home," he snapped. 

"No, you’re not," Kurt told him firmly. "I'm supposed to make sure you don't do anything else that could put us at risk."

"Oh, don't act like you care," he accused, tears stinging his eyes. He wished he could take what he said back, but he couldn’t. 

"Of course I care. I wouldn't have offered to help you if I didn't," Kurt told him honestly.

"First you don't care, now you do... fuck this, I’m going home, I don't need your help," Puck muttered angrily.

"Puck, you don't get it. This is not about me and you anymore. It can never be about me and you again. We are wolves, we run in a pack. You can’t just do whatever you want."

"Your dad is pretty chill, Hummel. I think he would allow us to be together," he pointed out angrily. 

"He's not who I'm worried about."

"Fuck him, he has no right to claim you for his own, the old fuck," Puck growled, knowing exactly who Kurt meant. He was angry at the obstacles in their way. "You’re mine.” 

"No, I'm not, Puckerman. I don't belong to anyone,” Kurt corrected.

"Then do you belong to this douche?" he challenged, calling Kurt out on his hypocrite statement. 

“I belong to myself, you ass!" Kurt finally lost patience as he shouted.

"Then why are you so concerned about giving everything to that dude?!" he demanded. “Because it sure as hell sounds like he owns you." 

"You don't understand because you know nothing of being in a pack... Come to the meeting tonight and you will see why we cannot afford to have Sean as our enemy," Kurt offered. “Any night the moon is bright in the sky, we run together.”

Puck, defeated, slumped down on the bed. Secretly, he knew that he could not compete with Sean.

"Puck, you are still my friend and I need all the friends I can get," Kurt spoke softly as he sat down beside Puck on the bed.

"I don't want to be your fucking friend, Hummel," he growled, because he wanted to be so much more than that. He turned to look at him.

Kurt didn't take that statement well. "Well that's all you’re going to get from me. If I were you, I would take it," he snapped

"If I can't have all of you, I want none of you," Puck told him, thinking that he heard that in some sappy movie once. Before he knew what he was doing, he boldly leaned into him again, and before Kurt could pull away, he kissed him hard. Kurt instinctively allowed the kiss before he abruptly pulled away and slapped the other teenager hard across the face.

Puck knew he was whipped when he slapped him across the face and he still did not hit him back. Instead, he stared at the floor like an abused stray dog and said nothing. 

Kurt felt awful when he did not defend himself and sighed as his conscience began to get to him. He suddenly pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Puck passively allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace. "I thought you'd slap like a girl," he muttered. 

Kurt breathed deeply, inhaling Puck's scent. "I shouldn’t have slapped you, but sometimes you don't listen."

Puck sighed. "I know. But sometimes you don't listen, either," he protested.

"We need to be better at listening then, don't we?" Kurt proposed.

Puck nodded slowly. "You should have listened to me when I said I loved you," he muttered.

Kurt pulled away at that. "I wish you wouldn't go and say that."

"Fine," Puck barked. "I won't say it again," he promised. With that, he rose up from the bed, ready to leave.

Kurt let him go this time, sighing softly as his bedroom door shut.

***

Finn was in the living room when Puck stomped through it. "Hey man."

Puck stopped abruptly when he heard his friend's voice. He hesitated before he walked back over to him and sat down. "Hey. So... do you hate me? For uh... not telling you first? And for uh... fu- being with your brother?" he asked.

"No, man, I'm just glad we have another member to the pack. There's not a lot of teenage weres out there," Finn told him honestly, calming his nerves. "But let's not talk about you and Kurt okay? And I wouldn't tell anyone in the pack."

"Uh, good... I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone in school, either. I'd be ruined. Shit, I'd rather them find out I'm a wolf," he snorted, hoping Kurt's animal ears could not reach this far. "I hear the other guys in... your pack suck."

"They’re not too bad. Just everyone is very traditional. Kurt losing his v-card was a huge scandal," Finn shrugged.

"So they all know about that? Shit. Why was it so confrontational? We're wolves, we should fuck around all we want," Puck scoffed, feeling his face heat up just talking about him and Kurt together to someone he was supposed to defend his manliness to.

"Kurt… Kurt is special," Finn left it at that. Even though he wanted to tell Puck more, he knew it wasn't his place. "You will see tonight. It's a different world than the one you know."

"You mean he's special in the way that you guys want to marry him off to some old creep?" Puck snarled with more anger than someone who pretended not to care should. "I don't get it. Even though I'm... what you are, I'll never get it."

"It's more complicated than that." he told him, but he wanted to give his friend hope. "Sean and Kurt haven't imprinted, so it's not like they have to be together. Kurt did tell you about imprinting, didn't he?"

"Huh? Imprinting? What the hell is that?" Puck asked, sitting down next to Finn and searching his face for answers. "I think... there's a lot of things he isn't telling me. I guess it's good I have you, man, right? I don't want to go through this alone. I don't think... I don't think we are meant to."

"We're not. We are meant to be in a pack. We learn this stuff when we're kids," Finn explained. "Imprinting is something we do when we find our soul mates. It's like our whole world suddenly revolves around the other person. The Beta has complete control over their Alpha. It's some kind of evolution thing, since the Alpha's are usually stronger and have less control over their wolf side."

"You really believe in that crap? Soul mates?" Puck asked, because the idea was foreign to him, though what he felt for Kurt still stung in his heart.

"Well, not everyone imprints, but when it happens, it's pretty amazing... or so I'm told. And all imprinted couples never have any trouble having pups, which is a big deal with wolves since our numbers are depleting." 

Puck snickered at that. He wondered if imprinting was what he felt with Kurt. Could it be one sided? "Maybe because you all are gay," he joked.

"That's actually not a problem with us..." Finn began awkwardly.

"Huh?" Puck asked dumbly. "Why would it not be a problem?"

"Well, some of our kind... some dudes... can have kids as well. We call them carriers and they are pretty rare."

Puck didn't act shocked because he simply did not understand. "What do you mean? Can have kids?"

"Some guys can get pregnant. They go into heat just like the girls do. The heat makes them super horny and they give off pheromones like crazy."

Puck's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he turned and looked at Finn like he was lying. "You're serious?" he demanded, though he knew he was. "Umm... is Kurt a... whatever you call it?"

Finn bit his lip, knowing that he had already said too much. But he knew that Puck would have found all this out eventually. "Kurt is our pack's only carrier. That's why it was a big deal when he lost his virginity. That's why Burt was so pissed off and that's why you can't tell anyone that you were the one he lost his virginity to," Finn told him.

"Huh? You mean he can have babies and stuff? What the hell, man! Isn't that something he should have told me?!" Puck had to hold himself back again, not knowing if Kurt could hear.

"I think he's embarrassed about it," Finn shrugged. "Keep your voice down. Do you want Burt to hear you?"

"Well, he still should have told me!" he hissed. He panicked when he thought of all the times in the past where he came deep inside Kurt. He hadn’t known, and Kurt kept it from him..

Finn put his hands up in defense. "Dude, I'm not saying what he did was right. But think about it from his point of view. He thinks he's some sort of freak."

Puck sighed and tried to control himself. He was going to attract attention, and if Burt Hummel scared him before, he definitely terrified him now. "He's not a freak," he mumbled, but left it at that. It was no use talking about this to Finn. "So like... you have a pack meeting tonight? Can I go?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, you can ride with me," Finn offered. "I'm heading over there now."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night, Puck shivered in the chilly night air as he stood in the dark in the forest. He wasn't even sure exactly where they were, but he knew they weren't in Lima anymore. They had driven far into the boonies, and it made him wonder just what a pack meeting consisted of that they had to go so far into the middle of nowhere. At first, it was almost too dark for him to see. Finn had arrived with him late, driving a truck through a bumpy, narrow path in the woods until he stopped abruptly at a clearing.

Puck had second thoughts immediately. Without even seeing the others, he could sense them. It was another indescribable feeling that they were not alone. When he stepped into the wide clearing under the light of the moon, he could finally see them. He was surprised to see that there were so many of them, and immediately, he felt like bait. They looked at him with a mixture of hunger and anger, and when he heard some low throated growls, it was enough to make him take an instinctive step back.

"It's cool, man," Finn assured him, sensing his nervousness. "Burt won't let anything happen to you. Come on."

Not wanting to seem like the pussy half bred that he was feeling like he was, Puck put on a brave face and nodded like it was nothing. He stepped forward again and immediately felt the moon like the sun on his back, giving him goosebumps and pleasurable shivers and feeling the hair on his arms stand straight up. Was this what Kurt meant about feeling the moon’s influence? All he wanted to do was change. Right here, right now…

There was an ever present crisp chill in the air that said summer was ending and fall was on its way. Burt had already explained the 'Puck situation', as Kurt liked to call it, to the rest of the pack. A little desperately, Puck sought out Kurt, who he finally saw sitting on the back bed of Sean's truck. Sean had his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders in a blatant display of ownership that the younger boy was only going along with for now. The sight of it set Puck on edge, and he had to hold back to the desire to change as an outlet to his frustration.

Burt gave a nod in Finn and Puck’s direction before he turned back to the others to speak. "I know the traditions among our people. And it is my job, as it is the job of all pack members, to protect those traditions. Yet we also all know what it is like to be lost in the world. To be different. Living in packs such as this has been the sole reason our kind has survived for so long, and I'll be damned if we create a rival out of Noah Puckerman just because he is not one of us," he preached as Puck seemed to take another step back under the heavy glares of the pack members, most of them half changed with sharp teeth and shining eyes, the animal already taking over. Yet Puck realized that they were waiting for their leader’s cue to change. He quickly took a look around them. They were of all ages, young children, teenagers, elders. Boys and girls. Most of them he knew were directly related to the Hummel’s, some were related to Kurt’s mother, and some were related to Carol and Finn. Some, like Sean, he doubted were related to any of the others at all. But where did he fit into it all? He was a nobody.

When it appeared that some did seem on board with Burt's words, Kurt elbowed Sean sharply in the stomach. Sean rolled his eyes, cleared his throat, and stood up. "Burt's right. This kid may not be one of our pack mates but he is alone and needs a pack. We need to show him that pack mates look out for each other. It’s better to have him as an ally than an enemy," he said, giving Puck a warning look.

Puck held back a snarl and tried not to be so obvious when he gave Sean a look, letting him know he was not fooled.

"And how do we know he isn't the rouge black wolf that attacked our pack's carrier not long ago?!" A voice from the crowd shouted. Puck wondered how they knew he was also black in coloring. Could they just look at him and see his true colors? As only half of what they were, he may never really know the extent of their power. He found himself envying all of them.

"That wasn't Puck," Kurt spoke up quietly. He didn't have to raise his voice like Sean did, because as soon as he spoke, everyone automatically paid attention and was silent. It had always been this way when he had something to say. "I was with Puck when I fought the black wolf. It isn’t him."

Puck looked over at Kurt and stared, feeling his heart skip a beat when he felt as if the boy was actually defending him. His bliss was short lived, however, when one of the wolves shouted out. "What kind of pack would we be if we just pick up whatever strays need a home?" they demanded.

"We would be the kind of pack that others will look up to. We don't turn our own kind away," Kurt said again, his voice firm and authoritative without even trying to be.

Burt looked at his son proudly. He was exactly the kind of wolf he would one day leave in charge of the pack. He gave his son a soft smile. He had always been immensely proud of his son. He remembered the first day he took his pup hunting, after his mother died and he was finally old enough. He had lost him momentarily, panic taking over him, only to find him a minute later in full form with a grinning, toothy mouthful of rabbit. He had been proud of him then, and was even prouder of him now. "It's settled, then," he announced, and Puck, for some reason, swelled with emotion at those words.

"What about the rogue black wolf, then?" Another voice demanded.

"I'm going to ask around the other packs and see if they have had a problem," Burt said. "If anyone has contact with the unknown wolf let me or Sean know immediately and don't approach him. Be assured that I cannot allow myself to forget about an animal that tried to hurt my pup and I will find him."

Puck felt his change coming on far too quickly, and he seemed to be surrounded by others who were able to control what he couldn't. He desperately looked to Kurt, hoping to send him a message through his mind, a cry for help.

"The moon is strong tonight. We can go ahead and shift, but the same rules apply. Puckerman, in case Finn hasn't told you... we stick together. We don’t fight one another. This, son, is the best part about being what we are. Here, we are able to let go and be ourselves, the way nature intended. I hope you learn from it," Burt told him, sensing the boy's struggle.

From those words, Puck lost control, fell onto all fours, and shifted into the large, solid black wolf that he was. All the others, still in human form, seemed to laugh at him. Feeling vulnerable, he hung his head.

Kurt felt himself shift as soon as Puck did. It was as if his own wolf had immediately responded to his. And when he shifted into the pure white wolf that he was, the others automatically followed before taking off into the woods behind Burt’s lead. Kurt stayed behind and ran over to the other boy, giving him a playing butt to his head and stirring him from his thoughts.

Puck forgot all about his embarrassment over turning so quickly the second Kurt came over to greet him. He instantly wagged his tail enthusiastically in submission and rubbed his own face against his, licking his lips and murmuring in happiness. Kurt’s tail was straight behind him, instinctively in dominance. 

Kurt licked back playfully one more time before taking off into the woods, knowing Puck would follow closely behind.

Puck raced off after him, excitement written on his face, his eyes bright and tongue sticking out as he panted. He caught up with Kurt effortlessly, his long legs carrying him faster than he thought possible. He playfully bumped into the white wolf by his side, nuzzling him even at full speed, completely unaware of the others running in front of him. Kurt knew sometimes the run could last hours. Like this, they ran in full form for as long as the moon commanded them. Like this, they were free.

Kurt had never had this much fun on a run before and he tried not to think about the reasons for that. He supposed he had never had someone to run with before Puck. Of course, his fun was ruined when Sean suddenly appeared beside them with danger flashing in his dark amber eyes.

Sean had waited in the shadows until Kurt and Puck had run off before he followed, growling to himself when he saw both wolves too involved with each other to notice. When he caught up with him, he lunged at the black puppy that thought he had a dominant role in this pack. He knew that if he didn't show the boy who was boss, things would get out of control. Jumping sideways towards Puck, he tackled him to the ground and grabbed the scruff on the back of his neck and attempted to feel the other wolf submit.

Kurt stopped short and bore his teeth in a sharp snarl when their play was interrupted by the wannabe alpha of the pack. Sean was trying to dominate him. His mate. Without thinking, he jumped on Sean and pushed the bigger wolf off of Puck effortlessly before placing himself in between them. His hackles and cape raised, he snapped his jaws viciously and drooled.

Kurt was so focused on defending Puck that when Burt stepped in, he was just as surprised as the rest of the pack who had stopped their run to watch nervously. Burt tackled Sean to the ground until the younger wolf was underneath him on his back, his light grey belly up. Puck, meanwhile, shot up onto all fours again and growled despite being so shaken up. He immediately went over to Kurt, licking his face and checking him over for wounds but finding none.

Burt held Sean down in submission, growling ferociously and taking his position of power away from him instantly. It is good to be the pack leader's son, Kurt thought to himself as he watched his father dominating him. He head butted Puck affectionately, licking his muzzle, hoping to bring back his confidence before he nipped him playfully and took off farther into the woods to lead Puck to his favorite clearing.

Puck, still shaken up, didn't understand what Kurt was trying to do or say to him with his bright eyes and panting mouth. All he knew was that it would have been impossible not to follow him when he beckoned. Thinking that Kurt just wanted to get away from Burt's anger and Sean's embarrassing downfall, he followed eagerly, hearing Burt's domineering growls fading away behind him. All the others were distracted, eyes glued on the drama in front of them. Puck caught up with Kurt and playfully nipped the scruff of his neck.

Kurt playfully tackled Puck onto the grassy ground and he changed effortlessly into his human, naked form. His eyes were still glowing and his teeth were still sharp. "Change," he ordered the other wolf.

Puck allowed Kurt to dominate him playfully, resisting the change back into human form only long enough to playfully lick his human face before shifting back to his own human form. He looked up and down Kurt's body as if he wanted to eat him alive. "What's gotten into you?" he teased.

"Hopefully you," Kurt teased, bending forward to nip and lick at Puck's throat. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

Puck smirked, his erection flat against Kurt's abdomen, still panting from the exertion of the run. "Nope," he whispered. He inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet but musky scent radiating off of Kurt. "You smell amazing right now..."

"Its' the effect of the moon," Kurt told him as he nuzzled his neck. "You smell delicious, too."

Puck felt his fangs throb in his mouth, his vision making everything sparkle. Feeling playful, he used all of his strength to shove Kurt onto his belly, sliding on top of him and biting the back of his neck like an animal claiming his mate.

Kurt growled and elbowed Puck in the side until he let Kurt go before he flipped himself back over so he was on top. "You are mine," he told him as he pinned his hands to the ground.

"Yeah?" Puck panted, barely feeling the pain of the jab, but submitting effortlessly nonetheless. For now. "You say that now, but soon, you will be off lifting your tail at someone else. Prove to me I'm yours," he provoked, his eyes still flashing wild.

Kurt could feel his own fangs sharp in his mouth as he growled at Puck and latched onto his neck. It wasn't the gentle bites and nibbles that they had exchanged before. Kurt bit down onto his flesh until he tasted blood.

Puck cried out when he felt the unexpected sharp stab of his mate's teeth and felt his body involuntarily submit underneath him. All the energy in his limbs fell slack and his eyes rolled into the back of his head when the ecstasy of being claimed struck him hard. He tilted his head, giving him every part of him, body and soul.

Kurt let go before licking over the wound, lapping up the blood until the bleeding stopped. He nuzzled him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Somehow, the painful bite and the fact that Kurt was licking away the blood did not disgust him at all. Instead, it did things to him, good things, which he couldn't imagine. The animal in him took over as he growled and claimed him with a kiss, tasting his own blood on Kurt's tongue. He bit his lip, his erection hard against his hip.

Kurt pulled away and looked down at Puck when he realized what he had done. He had claimed Puck as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "You really are mine," he whimpered, in awe by the thought.

Puck stared up at Kurt, confused at first. "What does that mean?" he whispered.

"It means no more pretending I don't want you."

Puck stared up at Kurt, hypnotized. "You mean that? You can't take it back this time," he told him, because he had a reason not to believe the other boy. "You can't take it back ever."

"I can't take it back now," he told Puck honestly as he leaned forward to lick over the mark on his neck. "This won't let me."

Puck convulsed with a full body shiver as he felt his tongue slide up the slowly healing wound. Instead of speaking, he reached to tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss, their fangs clashing against one another hungrily.

***

By the time they got back to the pack’s meeting place, the rest of the pack had already shifted back and were putting on their clothes. Kurt quickly grabbed his own clothes and tossed Puck his own. He had never before felt so bashful about being naked in front of his pack before, but after what he and Puck had just done, he could not hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I don't like everyone seeing you naked," Puck mumbled as he quickly slipped his clothes on and positioned himself in front of his lover so that no one would see him.

"Our kind usually isn’t big on modesty," Kurt whispered to him.

"I don't care. They all look at you," he whispered back before he reached over for Kurt and kissed him hard. "I want to be the only one."

Kurt blushed again at the very public display of affection. He was not used to it. "That will be kind of hard considering we have these pack meetings very often."

Puck mumbled something incoherent and reluctantly slipping the rest of his clothes on. "Can I go home with you?"

Kurt was a bit nervous about what his dad would say about the obvious mark on Puck's neck. They had imprinted on each other, and usually, once that happened, couples didn't like being away from each other. 

"I have to talk to my dad," he announced.

Burt, fully dressed, began to look over his pack for signs of his pup and newest pack member. He knew that they had run off on their own, but decided to let it be. There was no stopping them, he knew that now. But it was when Puck stepped out from behind a bush that he saw it. His neck was bruised, punctured, healing slowly. His heart sank.

Kurt's blush did not leave his face when he finally noticed Burt. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain this. "Dad, I need to talk to you," he said softly, hoping the others didn't hear.

Immediately, Burt panicked, stepping closer to his son worriedly. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt from when Sean attacked him?" he asked quickly in a hushed tone.

"No, nothing like that. Dad, I think I imprinted on Puck," he rushed out nervously.

Burt stared at his son for a moment, letting what he said sink in. "Everyone, go home. It's late, and it's time to go," he announced to the rest of the pack, and they began to go their separate ways without question, knowing they would meet again soon. "Finn, take Puck home," he ordered his step son.

Kurt didn't think he was ready to be alone with his dad just yet, but he knew it needed to happen. "Noah, go with Finn," he ordered his mate, knowing that he would try to protest. "I'll meet you there," he promised.

At first, Puck was startled by the command, but when he heard him say he would meet him there, it was no question as to whether he would obey. "Come on, man," Finn encouraged his friend, clapping him on the back and leading him to his truck.

"And how do you know this? It's not a word you can just throw around, you know," Burt told him when they were finally alone, trying to be as patient as possible.

"I know, I just... know. I think I've known the whole time," Kurt tried to explain.

Burt cut him off and shook his head. "Kurt, you can't know that, yet. This is your hormones talking. You've always matured so much faster than the other boys, and your body is trying to tell you to find your companion. But don't commit to anything yet, you are too young," he told him, because his worst fear was that his son would have sex again and become pregnant far too early.

A sudden fierce anger overtook him at the thought of not being able to be with Puck. "He is mine," Kurt growled out at his father, no longer caring what he thought if it meant he would try and get between him and his mate.

Burt was startled by Kurt's sudden aggression. He became possessed by the wolf inside of him, bearing his fangs with wild eyes. "Calm down, Kurt," he ordered his son. "No one is going to hurt Puck. And I've already broken every tradition and law of our kind by accepting him into our pack. I'm just saying... take it slow. You are young."

Kurt made himself take control of his wolf. He took a deep breath and felt himself start to calm down. "I know, Dad, but he is mine and I plan on keeping him," he said more calmly so that Burt would know how serious he was.

Burt looked at Kurt worriedly. "No one's going to take him, Kurt, you have to calm down," he told him sternly, placing his palms on his son's shoulders as if to ground him. He could still feel the moon tingling on his shoulders. "You are too young to be thinking this," he told him again, though he knew nothing was farther from the truth.

"We can't help who or when we imprint. You told me that, Dad," Kurt pointed out.

"I know..." Burt sighed. "I guess it's just... going to be hard on me. I barely know this boy."

"He's a good guy, Dad. Well, he tries to be. I think under any other circumstances, you two would have gotten along great," he said, but then the thought hit him... he had marked Puck, not the other way around. That meant he was the alpha. He had always felt more like an alpha, but carriers were almost always not, mainly because as a beta that meant you had control over your alpha even when no one else did. It was a defense mechanism to keep the usually hot tempered alpha under control. Especially when a pair first mated, alphas were always very territorial and would easily kill anyone they saw as a threat to there mate.

"Oh god, I bit him!" he exclaimed, starting to panic at the thought of Puck having any control over him.

Burt didn't understand why Kurt was so shocked. "And I hope that's all you did," he said under his breath. "It doesn't matter who bites who, Kurt."

"It doesn't?" Kurt asked and he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "So I'm not the alpha?"

"I never much liked that word. We are more complex creatures than that, Kurt. A lot of creatures like us focus on the power aspect of what we are, but we are not all about dominance and power. You are who you are and he is who he is," he told him.

Kurt nodded along with his father. It made sense when he heard it that way. "Can he stay with us for a little while? I just need him to be close... he can sleep on the couch."

Burt sighed, hoping that it would not come to this. He wanted more than anything to tell Kurt no, but he knew all too well the feeling his son had. "Fine," he huffed. "Only for tonight. But he stays on the couch, do you hear me, pup?" he pointed a finger and gave his son a stern look.

"Yes, of course... on the couch," Kurt agreed, because that didn't mean he himself could not be on the couch, too.

"Just until he gets back on his feet," Burt repeated, because he couldn't have Puck there all the time. He had his own family, his own human family, and he could not leave them. "And no sex until you're thirty."

"Thirty?!" Kurt yelled. "Dad!"

Burt sighed and fought back a smile. "Just don't do anything you will regret. Stop trying to grow up so fast. Just because you are surrounded by extremely slow maturing puppies doesn't mean you can't enjoy your youth. You will have responsibility in this pack when you are older, but now, I just want you to enjoy what you have now," he tried to tell his son in words he might understand.

It was hard to argue when his father sounded so sincere and wise. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Now let's go home," he brought his arm over his son's shoulders and walked with him. "Want to run home? I think it is dark enough," he suggested, because they had not shifted and run together, just the two of them, for a long time.

"Sure, but I'll beat you there, old man," Kurt teased before he shifted and took off towards the house, eager with his head start.

Burt laughed and shifted effortlessly into the large, dark grey wolf that he was in his true form. He sprinted off after his son, feeling the wind across his muzzle and the full moon on his back, knowing he wasn't the young wolf he used to be.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure this is okay?” Puck mumbled, rubbing the sore bite on his neck that didn’t show any signs of rapid healing. “I mean, I have a feeling Burt is going to kill me when he gets back."

Finn sighed as he plopped himself down heavily on the living room couch, his muscles aching pleasantly as they always did after a good run. But as much as he tried, he couldn't stop stealing glances at the bite mark on his friend’s neck. "You would already be dead if he wanted you that way. Dude, does that hurt?"

Puck shrugged, still standing awkwardly in the room. "Yeah..." he winced as he rubbed the wound. At least it had stopped bleeding. "Is it that obvious? It's like... a wolf hickey."

Finn sighed audibly and ignored his question. "Listen, Puck… now that you and Kurt are together, you can't go flirt with girls or even look at them too long anymore. Wolves get real jealous when it comes to their mates, especially when they first get together,” he tried to explain. The worry was evident in his tone.

"Dude, I don't really want to talk about it. And you have to keep this a secret, okay? Like, at school. I don't want that kind of attention," he insisted. He was still extremely uncomfortable speaking about all of this, especially to one of his straight friends. He was going to need more than a few days to get used to this new life.

"I'm just giving you a head's up. You can't play mind games with Kurt like you sometimes do with girls. He will end up tearing someone's head off," Finn told him seriously when he didn’t think he understood how serious he was.

Puck laughed out loud at that, not realizing that he meant it literally. Just before he was going to argue, however, Kurt jumped gracefully through the doggy door and landed soundly on his large paws in front of him. He was immediately followed by Burt, who struggled slightly in his pudgy, larger wolf form to fit through.

Puck jumped in surprise, but quickly relaxed when he realized it was just them. He popped the collar of his shirt in a sorry attempt to hide his bite, but Burt ignored him completely and ran up the stairs to where he knew Carol was waiting for him. Kurt shifted magically back into human form and immediately grabbed a nearby robe. He slipped it on quickly, but not before Puck stole a fleeting glimpse of his nudity.

"My dad said you could stay the night," he told Puck excitably. "You have to sleep on the couch."

Finn suddenly felt very much like the third wheel. He cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up from the couch. "I'm always hungry after a run... I'll go fix us some sandwiches," he announced as he headed off to the kitchen.

Puck was still distracted by the large robe covering Kurt. He would have agreed to anything in that moment. "Okay. I can sleep on the couch."

Kurt smiled knowingly as Puck stared and stepped forward to cup his warm cheek in his palm. "I wasn't gone that long. Did you miss me?"

Puck was surprised to find that he had. He smiled back and nodded, leaning forward to capture his lips in a short but thorough kiss. "I feel different," he admitted, though he didn't know why.

Kurt gazed up at him. "You belong to me now. That's why you feel different."

Puck realized that the fact that he now ‘belonged’ to Kurt did in fact make him feel different. He was still the same Puckzilla, but now, he was so much more. "And you belong to me?" he asked in return.

Kurt's fingers brushed across the mark he left on his neck. "Yes, I belong to you now, too."

***

An hour later, Puck had settled down on the Hummel’s living room couch with Kurt as he ate a sandwich in the dark room. He had changed into a baggy pair of Finn’s sweatpants and a t-shirt, and Kurt had changed into his own pajamas.

The movie they were watching was hardly holding his attention. Something was burning on the edge of his mind. "Babe? Can I ask you something?" he asked softly, using the nickname for the first time.

"Hmmm?" Kurt hummed.

"This is probably ridiculous... I mean... it doesn't make sense, but like... you... you can't get pregnant, can you?" he mumbled, bracing himself for anything.

Kurt's eyes flashed up to Puck's, but he tried to remain calm and hide his shock. "Who told you that?" He tried not to sound demanding.

Puck shifted and focused on finishing his sandwich. "I just... learned it," he tried not to lie, but he also didn’t want to get Finn in trouble. He needed as many friends as he could get now. He wasn't trying to make enemies in the pack before he even spent one night as a part of it. "Is it true?" he asked again nervously.

Kurt was surprised that Puck didn't seem bothered by it. Or maybe it was because he had just had time to digest it. He shifted in his seat and crossed his legs. "Yes it’s true. Are you okay with that?"

"I guess... but maybe you should have told me this little detail way earlier," Puck shrugged, talking through his last mouthful of sandwich and sticking his hand into a bag of chips. He didn't really see anything wrong with it, expect for the number of times they had been far from careful. It was weird, but somehow it made Kurt even more interesting.

"You were already dealing with the wolf thing, I didn’t want to drop that bomb in you too," Kurt reasoned, although that was not the whole story.

"It's kinda... pretty important," he argued. "You still should have told me.”

"I know. After the first time I tried to be more careful but... we will just have to make sure and use them from now on."

Puck could live with that, even if it meant pulling out before he came instead of using condoms. He liked that idea much better. Feeling playful, he moved to lay his head on Kurt's lap and smiled up at him. "I don't think you're a freak. I mean, we all are kinda freaks, but I don't care that you're more of a freak."

Kurt ran his fingers through Puck's mohawk. That was sweet, really, in a Puck kind of way. "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," he said sarcastically.

Puck giggled up at him. He was at least glad that his lover knew what he meant, even if he couldn't say it right. "Do you want babies one day?" he asked seriously and curiously.

"No, I don't want kids. I'm too selfish for them."

Puck laughed out loud at that. "Are you too selfish for me?" he challenged. He did want children one day, but not for a very long time. Would their children be wolves?

"For you, I'll try not to be," Kurt promised him.

Puck sat up and planted a kiss on his lips. "You still smell like me," he mused, leaning in for another, deeper kiss.

Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull the other boy closer to him. Puck immediately pushed him a little roughly onto his back and latched his own mouth over his throat where he wished he knew how to leave a mark the same way he himself had been marked. "So wait... you're gonna be going into heat again?" he teased him. "That's so hot."

"It’s not hot... well, it is, but it's horrible. I mean, I jumped you in the restroom at school. I lost all control. It's kind of scary," Kurt admitted.

"But… you won't jump anyone but me from now on, right?" he asked uneasily.

"It'll just be you, I promise,” he vowed honestly. “I won't even be able to think about another person with you around."

"But what if I'm not around?"

"Then I will find you."

Puck smirked. He liked that answer. "And fuck me?" he asked hopefully before he slid his hips against his and tried to pry his legs apart with them.

Kurt spread his legs easily. "Of course."

"Mmmm," Puck moaned approvingly. "This movie's boring, let's fuck again," he grinned, capturing his fanged mouth in his and kissing him hard. He was hard already, just from being close to Kurt and inhaling his sweet, musky scent. He could still smell the earth on his skin.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. "My dad is right upstairs," he warned, but his hands still wandered up the back of Puck’s shirt.

"Well, maybe we can just use our hands," he suggested, something they never really had done before. It had always been about penetration. "Or our mouths." To demonstrate, he thrust against Kurt's growing erection and latched onto his neck to bit him there.

"Oh," Kurt breathed as though the thought had never occurred to him. "I've never done that before," he admitted.

Puck smirked and felt a pleasurable chill run through his body. "Well, you can learn. If you want," he suggested hopefully.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"I've… never done it either, not to a dude," Puck admitted, but he slid his palm down Kurt's flat stomach and teased the elastic brim of his pajama pants. "But I do know how it's done. Sit back, baby, and let me take care of you." And with that, he pulled his half hard cock out and began to stroke him.

Kurt groaned at the sensation of someone else touching him for the first time. He moaned and thrust into his hand wantonly and Puck laughed softly at his enthusiastic and probably involuntary response. He spit into his hand and began to thrust harder, determined to make him fully erect and leaking at the tip. This was the only other cock he had touched other than his own, but it did not seem strange to him at all. It was a part of Kurt, so it was beautiful like every other part of him. He moved his lips from his to his neck, sucking at the pulse point before drifting lower to his chest.

Kurt could barely think coherently as Puck's lips moved down his neck. His fingers gripped the back of his head as he arched into his lips and Puck smiled against his skin as his lips nestled against his sharp hip bones. He bit hard into his muscular thigh, his fangs making the love bite sharper.

Finally, he done teasing. He licked up Kurt's shaft and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

Kurt had to grab a couch pillow to stuff over his face to stifle the sound he made when his mouth found his cock. No one had ever touched him there before, much less with their hot, wet, talented mouth. The stimulation was overwhelming.

Puck, a little unsure in his own actions, was assured by the quick and enthusiastic responses from Kurt. He began to bob his head, wanting desperately to hear his lover cry out but only hearing his fast, heavy panting and suppressed moans.

Kurt flung the pillow away from him and gripped Puck's hair. "I'm going to come…" he warned.

Puck lifted his mouth from his cock and smirked into his spread, shaking thighs. "So soon? I'm that good?" he teased cockily.

"God, don't stop, please," he panted, reduced to begging now that he didn't have his mouth on him. "You’re so good," he added to please his mate’s ego.

Puck beamed with confidence as he dropped his lips back down to his throbbing cock. He took it all in again, determined to make this as good as possible for him. Even if Kurt left him one day, he wanted to ruin him forever for any other man. He wanted Kurt to always remember that the best pleasure he had ever had was with him. "Come for me, baby," he whispered huskily against his leaking cock.

Kurt moaned and thrust his hips once before coming hard all over his lover’s face, and Puck was shocked when the hot shower hit him. He hadn't exactly expected it, but he wasn't nearly as grossed out as he thought he would be. He wiped off his face with his sleeve and leaned over to kiss him as deeply as he could.

Kurt was so blissed out from his orgasm that he was barely was able to kiss him back. He reached a shaking hand down in between them to wrap his fingers around the other boy’s hard cock.

Puck broke the kiss when he felt his slow, lazy, fingers around his need. "I take it you liked that," he teased lightly, his own breath hitching.

"Very much. It was almost as good as you fucking me," he whispered huskily in reply as he started to stroke him with a tighter grip.

Puck wanted to know what it was like to have his mouth around him, but the second Kurt started talking a little dirty, he was hypnotized. "God... tell me more," he pleaded, thrusting gently into his wet palm.

"I love you inside me, filling me up. You fuck me so good," he whispered to him as he jerked him harder.

Puck moaned loudly, perhaps too loudly before he bit his bottom lip to silence himself. He could not help but buck into his hand again, on top of Kurt and between his spread legs. His lips pressed against his as he bore his fanged teeth, his ears thirsty for more.

"Come on me. Come all over me," Kurt whispered.

Puck held back another moan and bit down hard on his neck before he thrust against him once more and came all over his mate's chest and thighs. Some of his come even reached his chin before he collapsed on top of him in an exhausted heap of heavy breathing.

Kurt's air was knocked out of him under Puck's full weight. "You got me all dirty... I should go back downstairs before someone comes down here."

Puck groaned and clung tighter to him, not letting him go. "No, no, don't leave me," he pleaded, too exhausted to move. "I'll hold you here so you can't go," he threatened quietly.

"Noah, as much as I want to… can you imagine what my dad would say if he found us?"

"I don't care," he lied. What would he do? Kick him out of the pack only hours after his initiation? "I don't think I can move. And I wanna fall asleep with you," he admitted, his eyes already closed.

"I know, baby, but I don't want dad to get even angrier at me," Kurt told him gently.

Puck mumbled something incoherent as he just settled down against him move. He knew, however, that despite the size difference, Kurt could throw him off of him before he even knew what was happening. He supposed a half breed was nothing compared to the full wolf his lover was. "You can't get up. I won't let you," he muttered again stubbornly.

Kurt chuckled and decided it wasn't worth the argument, especially since he wanted to stay right here in this spot anyway. "Fine then. Get some sleep."

Puck made an animalistic, happy murmur and nuzzled Kurt affectionately. "Love you, little wolf boy," he told him. He was half asleep and barely conscious that he had said it. After another few seconds, he was asleep.

Kurt froze underneath Puck at those words. He knew Puck hadn't been fully awake when he said it, but he knew somehow that he had meant it. He wondered if he would ever feel comfortable enough to admit his own feelings for the other boy.

When Puck drifted off, Kurt carefully maneuvered himself out from under him and made his way quietly back to his room.

***

Somewhere during the night, Puck had shifted into his wolf form and had sprawled himself around the couch like a big, lazy dog. He was snoring soundly, twitching every few seconds during his exciting dream of running. Early in the morning, Burt came down dressed for work on his way to the kitchen where he knew Kurt had prepared him a "healthy" bagged lunch. He smiled down at the black wolf and nudged him gently. He had to nudge him three times before the boy woke, startled to find himself unable to speak and in his still very foreign body.

"Listen, I know you have family at home, Puckerman. You need to go back to them soon. But if you need anything, the pack is always around. You know where to find us," he told him gently, trying to kick him out the nicest way he could. He didn't want Kurt and Puck unsupervised together for the rest of the weekend, knowing that this boy was in his prime sexual peak.

Puck tried to nod in his wolf form and Burt affectionate reached down to ruffle his furry head.

Kurt was busy in the kitchen making breakfast when he heard his father's voice. "What are we going to do if the black wolf goes after Puck again?" he asked.

"How do you know he will come after Puck? Seems like it was you he attacked," Burt told him plainly.

"He was stalking Puck, not me," Kurt argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, though he trusted Kurt's judgement. "I want you to be extra careful when you leave the house even when you go to school. Maybe you and Finn should stay together," he told him, because now, he did not trust Sean to watch over his pup.

"I can take myself, Dad. It's Puck that we should be more worried about."

"I'm going to talk with the other packs later today. I will try to find him and find out what his story is," he told him, trying to reassure both of them. "Puck should go back to his own home when he wakes up. If you need anything, call the shop."

"All right," he agreed, surprised that his dad would leave them alone together at all.

"Carol and Finn are upstairs. I told them to make sure Puck was gone by tonight," he told him, in case he thought he could manipulate the situation.

"I know, Dad," Kurt told him, exasperated as he handed him his bagged lunch. "Here's your lunch."

Burt smiled and took the lunch. "Thanks, pup," he told him, kissing his forehead before he went out the door. A moment later, Puck yawned dramatically and padded over to Kurt in the kitchen, still in his full wolf form. He peered over the table, looking for table scraps like a disobedient house dog.

"Oh no, sir. We are in human form when we eat at the table," he chastised, petting Puck behind the ears.

Puck defiantly decided that he much rather preferred being in wolf form, especially when he knew it was safe to do so. He was still learning who he was and was still adjusting to it, whereas Kurt was born a wolf his whole life. He groaned happily when Kurt scratched him, and when he wasn't looking, he grabbed a piece of lunchmeat and consumed it fast.

"You are such a brat," Kurt said affectionately.

To provoke Kurt, he jumped up so that his paws were on the table and licked his face affectionately. He was hungry, and he supposed this was his way of telling him.

"Paws off the table, Puckerman," Kurt ordered, pushing him off the table.

Puck whined but allowed him to push him off. Once all four paws were on the ground, he shifted into his human, naked form and stood up tall in front of Kurt as if to show himself off with a big grin. "What did you make me?" he asked eagerly.

"You realize that you are naked and in my kitchen... I might just eat you up," Kurt threatened as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

The taller boy smirked arrogantly and lifted Kurt up in his arms playfully, showing off his strength. "Mmmm, that would be nice. Maybe you should remind me again that I'm yours."

"Carol and my brother are right upstairs or I would."

Puck pouted. "We could go to your room," he suggested sneakily.

Kurt's hand wandered down to his ass and gave him a squeeze. "It is very tempting."

Puck moaned happily and tried to coax Kurt out of the kitchen in the direction of his basement bedroom. He wondered if the others, Carol and Finn, would sense them if they had sex. He decided he didn’t care. "Come on, I'm horny as hell," he pouted.

Kurt gave in and allowed him to maneuver them down the stairs. "I did buy some condoms."

Puck brought him clumsily down to his room and shut and locked the door. "I don't like to use condoms," he pouted even more.

"I know," Kurt sighed, even though he himself had never used them. The only sex he had ever had was with Puck. "But now you know the risks if we don't."

"How do you know you're not preggers already?" he asked suddenly.

Kurt froze at Puck's words because he hadn't really thought about how much unprotected sex they had already had. "I... I don't know."

Puck fidgeted with his hands. "You would know, right?"

"I don't know. I've never actually met another carrier before. I'm the only one in our pack," Kurt explained worriedly.

Suddenly, Puck didn't really want to talk about it anymore. "Maybe one day we will make lots of puppies," he teased, lightening the mood. "That is... if you want to."

"Honestly. I don't want them. I guess being turned into a freak show will do that to you," Kurt admitted

"What do you mean, freak show? You're a bad ass white wolf, your dad's alpha, and you got the hottest boyfriend in the world. You kick ass at Glee, too," he tried to reason. "I would like to have kids one day," he admitted. Maybe he wanted them so badly in order to fix all the awful things his parents had done to him.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'm going to change my mind about having kids.”

Puck sighed sadly, but they didn't need to be having these kinds of conversations now. He wasn't ready for a kid now, especially one that would end up being a wolf. He decided to drop the subject, and while still on the stairs, he pushed Kurt against the wall and covered his body with his. "Well, I'm still horny as hell. Any ideas in that pretty head of yours on how to help me out?" he teased against his lips. He was amazed at how easy this was, being with another guy. Especially the one and only Kurt Hummel. But he doubted he had ever felt more alive or happier with anyone else before.

"Well, you can show me how to put a condom on your cock," Kurt said playfully.

Puck, already completely naked, broke away from Kurt and jumped onto his bed on his designer sheets with his hard on already present. "Aren't you gonna get naked, too? Don't be a prude, put on a show for me," he smirked, hoping to make Kurt blush.

Kurt had never had any issues getting naked in front of others until now. It was very different, he realized, when someone’s sole focus was on him. He blushed and pulled his t-shirt over his head. "I... I'm not sure I will be good at the seduction thing as your past conquests."

"Shut up. For a bad ass wolf, you need to be more confident. Especially if you've won the Puckzilla over," he teased, hoping to lighten him up.

Kurt shuffled off his tight jeans and crawled on top of Puck. "I've done more than won you, I own you," he reminded possessively.

Puck raised an eyebrow, his cock already hard and aching. "I think I need reminding. Give me a condom," he demanded.

Kurt reached over and grabbed the box from his side table drawer. "Show me how to put it on you."

Puck smirked and took the condom, still hating the idea of it, but not wanting to deal with the consequences of it, either. He ripped open the package with his teeth and demonstrated how to roll it on. "It's a little small, but it will do," he told him arrogantly. He had always been immensely proud of his above average size. 

"You seem to be an expert at putting those on," Kurt observed, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice but not succeeding.

Puck smiled. "Are you jealous?" he challenged, knowing that he was and trying to provoke him. He was beautiful while straddling him naked.

"Yes," Kurt admitted easily before he pinned Puck's hands over his head. "You cannot be doing this with anyone else. You cheat on me and I'll kill whoever touched you," he growled.

Puck inhaled sharply when the other boy took control. His cock twitched with excitement at being claimed in such a way, but his words confused him. "Forever?" he asked hesitantly, not understanding. He had never been loyal before to any of his previous girlfriends. Probably because all his previous girlfriends were just as much of a slut as he was. It scared him, being in this firm of a commitment. He felt vulnerable. But no part of him felt ready to let Kurt go. And he didn't think he ever would.

"Until I take my last breath." Kurt told him seriously before he leaned down to capture his lips with his own. It was so easy kissing him. It felt as natural as if he had been doing it forever.

Puck was stunned by that, but perhaps he shouldn't be, as if he knew that was what he was going to say. But before he could say anything, he felt Kurt's pink, soft lips colliding with his own and his own hungry mouth opened to him. His tongue sought out his messily as his hands slid down his slender hips.

That was when he turned the tables. He wasn't sure what he was trying to prove: Whether it was to provoke Kurt into taking back the control or whether it was to show him that he was more than his little lap dog. He slammed Kurt down on his belly and slid his cock against the soft curve of his ass. "I should fuck you like the animal you are, baby," he growled in his ear, his teeth sharpening and almost cutting his tongue. He still was not used to them.

"All you do is threaten, but we all know you are all bark and no bite," Kurt teased, arching his back.

"Oh, really?" Puck smirked, and just to show that he can bite, he lowered his fangs to Kurt's sharp shoulder blade and delivered a harsh bite as he thrust his hard cock against the cleft of his ass. He could feel that Kurt was wet already... god, how was that possible?

Kurt moaned and thrust back against his cock. "Yeah, you're just a little puppy."

"Oh, and you're not?" Puck teased before he finally had enough. He didn't have enough self control to hold himself back when Kurt was spread open and rutting against him like this, when he was open and begging with not just words but actions. Leaning over him, he guided the latex tip of his cock into him and felt the boy tighten around him. Despite that, he growled and thrust until he was completely impaled.

Kurt moaned into the pillow as he entered him and his fingers clenched the bed sheets tightly. "You feel so good," he exhaled.

Puck nearly collapsed on him, overwhelmed with the tight, wet heat that consumed him. He could feel his own cock throbbing inside of the tight ring of muscles as if he belonged there. His body was poised deliciously underneath him, his ass in the air, his back arched beautifully. No one before had ever made him want to lose control so quickly. With fanged teeth, he gave another sharp bite to the soft flesh of his neck as his hands trailed hot down his spread thighs. "Fuck," he panted as he forced himself to regain composure and began to thrust, no longer worried about hurting him.

Kurt suddenly bucked Puck off of him and pushed him onto his back before straddling him again. "I'm going to ride you," he told him.

Puck was surprised how easily Kurt was able to turn the tables. "Fuck, babe," he exhaled, thrusting up into his tight body. "Do it," he pleaded.

Kurt slowly lowered himself back onto Puck's cock. He set an agonizingly slow pace as if trying to make his lover beg for it. Puck grunted as he felt Kurt impale himself slowly. "God, don't tease me," he begged, trying to rut up inside of him harder.

"I want it slow. We've always had to go fast before," Kurt explained as his hands explored Puck's chest to try and calm his lover down. "Nice and slow," he reminded, stopping his hip movements completely.

"Okay... okay, I can do that," Puck panted, squirming slightly underneath him. Desperate to do something, anything, he grabbed Kurt's hair and brought him down for a deep kiss. Kurt's tongue battled with his for a few moments before he couldn't take it anymore and started moving his hips in slow circular movements.

Puck panted heavily and allowed the other boy to do all the work, restraining himself even when all he wanted to do was pound up into his tight heat. "You're so fucking hot like this," he trailed his hand down his abdomen, tight from a lifetime of running.

"You feel so good, but I hate the stupid condom," he admitted, beginning to roll his hips a little faster.

Puck couldn't agree more. "Let's take it off, baby... I won't... ah! I won't come inside you..."

Kurt kissed him hard because he knew that if he let him keep talking he would do just as he asked. Puck sat up and kissed him more sloppily, their fangs clashing together hungrily. "Keep going, baby," he growled.

With their chests close together, Kurt couldn’t help but moan as he sped up his thrusts. Puck's broad hands fell onto Kurt's curved ass as he rode him, encouraging him to fuck him harder and faster. Puck felt himself reaching climax, but something was holding him back... something made of latex and separating flesh from flesh.

Kurt couldn't hold back and came hard between them with a high pitched shout. He moaned loudly and slumped down on top of Puck before he even realized his lover didn't come with him. "What's wrong?" he panted.

Puck moaned and bucked up inside Kurt when he felt him clench around him and spurt his warm come onto his chest. But still, the condom was holding him back, and his body was straining to release. "I- I can't... can't come, not with the condom," he whispered, feeling ashamed and inadequate.

"It's okay," Kurt soothed, kissing him before he sat up and allowed Puck's cock fall out of him. He pulled the condom off and wrapped his fingers around his lover's cock. "Like this, then."

Puck moaned when Kurt slipped off of him, wanting to stay inside his tightness. But the second he felt his warm hand on his bare cock, he arched and felt a drop of pre-come escape the tip. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, not knowing if he wanted Kurt to hear it.

"Don't be sorry." Kurt reassured him by peppering his face with little kisses.

Puck didn't have time to argue as he began to buck up into his slickened, tight fist, arched his back, and cried out as he came all over his chest and his lover's hand. "God..." he panted, almost blacking out from the force of his orgasm.

"Not quite," Kurt teased, "But you can call me God if you want to."

Puck gave him a fanged smile and licked at his reddened lips. "Stupid condom," he muttered, but he was too blissed out to really care anymore. "Can't wait until the day I'm allowed to knock you up."

Kurt laughed at that. "You will never be allowed to knock me up. My dad would strangle us both."

Puck's smile broadened at that. "I dunno," he mumbled drowsily. "Not even after fifteen years or so?"

"Not even," he smiled, kissing Puck lightly. "I need to see if there are any other birth control options for people like me."

"Mmmm," Puck mumbled incoherently, suddenly very tired again. "I love you," he told him softly.

"You've told me this before. If you keep saying it, I might actually believe you," Kurt told him skeptically.

"Mmm. I love you," he repeated, sitting up and wrestling a quite limbless Kurt to the mattress. "I love you, I love you... now say it back," he demanded.

Kurt smirked up at his lover. "How do you know I will mean it if I say it?"

"’Cuz I know. You are totally cock whipped," he teased, holding Kurt's delicate wrists above his head and looking down at him like the hungry wolf that he was.

"Maybe that's true," Kurt conceded. "But maybe it's just your cock I want."

"Nope. You bit me, that means you love me."

"I suppose so," Kurt grinned up at his lover. "Kiss me," he demanded.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at school, Puck tried very hard to be human. He realized that it used to be much easier.

He didn't want to give up on the reputation he had worked so hard for. He wasn't exactly ready for the world to know that he was now dating Kurt Hummel. Not only that they were they dating, but that he was hopelessly, undeniably in love with him. Hiding his face in his locker as he rummaged for his things, he wished he could just somehow ditch school and forget about everything. He didn’t even hear Kurt approach him when he did.

"You will not believe the crap Rachel is saying now. That girl thinks she's already a super star," Kurt huffed as he walked up beside Puck and leaning in to kiss his mate on the cheek. They had only been apart for a few hours, but to Kurt, it felt like far too long.

Puck nearly jumped. The boy had a way on sneaking up on people, of gliding without making noise. He kept his face buried in his locker. By the time it registered to pull away from the kiss, it was too late. "Maybe... maybe we shouldn't kiss like that here," he muttered.

Kurt gave him a strange, put-out look. "Why not? I haven't seen you all morning," he argued.

Puck tried not to look at him. "I just don't want people staring.”

"You don't want anyone to know we are together," Kurt concluded, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. But his expression turned dark. "I claimed you, Puckerman. I don't think you understand how important that is."

Puck shifted nervously on his feet. "I just... want to keep it between us," he tried to tell him the gentlest way he could.

"Well, I don't! You know how long I've waited to be with someone I actually like? I’m not hiding us!" Kurt said stubbornly.

Puck panicked at the volume in which these words were coming out of Kurt's beautiful mouth. He reached over to cover it, something that would actually be overlooked by the crowd around them. "I just need time, alright? So shut up!" he told him sternly, though his voice shook.

Using one hand, Kurt suddenly slammed Puck into the lockers, and Puck gasped from the effortless power flowing through his petite form. Kurt’s eyes transitioned quickly into the eerie blue color that signified his wolf side was very close to the surface. He said nothing, and Puck knew he didn’t have to. Instead, he growled low in his throat before he quickly turned on his heels and angrily walked away.

Puck wasn't sure why he found himself unable to move as Kurt growled low and threatening so close to his ear. What he really wasn't expecting was for it to be a huge turn on. He felt his body throb with need just from the look in Kurt's eye as he began to lose it, right here in the hallway.

So when Kurt walked away, he realized he could not just let him go. Not just like that. He followed closely at his heels, and as soon as his mate swerved a corner that left them completely alone long after class started, he rammed Kurt against the wall. He tried his best to appear as intimidating as Kurt himself had been and kissed him hard.

Initially, Kurt resisted the kiss. But even as he raised his hands to push Puck away, he just ended up bringing himself closer and moaning into his mouth. After a few moments, he forced himself to pull away. "I hate the control you have over me," he admitted.

"It'll always be there, baby," Puck growled against him, loving to hear Kurt admit it and practically drunk off of the kiss and the power course through him. "And I told you I want you all to myself. I don't want anyone knowing," he repeated, still holding him firmly against the wall.

Kurt didn't like it. He had wanted nothing else than to scream at the top of his lungs and out Puck to the whole school, but when he had told him to shut up, some instinct had forced him to do just that. Kurt just shook his head, unable to do anything else because he was so aggravated with this situation.

That's when Puck's false confidence dissolved and he practically melted against him, nuzzling his neck as if trying to get back on even ground. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. "I understand you have been through a lot of major changes. If you want us to be... discreet at school… I can live with that," he told him softly.

Puck lifted his face and beamed at him. "I'm still your boyfriend," he assured him, liking the sound of that word.

"Yeah, well, not at school you aren't," Kurt teased with a smirk.

Puck decided to push him just a little bit more. "Oh, I'm not? Well, I guess I can flirt with the Cheerios, then," he teased.

Kurt growled and flipped them around so it was once again Puck’s back that was against the wall. "You will not even look at those skanky girls."

Puck smiled when he realized this is what he had wanted. "Well, give me something to look at instead, baby," he muttered as his hand snaked up Kurt's tight fitted shirt and felt the power of his taunt muscles under his palm.

"Not at school. Can't risk one of your jock friends seeing us now, can we?" Kurt teased.

Puck smiled and bit softly at Kurt's full, slightly parted lips. He patted him soundly on his rump as he pulled away. "I'll see you later, wolf boy," he snickered, walking slowly and waiting for Kurt to stop him.

Kurt yanked Puck back to give him a real goodbye kiss. "Can we at least tell our friends? I want to be able to sit beside you in Glee."

Puck sighed. He didn’t want him to, but he knew it meant a lot to him. "Who would you tell?" he asked, because he didn't think he trusted a single one of them not to spread the news around.

"Mercedes, Britney, and Tina," Kurt told him. Finn already knew, of course. Kurt only hoped his step brother could keep his mouth shut with Rachel because that girl was a horrible gossiper.

"Aw, come on. They'll tell the whole school and my life will be ruined," Puck groaned. "I just... am not ready for it yet." In fact, he didn’t know if he would ever be.

"How long am I going to have to be your dirty little secret, Noah?” Kurt demanded angrily.

"Come on, you can't force me to do this," Puck urged, not wanting to have this conversation any more. He leaned in a kissed Kurt deeply, hoping that it would silence him.

Kurt melted into the kiss as he always did. When they finally parted, he sighed. "Fine, we keep it a secret… for now." He knew how hard it was to be different, after all.

Puck smirked after he got his way. It was enough that the entire pack knew, wasn't it? He didn't want to share Kurt. He didn't want what they had to be jeopardized or taken from him when rumors spread around the school.

"See you later, wolf boy," he told him again before he finally went off to class.

Kurt rolled his eyes and watched his lover go. He wasn't sure how well he would do with pretending he and Puck weren't together, but he would give it a try. Glee Club was the only class they had together, after all. He would just have to try and ignore him. It would be like old times. Like before the day he jumped him in the bathroom.

***

Puck had no problems ignoring Kurt as they all assembled for Glee and waited for Mr. Schue to arrive. He sat near him, but with Tina in between them forming a safe barrier. He did not even look at Kurt as he slumped in his chair and fought back sleep.

Tina was on one side of Kurt and Sam was on his other. He had arrived to Glee early, so he opened his phone out of boredom. He smiled when he saw who it was that had left him a text message. He had met Chandler Kiehl at a record store a few weeks ago, and the other boy had been sending him flirtatious, ridiculous texts ever since. It was harmless flirting, and Kurt just enjoyed the feeling of someone complimenting him even though he had no feelings for the other boy.

Are you an astronaut? Because your smile is out of this world… ~C

Kurt smiled down at his illuminated screen. Naturally, Sam noticed and nosily leaned in close to look at the message over his shoulder. The blonde boy snorted when he saw the silly pick up line. Puck noticed a tiny giggle coming from Kurt and Sam’s direction and was also immediately curious. He leaned back and eyed his lover suspiciously.

That was when Mr. Schue walked into the room and Sam snatched the phone right out of Kurt's hands. It happened so fast, and Kurt knew that he couldn't grab it back without drawing the entire classroom’s attention. Sam just smirked to himself and began working his thumbs to text something as he ignored everything Mr. Schue was saying about their assignment for the week.

This all made Puck instantly more curious. He tried to consider every possibility. It could be a bit of gossip that had absolutely nothing to do with either him or Kurt. But Sam could also be reading one of their heated text messages to one another. Or Kurt could have texted one of his friends and told them everything. Or… Kurt could be sending heated texts to someone else entirely.

Puck knew that none of those possibilities were good. Having been a bully most of his life, he knew exactly how to take what he wanted when he wanted it. So snatching the phone from behind Tina’s back was actually quite easy.

He didn’t even get a chance to glance at the phone before Kurt visibly panicked at seeing his phone in the wrong hands. "Give it back," Kurt hissed when Mr. Schue's back was turned.

Puck shot him a look and tried to access the text message after the other boy's fancy iPhone screen went black. He wanted to see what he was hiding. "Why?" he challenged.

"Because it's not yours, Puckerman," Kurt snarled, and Tina rolled her eyes.

"Puck, give it back to him," she said.

Puck ignored both of them. Once he got the phone working, he read the message quickly. Immediately, his heart sank. Who was this person flirtatiously texting him? An overwhelming sense of anger, frustration, and jealousy took over him, and before he knew what he was doing, he threw the phone over Tina's head and straight at Kurt.

"Puckerman!" Everyone in the room shouted in unison, the loudest voice belonging to Mr. Schue. The cell phone was launched quickly, but Kurt was able to dodge it. Instead of hitting him, it hit the wall and busted into pieces.

"I want you to get out, Puck. This is not the kind of behavior that is going to help us win!" Mr. Schue demanded.

That made Puck even angrier, and with a glare, he stormed out of the room and away from everyone’s confused, angry, hateful eyes. Kurt hesitantly followed a moment later despite everyone yelling at him not to.

"Noah, what the hell is your problem?" he demanded, grabbing a surprised Puck by the arm in the empty hallway and spinning him around to face him.

Puck saw the anger burning in his wild eyes- Kurt loved his phone, and now it was in a million pieces. But he had been cheated on in the past, and he thought that whatever he had with Kurt would be different. It hurt. And like always, he turned his hurt into rage. "My problem? My problem is that your sex-texting other dudes, you slut!" he hissed quietly.

Kurt was unfazed. "It was harmless flirting! You broke my phone, you asshole!"

"Harmless flirting?! What if I did some harmless flirting? How would you feel?" he challenged.

Kurt looked away from him, finally beginning to feel guilty. If he ever caught Puck doing his own ‘harmless flirting’, a lot more than his phone would be broken. "I'd be pissed off; but I wouldn't break your phone over it!" he lied.

"Well, that's just what happens when I get really pissed off," Puck responded lamely, not knowing what else to say. "Who is this jerk?" he demanded.

"Just a guy I met at a music store, It was a few weeks ago, before this happened," Kurt told him the truth as he wrapped his arms around Puck's waist so he would know just what 'this' was.

Puck angrily pushed him away, although doing so almost physically hurt him. "Then you shouldn't talk to him. You're just gonna make him think he has a chance and lead him on. Unless you want to be with him," he challenged.

"Of course I don't want to be with him! He was just there to give me attention when no one else was!" Kurt tried to explain.

Puck glared at his mate, wondering that was what this was all about. Was he not giving him enough attention? Maybe he just wasn't enough for Kurt. Maybe he couldn’t be enough. Kurt was such a strong person, and expected so much, and Puck suddenly felt inadequate. "I'm going home," he snapped before he turned and walked away.

He didn’t go far before he heard a non-human growl and felt his own body pushed into an empty classroom. "You are not walking away from me," Kurt demanded, pushing his taller lover against the wall.

Puck was taken off guard when the wind was almost knocked out of him, but he did not struggle. "I can walk away if I want to. Maybe I'll do some harmless flirting," he snarled, his eyes shifting and canine teeth lengthening.

Kurt's hands involuntary clenched the loose fabric of Puck's t-shirt. He smelled of the boy’s locker room: Musky and masculine. He smelled like he belonged to him. "I'm sorry, okay? I won't talk to him anymore," he insisted stubbornly.

Puck used this moment of weakness in his lover to turn the tables and throw Kurt’s back against the wall, covering his body with his own and caging him there with his hands and hips. "What does he have that I don't?" he interrogated, his lips touching his only faintly.

"He's out of the closet and proud to be there," Kurt answered right away.

God, not this again. Puck gave his best growl, knowing it would do nothing to intimidate him. "Don't rush me. It's not fair, you know it's not."

"I know, but it's also not fair that that I can't hold my boyfriend's hand in public," Kurt responded sarcastically. He had waited so long for a boyfriend like Puck. He hated hiding it from the world.

"Listen, I've been going through a hell of a lot this past month. I found out that I'm a freaking wolf, or werewolf, and that is hard enough for me to handle. Then I realize the other wolf I'm in love with is a boy, even though I've spent my whole life knowin’ I liked chicks! I can't help but feel a little overwhelmed! So stop making it all about you, Kurt!" Puck finally exploded.

Finally, Kurt was silenced. He had nothing to say to that. He knew how selfish he could be, but sometimes he didn’t realize how far it could go. A few moments passed before he spoke again. "All right. I'll give you time, but don't walk away mad at me. I won't be able to sleep tonight if you do," he told him apologetically.

Puck was just glad to stop arguing. He pressed against him harder, his hips to his. "You'll be able to sleep after I sneak into your bedroom and fuck you hard and senseless on your designer sheets," he told him in a low voice. "So good you won't be able to think about anyone else but me."

It was strange to Kurt how his own teenage mind could switch from angry to turned-on in an instant. He felt the wolf in him very close to the surface now. "I don't think of anyone else but you," he promiosed, nipping at the other boy’s lower lip.

Puck, perpetually lacking self control, was ready to rip Kurt's clothes off right now and do it here in this empty classroom while Glee went on without them down the hall. He pressed himself against him again, knowing his lover felt the heat from his need against his. He lowered his lips to his in a deep kiss. When he broke the kiss, he asked in a heated whisper, "Wanna do it?" He was never one for romance, and he was pretty sure Kurt knew it and didn't care.

"Do you have a condom?" Kurt asked hopefully, apparently just as willing to throw away the romance.

Puck's heart sank when he realized he didn't. "No..." he muttered, but his arousal clouded his mind. He hated those condoms. They were always so tight on him and he missed the feeling of Kurt raw against his cock. He rested his forehead against his and sighed. "I hate this condom thing. I'll pull out as long as we never use one again..." he proposed.

The rational part of Kurt’s brain told him right away that it was a bad idea. But when it came to Puck, he had never been rational. It was both exciting and infuriating. "Okay, but we have to hurry and we can't strip down completely," he compromised, worried about getting caught even as his fingers unzipped Puck's jeans.

Puck didn't listen to him as he practically tore at his clothes, frustrated with how many layers the boy insisted on wearing. The fine fabrics would not tear completely, but at least he got them pulled open as he worked violently on his skintight jeans. "You wear these jeans just to fuck with me," he muttered against his ear, and flashbacks of when they fucked for the first time in the bathroom stall came flooding back to him. He tore his jeans open and plunged his hand into the back of them to press two fingers against his entrance and push inside.

Kurt moaned and bit down on Puck's neck a little roughly. "This will be easier if I turn around," he told him when his fingers were nowhere near deep enough for his liking.

Puck smirked and forced Kurt around until his ass pressed against his own groin. "I don't want to share you," he whispered, but this time, there was no harshness in his tone. It almost sounded like he was pleading with him as he forced his jeans down over his perfectly round ass to rest rumpled at his knees.

"Fuck," Kurt groaned as he felt two fingers enter his embarrassingly wet entrance. He tried to spread his legs as far as he could with the constricting jeans around his knees. "You don't have to. I'm all yours," he vowed, thinking about how worried he had been about Puck being the one to cheat first. Now he was feeling really guilty.

Kurt was tight, but as wet as a girl. And even though Puck suspected that he was very self conscious about it, he thought it was insanely hot. "You're so wet, baby," he teased as he removed his fingers and pressed the blunt end of his weeping cock to his entrance. "You want this?" There was something beautiful about unraveling the usually composed and put together Kurt Hummel into a begging, desperate mess.

Kurt leaned his forehead against the wall and blushed from Puck's earlier comment. "Yes, please don't tease me," he begged.

Fine, Puck thought, no more teasing. With a soft bite to the pulse point of Kurt's neck, Puck drove his cock deep inside him. He didn’t make any effort to be careful as the tip brushed against that sweet spot inside him. He exhaled once completely inside, his hands hot on his thighs, holding them apart and thrilling at the fact that Kurt was still almost completely clothed except for his bare ass.

Sam had been sent by Mr. Schue to check on the boys. At first, he found the hallway completely empty. He would have given up and gone back to Glee if not for the strange sounds coming from an empty classroom nearby.

He didn't think Puck and Kurt would actually get into a physical fight. Puck tried to act bad ass, but Sam knew he wouldn't hit someone smaller than him just for the hell of it. At least, not anymore. Confused by the noise, he peaked into the classroom. A moment later, he turned his eyes away from the shocking sight that he never in a million years suspected to see.

Puck was pounding into him now, holding the boy up by his thighs and covering his back with his clothed chest. His fangs were sharp and his panting was heavy but quiet, not wanting to get caught. But the idea that at any time someone could find them like this excited him further, even after all those arguments about wanting to stay in the closet. But Kurt brought some things out of him he didn't know he had in himself.

Kurt bit into his own arm to keep himself from crying out. At one point, he thought he heard a door opening, but he was too caught up in being thoroughly fucked to care. He pushed back, meeting every single one of Puck's thrusts. He was so close now, and far too quickly, so he grabbed his own cock and squeezed to prevent himself from coming.

Puck tore the other boy's hand from himself and began to jerk him, meaning to bring him off. "Come on, baby," he growled in Kurt's ear.

Kurt moaned and thrust into Puck's hand a few times before he was coming, leaving a hot and sticky mess all over the other boy’s hand. Puck slipped out of him quickly, pulled his cheeks apart, and with a few strokes of his own cock, he came all over his lover's abused hole. He groaned, not even trying to be quiet now as he collapsing against Kurt.

Kurt giggled as Puck fell against him, still panting hard. "Tell me," Puck purred against his ear, his body sated and drowsy. "That you won't talk to him again."

"I already promised I wouldn't and I meant it... we better clean up before someone comes looking for us," Kurt told him, though he made no effort to move away. Puck mumbled incoherently, almost drunk from pleasure as he lowered himself to lick his own cum off of Kurt's ass and entrance.

Kurt gasped and squirmed against him. He blushed when he felt himself start to grow hard again. "Noah, stop," he pleaded weakly.

Puck chuckled and slid up his body to kiss the shell of his ear. "Yes, princess," he teased. "Will I see you tonight?" he asked hopefully, knowing that Mr. Schue wasn't going to let him back in that classroom today. "I'm sorry I broke your phone," he added, but it did not sound very sincere.

"You will be sorry when you have to buy me a new one," Kurt promised him.

"Aw, I can't afford it," he pouted, allowing Kurt to spin to face him as he tucked himself away and zipped himself up. "When will I see you?"

"You can come over tonight and hang out for a little while. I'm sure my dad won't mind if you stay over again, especially since he hasn't found out anything about the black wolf," Kurt told him as he fixed up his own clothes. There was no way he was going back to Glee covered in Puck's come.

"Okay," Puck smiled, patting Kurt on his sore ass before he walked away with his typical “I got lucky” grin across his face. Kurt rolled his eyes as his lover strolled off like he owned the hallway. He wondered how in the world something that was supposed to be meant to me could be so complicated.

***  
Puck continued to stride out of the school, his backpack light against his back and one sneaker squeaking. Not really wanting to go straight home yet, he decided to take the long way back through a trail in the woods. The afternoon air felt nice on his skin that still burned from Kurt’s touch and the isolation of the forest gave him the opportunity to clear his mind and think.

He froze suddenly when he heard something rustling in the bushes to his left. Instantly, his teeth threatened to sharpen into fangs and he thought he felt his vision sharpen. But a moment later, a squirrel jumped over his head and he sighed when he realized how stupid he had been. Was it his wolf instincts that made him so unusually alert and cautious?

He shook his head and continued to walk, whistling to himself softly and taking in the beauty around him. When he heard the rustling again a minute later, he turned sharply behind him and saw a man in black duck behind a tree and disappear.

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing, man?" he shouted at him.

The man hesitated only for a moment before he stepped out into a clearing where the sun seemed to illuminate him. His hair was black and not groomed, creating short, loose curls. His clothes were black, but he wore beat up work boots and a knowing smile.

"Hello, son," he announced as if this was not the first time he was introducing himself to his son. "I see you have grown up real nice," he added, and gave him a smile that seemed to insinuate something.

"Wha- Dad?" Puck stuttered, looking all around him as if to make sure this moment was genuine. "You're not my dad... my dad doesn't even live in Lima. And he certainty wouldn't stalk me in the woods..." he said, although in truth, he had no idea who his father really was or had been. But then he realized something. The other black wolf. "Wait... are you...?"

"Yeah, we’ve met before, but it didn't go quite as I had planned," he smirked as he spoke with a slight southern twang.

"You're..." he began, not quite ready to say what he was thinking out loud, "You're that black wolf that came at me!"

The man seemed to snicker at that as if he were amused. "Naw, your little carrier mate is just overprotective. I wasn’t trying to attack anybody. But I guess with all those hormones and all, he is just actin' as what he is. All I was doing was trying to talk to you."

Puck was silent for a moment, just searching for the right thing to say. "Well... if you're my dad, then why the hell did you leave mom and us? Why are you trying to 'talk to me' now?" he demanded. He supposed it sounded like an accusation because it was one.

"Aw, come, now... your mom was one of my many moments of weakness in my troubled youth. But our kind… we have to stick together. When I found out you got the gift, I knew I needed to find you," the man explained.

Puck shifted on his feet, wanting to run. "What do you want, then?" he asked impatiently.

The man chuckled as if he couldn't believe Puck had to ask. "For you to come with me, of course! You are the blood of my blood, and all that. You don't belong here with this Lima Pack. Hummel and his loyal wolves all have great big sticks up their asses, anyway. You’re a Puckerman. They won't teach you what you really are. Come with me and at least check out my crew. You know… we can get to know each other," he proposed. When Puck did not answer, the man grinned wolfishly and approached him. He handed him a card. "You will come eventually, you know. You are meant to. It's your destiny. So let me know when you’re ready, kid."

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of Kurt's afternoon progressed normally after Glee. He drove home, did his homework, and helped Carol prepare dinner. It wasn’t until the after he had finished eating that things began to feel weird. What started as some stomach unsettlement turned quickly into full blown nausea, and he earned a worried look from his father when he excused himself from the table. Somehow, he made it to his bed and laid down without even bothering to take his clothes off.

Puck dropped by unexpectedly that night, his mind still swimming from the strange encounter with his father. He had already decided not to tell Kurt or anyone else from the Lima pack about it, determined to keep it a secret until he figured out what he was going to do. Could he really call up his dad and visit his pack? He had to admit, the curiosity was killing him. His mother had never told him or his sister anything about their father, but he had always wondered. What was he like? Was he a lot like himself? There were so many things he wanted to ask him. 

Puck was surprised when he walked down into the basement to find Kurt curled up in bed. Right away, he knew something was wrong. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked as he slid under the covers with him and wrapped his arms around his chest from behind.

"I think I have a virus or something," Kurt mumbled miserably. He gripped Puck's hand tightly in his own.

Puck pouted and squeezed him tighter. "Aw, poor baby..." He kissed him on the cheek. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay. You shouldn't be so close, though, you might catch whatever I have," Kurt told him.

Puck only snuggled closer. He would take the risk. "I don't care. You were fine this afternoon, when did it start?" he asked curiously, remembering their mind-blowing but unplanned sex in the empty classroom.

"Right after I ate dinner. If I don't move, I'm not as nauseous," was all Kurt could grumble. 

"Maybe it was something you ate and you will be fine in the morning," Puck tried to give him hope. "You shift and go rabbit hunting or something?" he half-teased. He supposed that anything was possible now. 

Kurt groaned. "Don't mention any kind of food," he insisted, burying his face into the pillow.

Puck frowned. He was starting to get worried. He had heard Kurt say that wolves had some kind of super immune system. Not to mention the rapid healing. "Do you have special wolf doctors? Maybe I should take you to the vet…" he grinned. 

Kurt gently slapped Puck’s arm in retaliation. "We have a family friend who is a doctor, but usually we don't need them..." Kurt explained. Wolf doctors were much scarcer than wolves themselves, and the Lima pack was lucky to know her even though they rarely call upon her. Most of the time, doctors of their kind were also human surgeons, pediatricians, chiropractors, and yes… veterinarians… mostly because of the lack of demand from sick wolves. It was more often that they are called during pregnancies and the rearing of pups than a stomach ache.

Puck smirked and kissed Kurt’s neck that was damp with sweat. "Well, maybe we should give them a call," he proposed. 

Kurt sighed. "I don't want my dad to worry. If I don't feel better in the morning, I'll call her," he lied.

Puck snuggled closer to him. "Okay," he agreed reluctantly. "Maybe puking will help. Sometimes when I'm hung-over or something, it makes me feel better. You want me to help you to the bathroom?" he rambled. 

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to be patient with Puck who was obviously bored and probably feeling a little bit helpless. "No, I don’t want to move. Just lay here with me for a little while before my dad kicks you out," he told him.

Puck tried to be satisfied with that. "Should I put a movie on?" he asked a moment later, wondering if that would take Kurt’s mind off the pain of being sick.  
Kurt shook his head. "No, Noah. I can't concentrate on anything. I'm just going to go to sleep."   
Finally getting the message, Puck pouted and tried to relax. It was a few restless minutes later that he gently slid half way on top of Kurt and kissed down his neck, earning a growl from his mate.

"Baby, I don't feel good," he warned him.

Puck grumbled and threw himself onto his back next to Kurt. "I was just trying to make you feel better. Want a massage?" he asked in just one more hopeless attempt to fight off his own boredom.

"No, just stay right here and be quiet," Kurt told him again as gently as he could.  
Puck sighed and forced himself to stay still. It took a few minutes for him to finally settle down into a comfortable position on the plush mattress, but eventually, he dozed off next to his mate.

***  
A few hours later, Puck woke up in full wolf form. Kurt, who was also a slumbering white wolf, was lying humorously on his back, belly up, with one large paw twitching as he dreamt. His human clothes had been kicked off. Somehow, while they slept, they both must have transformed. It would not be the first time that he has woken up with the urge to hunt down a rabbit instead of a bowl of cereal.  
He inched closer to nuzzle Kurt’s snout, giving him a few licks to rouse him awake. Kurt whined softly and nuzzled his mate back, but showed no motivation to fully wake. He sighed happily and his tail wagged under the attention, but as soon as he rolled over onto his belly, he was deeply asleep again.   
Puck hoped that in this state, Kurt could not read his mind to find out what he was thinking of doing. Checking his watch, he knew that he still had plenty of time. The curiosity over his father was going to get the best of him. It wouldn't hurt to just spend a few hours with him, right? It wouldn't mean anything, and he could leave anytime he wanted...  
He knew that this was something he had to do.   
Puck waited until Kurt was fast asleep before he licked his white muzzle a few more times and quietly slid off the bed to take a mouthful of his clothes and jump out the open window. He thrilled as the chilly night air brushed through his thick fur and felt with fascination the way the thick, black pads of his paws expertly absorbed the impact of landing on the ground.  
Puck shifted back into human form, slipped on his torn clothes, and stopped by his house. He wasn’t surprised to see that even with all the major changes occurring in his life, nothing had changed at home. His mother was passed out on the couch in front of a late night talk show with an empty bottle of Vodka on the coffee table. His sister was sound asleep in her bedroom, still blissfully ignorant to the fact that she may one day turn into the monster of her fairy tale nightmares. He grabbed clean clothes, stole a little bit of money from his mother, and left without anyone even noticing.  
The address his father had given him was about two hours away from the heart of Lima if he drove fast. Pine Hill was a place he had never been too before, mostly because, like the rest of Ohio, there was absolutely nothing there for anyone. When finally he began to get close and his GPS led him further and further down an empty road into the shade of the woods, he started to think that maybe he had been given a wrong address. Maybe this was all a joke. Maybe he should just turn around now, while he still could.   
Finally, the road came to an end in front of a bar. He pulled out the paper with the address and checked it three or four times to be sure. He sighed nervously and stepped out of the car to look around at the parked trucks, knowing the place was open by the flashing neon signs.  
He eyed the building wearily. Could he even get in to this place? He didn't have his fake I.D. on him, but somehow, he thought this slimy looking place might not even card him. Maybe he could find his dad and he could let him in. He would do that for him, right?  
Or he could go back to Lima. He could crawl into bed with his mate and help him heal from whatever was wrong with him. He would be safe there. But if he did, he would never know. He would never find out where he really belonged. He would never know more about his father.   
So wrong address or not, he had to go into the bar. He had to give it a chance. Taking a deep, shuttering breath, he began to walk towards the closed entrance.  
Immediately after pushing through the doors, the entire bar seemed to fall silent and every face turned to stare at him. He stopped short under their heavy gazes and looked around, feeling unwelcome right away. There were no women in sight, just drunken middle-aged men in torn flannel and denim. He coughed slightly under the smoke of cigars and cigarettes that stung his eyes.  
Just when he was about to give up and run out of there, he heard a familiar voice stop him.  
"Noah!" He turned back around quickly to find his father, who he knew only as Daniel, stand up in a large booth with six other men and one woman who was barely that. "My boy! You made it. I knew you would come," he grinned ear-to-ear as he approached him, clapping his hands over his shoulders as some sort of greeting.   
"Uh, yeah, I just..." he began, but he didn't even know what to say. The bar slowly filled up with noise again.  
"I'm glad you're here. We were gonna close up the bar soon and have a little pack meeting. You know about those, right? Your little pack at home has them too?" he asked in a low voice that only Puck could hear, and he knew that his father already knew the answer. "You can get to know us. Run with us. Come on, let me introduce you."  
Puck didn't even have the time to ask questions before he was dragged over to the booth and seated down beside his father. The other men and woman looked at him as if they knew exactly why he was here and who he was. Some other gruff looking men gathered around the booth with their drinks.   
"Gentlemen, this is my son, Noah. This will be his first pack meeting with us... and maybe he will even decide to stay. Would you like a beer?" he offered, but before Puck could even respond, his dad had already called over for one.  
A small, scruffy looking man came forward. "I thought he was part of the Lima pack? I've seen him sniffing around the pretty, blue-eyed carrier," he snickered.   
He gave his son a proud pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, my boy's already a stud and got himself a mate," he announced only loud enough for the pack sitting beside them to hear. "Not exactly my choice in wolves, however. You'd do much better with one of us," he told him.  
Puck wondered how he could say that to him when he was the one who had a relationship with a human woman… his mother. But he decided that here and now, in front of all these others, was not the time and place.  
"I'm not really part of any pack. I only just... realized what I was very recently," he mumbled to the group.  
"That kid is Kate Hummel's son," the scruffy wolf said, and at the mention of the familiar name, a few whistled. Puck didn’t like the way they were speaking of both Kurt and his mother. He didn’t like it at all.

"He's a white wolf, just like his momma was," someone else pointed out. "If you're his mate and his alpha, he will join our pack if you do."

Puck was confused by that. He wasn't even really sure what they were all saying. He stared down at his beer and shifted nervously in his seat. "No, I'm not his alpha. No one is his alpha," he told them honestly, not realizing how strange that would be to all of them.

"So that means you're available," a slutty looking woman with a seductive seemed to appear out of nowhere to assume as she slid into the booth beside him.

Puck loved older women, but he had absolutely no interest in her. He clutched himself and slowly nursed his beer, not looking her in the eyes. "No... I'm not available," he insisted, though he did not explain, mostly because he didn't really understand how to.

"If Blue-Eyes don’t have an alpha, then that means he's up for the taking," the scruffy looking werewolf pointed out teasingly.

"No, he's not," Puck finally growled, showing fury to the others for the first time. He had had enough. He gulped down some of his beer before he added, "And Kurt will one day be the alpha for his pack."

Dan lifted his brows at that, impressed by Puck’s courage to speak up. But a few men just laughed. "Carrier's aren't alphas, Kid, everyone knows that."  
Puck looked at the black haired man that had said it right in the eyes. "Well, he is," he insisted, though he wasn’t really sure what that made him. "There's nothing wrong with a carrier being what they wanna be."

That caused the guys around him to fall quiet. Some even gave him strange looks as if they didn't believe him. The silence lasted long enough for Puck to squirm uncomfortably in his seat and focus on another long drink from his beer.   
It was his father who broke the ice. "Well, maybe your unusual little mate might like to join our pack… that is, of course, if you do. Our pack hasn't ever had one," he smiled, and the rest of the wolves nodded their heads in eager agreement. Everyone except for Puck.   
"Yeah we could always use some more good breeding stock," one of them chimed in. "Let's close up and take Puck for a run with a real pack."  
"Good idea, Winston," Dan clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Noah, we'll show you how it's done.”  
Puck could tell that most of the men and the few women around him were heavily intoxicated. Some were out of control as they stumbled laughing out the back door of the bar, hanging onto on another to stand up. This was a rough crowd, and he wondered what made them so different from the Lima pack. He wondered, if things had been different, if he would ever have been happy with them. He wondered what kind of person he would be if he grew up with his father. If he grew up in this pack. Was it where he belonged? Was this in his blood?   
He was encouraged to take a few strong shots of Whiskey before he was rushed out of the door with the rest of them. He felt the alcohol affecting his body and wondered if this was really a good idea.   
He felt his father's arm over his shoulder as soon as he was exposed to the open night air. "I'm so glad you're here now, son. One of these days I'll explain to you why it had to wait until now. But… I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," he confessed to him. Puck did not feel emotional at all from it. He still felt a tang of resentment every time he looked into his father's dark eyes. He wanted to ask so much of him then, but he knew his father had his own schedule.  
Puck expected to travel far for the run but was alarmed to see all of them gathering right outside the back entrance of the bar. He wondered if it was because this pack clearly lacked a strong leader that they seemed so unpredictable, so reckless, so… violent. While the Lima Pack had attempted to cover themselves behind bushes while they took off their clothes to shift, the Pine Hill Pack stood right under the illumination of the moon and tore their own loose flannel off their already shifting bodies. Some didn't even bother to disrobe as they changed, just allowing their wolf form to shred it off itself.   
Puck watched shell-shocked as he slowly removed his own clothes, feeling his own body respond involuntarily and feeling a lack of control that he hadn't felt for a long time. It was as though shifting was a contagious disease and his body was a slave to it. He felt a tingling down his back followed by a warming throughout his body, and gracefully, he fell to the ground on all four paws. He then stood awkwardly, watching the pack through his animal eyes. His father raced over to him with his tail raised high and eyes bright. Now, Puck could really see what he looked like in this form. He was tall, just as Puck was, with one snaggle-tooth and a graying underbelly and muzzle. Puck was that he was panting hard from his excursion and his feet stumbled as if he were still as drunk as the others. Come on, he said with his eyes as he nudged his hesitant son with his body, and Puck found himself unable to disobey.   
He wondered how safe this really was. The Lima Pack travelled far for their privacy and security, but he could still see the lights from the bar behind him. While oddly placed, the bar was not nearly remote enough for this kind of thing. He could smell the spilt alcohol on the floor, the peanuts three days stale, and the stench of humans in the parking lot as they stumbled into their vehicles to go home. But no one seemed to be panicking. No one seemed to mind at all. It was as if they completely owned this night. As if they owned the world.  
One more insistent nudge from his father, and Puck took off with him into the darkness of the woods.  
***  
That evening, Kurt dreamt he was running with a pack he didn't recognize. He woke up feeling panicked and he had to force himself not call out for his father to reassure him that it was just a dream. He made himself get up and shower, but he just ended up curled around the toilet bowl as he puked up what little he had eaten yesterday. Thank god it was Saturday. He couldn’t handle school today.

That's where Burt later found him. He sighed as he sat down beside his son, knowing that Kurt would never sit near his toilet like this unless he was really feeling awful. "Are you drunk?" he asked, knowing that his pup would tell him the truth and few things else would have a wolf sick as a dog.

Kurt shook his head but stopped when that made him nauseous. "I haven't felt right since yesterday," he confessed as his arms wrapped around his stomach. "I must have just eaten something bad."

Burt sighed, not convinced. "I'm going to call the doctor. This is very unusual," he told him in a stern voice that told Kurt it was non-negotiable. He felt his forehead with his hand and sighed. "At least you don't have a fever."

The thought of the doctor panicked Kurt. He had never needed one before. At least, not since he was a baby. "I'm fine. I just need some rest," he lied as he forced himself to stand up.

Burt reached out to steady Kurt. "Hold on, pup, maybe you shouldn't be standing up. How about Carol makes you something to eat and I move you to your bed?" he asked gently, hoping Kurt would stop being stubborn. He hesitated before he asked his next question. "Should I get Puckerman?"

"God, no," Kurt groaned, and then quickly explained, "He gets bored. I don't want to have to entertain him while I feel like this."

Burt chuckled softly as he helped Kurt over to his bed. "Like a true wolf. I'm going to see if Carol will make you soup. And then I will call the doctor," he told him. He brought a trash can over to the side of the bed, knowing that Kurt would know what to do with it.

"He's more like a puppy... a very hyper puppy," Kurt added as he lay down.

"Well, that's what he is," Burt shrugged as he curled the covers over his body. "He will grow and mature. He is a late bloomer, you know. He only just started now in his teens. So you just have to be patient with him." He knew that young male wolves were often as such. That was why so many of them ended in trouble. Burt knew that Kurt had a sense of maturity that may or may not have been brought on by the fact that he is a carrier. After all, by this time, his body is able to have pups and his mind is also sharp enough to raise them. Perhaps it is an evolutionary trait.

"I know," Kurt told him sleepily, not wanting to argue about the doctor anymore. "I'll be more patient with him... maybe you should call him. I don't want him to worry."

"Alright. I'll call him and tell him you still aren't feeling well," Burt assured, leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead. He was extremely worried, but he didn't want to worry Kurt even more by showing it. He always wished that he could be as strong as his son had always been. 

"Thanks, Dad... take your time on calling the doctor. I think I just need some rest."

Burt smiled. "Nice try, but I'm calling her right away. She's out of town right now, the earliest she can visit is tomorrow," he told him. He knew that she would come as soon as possible when it came to the Lima Pack carrier.

"What a shame she can't be here sooner," Kurt grumbled sarcastically.  
"Stop being so stubborn. Sometimes, you don't know what's good for you. Luckily, you have me," Burt teased, because it was something that Kurt himself had said to him on numerous occasions. "Get some rest. I’ll check on you tomorrow morning."   
***  
Puck never got that phone call. He wasn't sure how long he was running reckless and wild through that forest, but by the time they all grouped together again in back of the bar, he was exhausted. Some of the wolves still wrestled, some play-battled, and some collapsed from exhaustion or, undoubtedly, from the alcohol swimming through their veins. He hesitated for a moment before he shifted back into his nude human form and dressed.   
"You had fun,” the voice of his father behind him startled him. “I enjoyed our run, Noah. Come run with us again tomorrow night," he pleaded.  
"Yeah, Dad,” it was a strange thing to hear coming out of his mouth. “Maybe I will. And maybe next time, we can, you know… talk?" he asked tentatively.   
“Yeah, we’ll talk. Man to man. Or… wolf to wolf. Now you go on home now,” he ruffled the short hair of his mohawk affectionately, and Puck fought back the urge to push away from the intimate contact. Instead, he nodded and turned to walk back to his truck. His legs felt strange and unbalanced after running for so long on four paws.  
It was when he slipped into his truck and started the ignition that he heard his dad say one more thing.   
"Bring that mate of yours next time."  
***  
Kurt's rest was overshadowed again by strange dreams, and early that morning, he gave up trying to go back to sleep. He gingerly shuffled to the kitchen to try to eat something, even though the thought of food still made him feel sick.  
Puck drove straight to the Hummel's house, sniffing to find Kurt in the kitchen. He ran through the door, still drunk and excited to tell his lover all about his night even when he knew it must be against every rule in the book. But when he stormed into the kitchen and saw Kurt looking miserable, he frowned immediately.   
"You look awful," he observed.  
Kurt sat his hot tea and toast down on the table. "I'm still not feeling good... my dad said he was going to call and tell you."

Puck sat down across from Kurt at the table with a sly smirk. "Well, I was out all night. Guess what I did?"

"I hope you went straight home, did your homework, and thought about your mate who was stuck at home and sick in bed," Kurt muttered, not liking the look on Puck's face.

Puck bit his lip, not entirely sure how to say it. "No. I... I met my dad," he began, waiting for Kurt's reaction.  
"Your dad?” Kurt gave him a confused stare. “The one that left when your mom was pregnant with your sister? What the hell did he want?"   
"Well... he's… he’s the black wolf,” he began tentatively. He was nervous to tell him now that the adrenaline had worn off. His words slurred slightly and he was starting to feel the effects of a hangover. “He looks just like me, but taller, with a grey muzzle and a weird snaggle tooth. I... I ran with him last night. With his whole pack," he admitted softly in case Burt was in the house.

"The black wolf that was stalking you?! That I attacked?!" Kurt shouted, and Puck jumped slightly. "Of course he has a pack! Oh, it makes perfect sense, doesn’t it… He only suddenly shows up after you turn! He only came back because he knows you are a wolf!"

"What are you saying?" Puck asked, giving him a puzzled look. He didn’t know if Kurt was angry or not. "It's more complicated than that… The point is that I ran with his pack last night. They were very different from your...- our pack," he muttered. "Is it wrong?"

"You have a pack, Noah. Why would you go run around with another one?" Kurt asked impatiently. He didn’t understand. And how could he? He had never known another wolf pack before and had always been warned against them. Burt had always told him that the Lima Pack was different. That it was unique and even “more evolved” than the other wolf packs of the world. But he never really understood exactly why.

"Because he's my dad. And I had to do it. I had to find out what it was like," Puck defended. He felt stupid for thinking he could share his excitement over this with Kurt. "You probably wouldn't understand," he accused.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his aching head. "I'm trying to understand. I've just never heard of someone wanting to be in another pack before. I mean, did you at least talk to him? Did you ask him why he screwed over your mom?" 

"No… not yet. He lives in Pine Hill, two hours away. My mom met him there before me and my sister were born... and somehow, he is the leader of that pack," he tried to explain. "And I never said I wanted to be in another pack, Kurt. I'm only telling you that I met my dad and that I... kinda wanna learn more."

"Don't you think it is a big coincidence that he showed up right after you changed?" Kurt raised a perfectly arched, skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, he was waiting to see if I changed or not. I'm only half, so it could have gone either way. Duh," he answered, because that much was obvious to him. Of course his dad wouldn't find him again after all these years if he had turned out completely human. He would be putting his own life in danger if he did, after all.

Kurt wondered why the thought of Puck’s dad not wanting him if he were human didn’t bother him more. Maybe he just wasn’t looking at it from that perspective, and perhaps his mate had just been through too many big changes to think clearly about this. Kurt knew he needed to at least try to be more supportive. "Okay, so what did you like about this new pack?"

Puck sighed, knowing what Kurt was thinking. "I told you, I'm not gonna join it," he insisted, but his voice lacked confidence. "I didn't like much about it. I mean, they're a bunch of wild animals. They're stationed in a bar near the woods. They all were so drunk they couldn't even howl properly."

Kurt seemed to be even more surprised to hear that. "Noah, that's very dangerous. Most wolves stay away from alcohol completely. It affects us much more strongly than humans."

Puck shrugged and reached over to steal part of Kurt's toast, munching on it loudly. "Doesn't affect me any different."

Kurt glared daggers at him. "Maybe because you have more human in you than wolf," he accused, stealing his toast back. "Get your own."

Puck didn't know why that hurt so much. He reached over to snatch the toast back and ate it faster than Kurt could reclaim it. "I haven't eaten all morning. And I'm not mostly human. I'm half and half," he insisted defensively.

Kurt sighed, not feeling up to making any more toast when he didn't even feel like eating it anyway. "Yeah, you're a mutt," he insulted childishly.

Puck glared angrily. Even though it was true, he hated hearing it. "You're being a fucking bitch. What's wrong with you, anyway?" he muttered.

"I'm sick,” Kurt reminded his lover for what felt like the hundredth time. “The doctor is supposed to come as soon as she gets a chance."

Puck suddenly felt a little bad now for stealing the toast. He knew Kurt had been sick, but he was surprised to see him still sick. He knew enough to know that it was very uncommon for wolves to become ill. "I... I was gonna ask if you wanted to come meet my dad sometime,'' he shrugged down to the table. "Even though I know you two didn't really start off on the right foot..."

Kurt’s first and instinctual answer was a simple no, but he stopped when he saw Puck’s eager expression. He knew this was important to him. He had to try to be supportive. And he could not deny that a part of him was extremely curious. "If you want me too… I will. But we won’t tell anyone, okay?"

"You will?" Puck beamed, not believing it. "Good. But… only when you are feeling better," he insisted as he reached across the table to plant a kiss on Kurt’s lips.

"Don't kiss me when I feel all gross," Kurt protested weakly.

"You don't look gross, baby, you look beautiful," Puck teased, leaning in to kiss him again. He made a dramatic moan against his lips before he broke the kiss with a loud smack.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was pleased that Puck didn't care that he didn't look his best. "You will get sick if you keep kissing me like that."

"Maybe you have a specific wolfy sickness that I'm too human to get," he challenged.

Kurt sighed. "I shouldn’t have called you a mutt," he told him honestly.

"Well, I shouldn't have called you a bitch," Puck shrugged with a smile.

"I know I can be sometimes, and at least you say it to me to my face," Kurt shrugged.

"Always will, baby," Puck promised. He sat back down across from Kurt. "Are all wolf packs rivals? Is it... possible to visit one another? Is it allowed?" he asked.

"Well, it's not like it’s against any rules or anything, although every pack has their own set of rules. It's just that we usually stay in the pack we grow up in. It's like a big family, so when you leave it for another, it's just odd," Kurt explained.

"Oh," Puck said, leaving it at that. He sighed heavily and looked across the table at his pale lover. "I'm exhausted. Can we take a nap?"

"A nap is much needed," Kurt agreed as he stood up on wobbly legs. "I feel horrible."

"Aww, poor baby," Puck pouted. He stepped over to Kurt, helped him stand, and snuck in another quick kiss. "I'll make you feel better."

"I doubt that. You wear me out," Kurt teased.

"I promise to be calm and go to sleep… just don't puke in my face," he warned.

Kurt smiled and kissed his mate’s shaven head. "I'll try not to."

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt didn't open his eyes again until later that evening when he heard the soft, female voice of another wolf above him. 

"Well, if it isn't the infamous new young couple. You found yourself a lone wolf-boy, huh, Kurt?" Dr. Luna asked the sleepy-eyed teenager teasingly. She was a pretty woman of about fifty-five, with brown curly hair, dark eyes, and a dark, freckled complexion. She held a leather briefcase in her lap. Kurt’s heart sank when he realized who she was and why she was here.

Puck startled awake at the stranger’s voice and cleared his throat awkwardly as he untangled himself from where he had been lying with Kurt. He tried not to be obvious about the pillow he secured over his crotch. He looked over to give her a suspicious look, but remained quiet. She looked like a regular human doctor to him, but he knew she was much more.

"He's not alone anymore," Kurt told her, giving the woman a confident smile. "My dad is just over reacting, by the way. I feel better already," he lied as he slowly sat up. He knew, however, that it was useless to try to fool her. She had been his mother’s doctor when she was pregnant with him. She had seen him grow up, and for that reason, it made it hard for Kurt to lie to her convincingly.

Dr. Luna helped him to sit up. "Hmm. You don't look like you are better. Stomach ache?" she asked, and raised her eyebrows as if she knew.

"My stomach hurts and I can't keep anything down," Kurt finally admitted.

Dr. Luna seemed to consider this a moment before she turned her attention to Puck, who was still quiet. "Mind giving us a few minutes alone?" she asked him.

Puck opened his mouth to say something but Kurt beat him to it. "I don't mind if he stays.”

"Well, I think it is important that Noah here leaves you and me alone. You two can stand to be separated for a few minutes. Noah, would you be a dear and go fetch Kurt some water?" she asked sweetly. 

Puck looked disappointed, but he eventually nodded and stood up from the bed. He gave one more suspicious look to Dr. Luna’s back and one more lingering, worried look to his mate before he turned and walked up the stairs. 

"So, Kurt," she began once she heard the door close. "Have you been having a lot of unprotected sex?" she asked bluntly as if she already knew.

Kurt's jaw dropped at the question, stammering for the right words to say. He knew that he really should not be surprised. Dr. Luna had always been straight forward. "I… uh, not a lot, no. But a few times, yeah," he admitted nervously. “Why?”

"Hmm," Dr. Luna hummed as if that was the exact answer she expected. "Well, I'm going to have to take some blood and test it." She opened her briefcase and pulled out some sterile instruments. While preparing them, she looked up at Kurt and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to judge you or tell anyone. I remember what it was like to be a young wolf your age.”

"Do you think Puck gave me a STD or something?" Kurt asked worriedly as he shifted nervously on the bed.

"No, dear. The chances of you getting an STD are very slim. I think the chances of you being pregnant, especially at your age, are much higher," she told him bluntly, attaching parts of the syringe and taking out an alcohol swab and a rubber string to tie off his arm.

Kurt swallowed hard at the thought and shock and panic numbed his body. Surely he couldn’t be pregnant. That was the worse possible outcome. "It can't be that," he insisted quietly after a few moments of silence as he distantly felt the pressure of his arm being tied off. He winced and looked away as the syringe sank into his vein.

"Well, we're just going to make sure. The blood may also tell me if there is something else making you ill,” she said as she gently pulled the syringe out and held her gloved finger over the sore spot. “But for now... don't trust your instincts. Make him wear a rubber even if your body doesn't want it. Hasn’t your father talked to you about your gift? Don’t you know you have to be careful?”

Kurt felt himself getting frustrated. But for Dr. Luna’s sake, he controlled himself. He knew she was only trying to help him. “Of course I know. And my dad isn’t exactly… the talking type… at least not when it comes to boyfriends. I think it overwhelms him and he wants to pretend none of it is possible. He doesn’t realize that I’m… growing up. Can Puck come back in now?" he rushed to ask.

Dr. Luna placed the blood into a plastic vial to prevent coagulation and shook it. "Yes, unless there is anything else you wish to tell me before I go. I should have the results back as soon as possible, dear. For now, you need plenty of liquids and healthy food, alright?"

Kurt nodded, but said nothing else. He shifted on the bed to lie back down under the covers. Maybe now Puck wouldn’t notice that his body was shaking.

"I'll send down your boy," she announced, and a minute later, she was gone. 

Puck eventually came down with a glass of water. "What did she say?" he asked, offering him the water.

"Nothing, I just have a bug." Kurt lied. He immediately felt bad about it.

Puck smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt's warm forehead. "Hmm. You sound like you're lying to me," he mused. He looked down at the band aid covering a bruise over his inner elbow. “I’m not that stupid, you know.”

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of his mate being close to him again. "The doctor took some blood to run some tests. She won't know anything until tomorrow."

That, Puck could tell, was the truth. "Did she not like me or something?" he asked bluntly. "All the... pure wolves treat me differently," he added a little angrily. It was frustrating, not knowing where he belonged. He felt like an outcast to both worlds. A bigger freak among freaks.

"You are just new," Kurt tried to console. "It will take some time for everyone to get used to you being around."

Puck fidgeted with Kurt's designer satin sheets with his hands. "Am I really that much trouble?" he mumbled.

"No, you’re just something different," Kurt soothed, pulling Puck down for a kiss. He tried not to muse at the pure teenage angst radiating off of his lover. “And you know how much I like different."

Puck fell into his lover then and nuzzled him affectionately. A good boost to his ego always did make him feel better. "I don't fit in anywhere. And all I want is to fit in," he mumbled against Kurt’s neck. He didn’t think there was a single other soul he would have admitted that to.

"You fit in right here," Kurt smirked as he wrapped a slender leg around his lover.

"You're just saying that," Puck whispered, and shifted so he lay further on top of Kurt and nestled his hips against his. He couldn’t help then but feel his body respond to the other boy’s closeness and his own rising frustration.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Noah."

Puck leaned down to kiss Kurt's inner elbow where he had gotten blood drawn. "Are you feeling better enough to meet my dad tonight?" he asked hopefully. The words sounded strange to his own ears. His dad.

"I feel a little better," Kurt offered, though it wasn’t entirely the truth. He still felt like shit. But he knew that this did mean a lot to Puck, and the more he knew about this rouge black wolf the better. He also knew that Puck was going whether Kurt went with him or not, and he would rather be there to protect him. Besides, it would take his mind off of the possibility of the litter of Puck’s puppies growing inside him.

"Yeah... he is sort of… expecting me. But only if you feel okay. I couldn't stand it if you bitched even more..." Puck teased with a sloppy kiss to Kurt’s lips.

"You like my bitching," Kurt teased back. "But let’s just not tell my dad where we’re going."

Puck grinned down at him. He loved Kurt’s evil side. "Sneaky," he grinned before he lowered his lips to his neck to kiss every inch of skin that was naked to him.

Kurt moaned, feeling his weakened body respond despite how crappy and unattractive he felt. Before he could get too carried away, he pulled Puck's head away from him to look him in the eye. "We have to be careful from now on. I mean it this time. No condom, no sex."

Puck rolled his eyes and smiled, not really taking that seriously. How many times had he heard that same thing from girls, only to ignore it? "Why now?" he asked. “I mean... I'm not even a full wolf,” he added, knowing that Kurt would know what he meant. 

"It doesn't matter, Puck. We have been incredibly irresponsible and I really mean it this time," Kurt told him again sternly.

Puck shrugged. "Fine," he muttered. Not wanting that to kill his still very playful mood, he rolled off of Kurt to lay on his back beside him. "Maybe we shouldn't even have sex at all," he smirked.

Kurt pouted and scooted closer so he could rest his head on Puck's chest. "Not even a little bit?" he asked sweetly.

Puck grinned. "Mmm… maybe. Depends on how much you can convince me," he challenged, running his fingers through his lover’s brown hair.

Kurt inched up Puck’s body to kiss his neck and to sneak his hand up his t-shirt. He traced his ripped muscles with the palms of his hands. Running as a wolf has made him stronger. "I can convince you. You are not very good at playing hard to get."

Puck tried to control himself, but his erection pressed against Kurt's hips anyway. "No. I guess I could learn a thing or two from you," he teased.

“Puckerman! I do not play hard to get!" Kurt giggled, slapping Puck's chest playfully.

"Oh, yes you do. I fought very hard to convince you to fuck me for the first time," Puck lied.

Kurt huffed against Puck's neck. "Yeah you practically had to pry my pants off."

"You put up quite a fight," the other wolf smirked, "You little slut."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his lover. "If I hadn't of jumped you, we would have probably never gotten together."

Puck knew that to be true. He wondered how different everything would be. "Nope. And I'd be very confused. I wonder if... if being with you that first time enhanced my wolf side. Do you think I would still be one?"

"Absolutely. You were meant to be a wolf. It's in your blood, like it’s in mine. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently," Kurt reassured him. Suddenly, he felt like his father’s words were coming out of his own mouth. He was sure that Burt had said those exact words to him more than a few times before.

Puck wasn't convinced of anything anymore, but he nestled against Kurt anyway and decided to forget it. However, he couldn’t forget the erection pressing against his jeans and he shifted uncomfortably on top of him. "How are you feeling now?" he asked impatiently.

"Seriously? Puckerman I have been puking all morning!"

Puck was surprised by that sudden outburst that seemed to have come from nowhere. Put off, he sat up and moved away from Kurt, shooting him a glare to mask his embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he grumbled a little angrily. "Sometimes... I just can't really control... certain things.”

Kurt sighed and let his anger melt away from him. "I know… and usually I can't, either. It's not you, Puck, I just don't feel well. Maybe later, okay?" he soothed.

Puck let out a frustrated sigh. "It's just that sometimes... it's almost like you're purposefully giving off this smell, and I get mixed signals," he shrugged, his own words sounding strange to him.

Kurt sat up to gently wrap his arms around his lover from behind and kiss the back of his neck. "I’m sorry. I have no control over my scent or the signals it gives you," he admitted sadly.

"Oh,” Puck replied stupidly. He never really thought about it like that before. “Although... you do smell a little different now..." he mumbled, leaning backward to inhale as if he were trying and pinpoint exactly what it was. But ever since Puck became a wolf for the first time, he realized a great many new things about smells… mostly that so many cannot be put into words.

"Really?" Kurt asked a little hesitantly. "Can you tell why?"

"No..." Puck furrowed his brows in concentration. "Why? Did something change? It just... almost smells like you did when you were... you know, in heat, but different somehow. Not as... sweet," he tried to explain.

"Nothing’s changed," Kurt insisted, trying not to sound defensive and make his mate suspicious.

"I don't know... just smells different," Puck shrugged, but then smiled and inched closer. "What do I smell like?" he asked curiously.

Kurt smiled back, welcoming the light change of subject, and leaned in to inhale the flesh of Puck's neck. "You smell like... mine," he teased before he playfully nipped his earlobe.

Puck groaned. "There you go teasing me again," he accused with a pout.

"I'm not teasing, you do smell like me," Kurt insisted.

Puck sat up and slipped on his black leather jacket that he thought made him look like a badass. He then watched as Kurt slid out of bed to work his hair into order and open his large walk-in closet to stare into it pensively. Puck swore that he took longer to get ready than any girl he ever knew. 

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" he asked, unsure. He was nervous now, knowing that this was actually going to happen. 

"I'm feeling fine. It seems worse in the mornings," Kurt said, not liking what his own words might imply.

***

They fought over music the entire way to the bar, and when they finally drove the extra half mile into the woods to park in front of the ramshackle building, Puck was relieved. 

"This is it," he announced, looking over at Kurt to judge his initial reaction. The lights of the bar were still on and there was a sudden crash of a beer bottle followed by crazed laughter coming from inside. "I know... it's some kind of meeting place for them," he tried to explain, a little bit embarrassed.

Kurt tried not to look disgusted. "I suppose… to each it’s own," he tried to stay upbeat, and was the first to jump out of the truck.

Puck shrugged. "It's more than it seems," he told him as he also hopped out of his pick up. However, once his feet were on the ground, he hesitated, even after Kurt continued to walk towards the bar without him. "Maybe you should... like, stay behind me," he asked as he finally hurried after him, suddenly feeling awkwardly protective.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that and tried not to laugh. "Never show any fear to another wolf, Puck. They will use it against you. Now come on. Let's get this party started."

Puck sighed. He knew that these wolves will be shocked to see that Kurt indeed has the attitude of an alpha, even as a carrier. He knew they may not approve. But Kurt was already heading towards the door, and Puck hurried to keep up. 

The second Kurt opened the door and took a step inside, a creepy and immediate silence overcame the entire room. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing, right in the middle of doing it, and the only remaining sound Puck could hear was the country music faintly playing on the stereos. Puck hurried to join Kurt in the entrance to the bar and looked around for the familiar face of his father, panicking when he did not immediately find him.

All eyes were on Kurt, and not the same way Puck remembered they were on him the night before. No, they looked at Kurt as if he were a delicious, meaty bone in the presence of savage, starving dogs. However, Puck only noticed single a second of hesitation before Kurt sauntered unconcerned into the bar as if he owned the place. 

Puck's father then walked out the swinging doors of the kitchen and made his way over to them, and Kurt immediately stopped to size him up the wolf that he had fought and beat not too long ago. Kurt smirked as he noticed the other man still moved a little stiffly.

Puck hurried to keep as close to Kurt as possible, especially when he saw his dad approach him knowingly. "Uh, Dad, this is-" he began, somewhat out of breath.

"Yes, it's the Hummel boy. The white wolf. For one so juvenile, you pack one hell of a bite," Dan chuckled teasingly. "I'm surprised to see you both here. I guess I didn't expect it. But I'm glad, boy."

"We just were curious how other packs live," Kurt explained confidently.

"You mean how a real pack lives," Puck's father teased, though it was clear to all of them that he meant it. "No offense, blue-eyes," he added as he leaned forward and ruffled Kurt's hair, and Puck actually tensed, expecting his mate to lash out. He often did that to Kurt when he was feeling playful, and it always earned him a heated glare or a rough smack on the arm.

But Kurt held his tongue, knowing this was not a good situation to loose his temper. "No offense taken," he said easily, smoothing his carefully groomed hair back into place.

Puck said nothing as his father grinned at Kurt. The rest of the habitants of the bar now pretended to go on conversing normally, but they still stared at Kurt as if he was something amazing that they had never seen before. "We just thought we would run with you tonight.... it doesn't mean we are joining your pack," Puck told him, though there was a level of nervousness in his voice.

"We just wanted to see how you guys do things around here," Kurt said again.

"Aw, they never let ya out to play, blue-eyes?" Puck turned to hear one of the other wolves ask. Behind him, he heard another two whispering about Kurt's smell. It seemed that they didn't know how to place it any better than he could.

"We just didn't know any other packs... before yours," Puck rationalized, looking nervously around the room and hoping Kurt would not start a fight.

“Well, welcome, boys. Let me get y’all drinks,” Dan smiled as he walked off to the bar and they were left to stand alone and awkward in the middle of the room.

Puck was surprised when Kurt then slipped his hand possessively into his, and he had to remind himself that this wasn't high school. He could hold his hand here, even if it still felt strange. 

But before he could say anything or turn to look towards his mate, a beautiful blonde girl that he hadn't seen before but was undeniably part of the pack walked past him, slithering like a snake. "Hey there, half-breed," she teased seductively, and Puck stared as she walked by.

Kurt growled and pinched Puck in the arm as the little slut walked by. "Find your own," he growled at the girl who pretended not to hear.

Puck had to admit that Kurt was impressively hot when he was jealous, but this time, he felt his mate was overreacting. "She was just... saying hello," he insisted just low enough for Kurt to hear.

"No, she defiantly was not just saying hello," Kurt growled.

"Yes, she was. They're just... like that," Puck argued, though he wasn't even really sure what he meant by that. He had to admit that he liked the attention that girl had given him, just like he liked attention from any girl, but it didn't mean anything at all.

"You are my mate. They should respect that. Just like Sean did when he found out you were my mate." 

"Oh, please," Puck scoffed. "He doesn't respect it, he still stares at you like you're a fucking rump roast.”

"But he doesn't try to touch," Kurt tried to whisper.  
"She didn't either," Puck growled.

The girl turned to give Puck another seductive smile as if she knew exactly what she had started between the two, even from across the room. 

"Now, boys, should we close up?" Dan practically howled, even though there was a small group of drunk, unsuspecting humans still stationed at a booth.  
Kurt was confused as he watched them. "You just kick the humans out of the bar without any explanation? Doesn't that look a little suspicious?" he whispered to Puck’s dad who had come to bring them drinks.

Dan turned around to give Kurt a look as if to say that he didn't understand. "The humans mean very little to us, Kurt," he explained with a patient smile. "And we are safe as long as you do not ask these kinds of questions any louder." There was something a bit threatening in his voice then, and Puck, though he rarely noticed such things, felt it. This time, it was his hand that clenched Kurt’s harder. "For too long our kind has feared humans. But we do it no longer. It is no way to live, pup."

Kurt acted as if he didn’t listen. "You think I'm going to give you away? Your wolves are practically drooling over there," he pointed, clearly not amused as he watched the others in the pack sniff around the drunken humans shamelessly. 

Dan seemed like he was just about to say something else when he looked over at his son and closed his mouth. "Well, then, it is time to move on," he said instead, gesturing towards the back door of the bar. He did not give them a chance to say another word before he was gone, whistling for his other pack mates to follow.

Watching the wolves wrestle their way out the door, Puck turned to place an arm around Kurt. "I'm sure they have it all under control," he tried to reassure him.  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "I’m not so sure."

"Let's just give it a try, alright?" Puck sighed. Sometimes it was hard to appease the Ice Queen. He should have known that Kurt would try to ruin everything. Or at least, that's what he was currently trying to convince himself. Secretly, he didn't want to believe what Kurt was saying. He wanted to throw caution to the wind and join this pack for another run. He could already feel the tingling up his back, the warmth spreading through his chest and swimming through his blood. "Come on," he encouraged, walking Kurt towards the door.

Kurt huffed but allowed himself to be led away despite what his instincts told him. "Just this one time, Puckerman," he told him sternly.

But even Puck wasn’t prepared for what they saw as they stepped outside, leaving the humans to drunkenly gather up their own belongings, tip the bartender, and down the rest of their drinks. Were they under some sort of spell, he wondered? Or did they know exactly what was going on outside? If so, why did they come to this place?

The pack was gathered directly outside the bar, all on the verge of shifting, yet they were even rowdier than he had seen them the first time. They were reckless in the amount of noise they were creating as if they had already placed a large neon sign in front of the bar saying: "Come Shift with us Werewolves!" 

They seemed out of control. Dan was the only one not on the ground wrestling with another wolf or whistling to the few females that seemed to make up the lowest ranking part of the pack. One of them even picked up a shrieking girl over his shoulder, lumberjack style. Puck would have been worried if the girl wasn't giggling uncontrollably. Looking around, there were only four other females. There were no children, but some of them looked tired and beaten down, even with the moon giving them life. Puck suspected that some of them had already popped out a few pups. Or a few dozen. The female wolf that had given him the look earlier was standing next to Dan, apart from the rest.

"Hey! Settle down, you goddamn mutts!" Dan's voice suddenly boomed, and despite Puck automatically falling to attention, the others carried out their excited chaos as if they had not just heard their alpha calling the meeting to order. Puck thought about the way Burt could draw the entire pack's attention to him with just a soft clearing of the throat or one whispered word. He thought about how the Lima pack would stop everything when Kurt walked into a room, not to drool and lust over him, but to respect him.

"HEY!" Dan’s voice screamed again, followed by a high pitched whistle, and finally, everyone fell silent. Puck could smell the alcohol, sweat, desire, and the moon beaming off of the other wolves' backs. He could feel the change coming already, even for himself. It was close, and his body was ready. Just being here with Kurt was enough to get him ready. With all his senses now heightened, he could even smell the shampoo Kurt used this morning as if he had just stepped out of the shower. 

Puck knew that when the time came, he wouldn’t be able to stop the shift. One look in Kurt’s direction, and he knew his mate felt the same. They were both balancing on the edge, holding their wolves back with a rope leash that was beginning to break in their hands.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Dan began, though he talked fast as if he knew at any moment he would lose the pack's attention. Puck watched his father as he looked out over them. He didn't look at them the same way that Burt did. "Now, tonight's a very special night. My boy, Noah, and his mate are here. Kurt is the Lima Pack's one and only carrier," he smiled, and the pack simultaneously seemed to gleam from that, some of them already bearing their fangs and glowing eyes. Some of them looked like they were holding back from something, but barely. "That means you treat them with respect. It means we run with them as equals."

"We need to be careful," Kurt leaned close to Puck to whisper as the others began changing and running off in separate directions. "We need to stick together and not get separated."

Puck thought that was obvious. "Like I want to be separated from you," he told him, lightening the mood with a seductive smile that showed off his fangs and leaned in, despite almost tripping as he removed his jeans, for a chaste kiss on his mouth. 

Kurt melted into him despite the circumstances surrounding them and pulled Puck back to him for a longer kiss, their fangs clashing against one another deliciously. He helped his surprised lover with his clothes as the rest of the wolves changed and howled around them.

Dan smiled and turned his back to give his son and the carrier privacy as he shifted effortlessly into his true form, a black wolf with a grey muzzle and snaggletooth before he took off and the rest of the pack did the same. 

Kurt suddenly pulled away from the kiss. "Let's show these wolves how to run," he told his lover before he finished stripping down and shifted gracefully into his white wolf. For a moment, Puck could only stare in awe at the transformation as his own itched to surface. Kurt’s shift made all the others seem like absolute monsters, tearing clumsily at their clothes and shifting with bone crunching fury that reminded Puck of a horror movie. But Kurt’s shift was effortless and beautiful as if his soul were leaping out his body. Puck was sure there was something divine about it. 

Finally, Puck could hold off no longer and eased into his own canine body to join his mate. He shook, his shedding fur creating a cloud in the air as he shook off the daze of his transition and gave his lover an excited pounce. Kurt responded with a growl and a nip to his mouth. They needed to be more on guard in front of the others, he told him with his eyes.

Puck winced at Kurt's growl and leaned over to sneak a lick to his muzzle before he gently urged his mate to follow him on the run. The others had already begun, but some lingered closer to the bar, staggering around as if their intoxication had followed through to their wolf side. Some wrestled roughly, snapping their jaws and howling hoarsely to the moon.   
Puck thought that as long as he had Kurt by his side, all was well. However, before he could run off into the woods, he froze and picked up the strange smell. 

It was a human. A human that reeked of beer and fear. He could smell everything... the dirt on his clothes, the peanuts on his breath, the alcohol staining his tongue. He could smell the fear radiating off of him like cologne. 

It was close. Dangerously close. And he wasn't the only one that smelled him.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

The sweet human scent traveled strongly on the wind. A wolf beside Puck, a large male with pale grey coloring and yellow eyes, stopped abruptly to inhale. Puck watched as that wolf's attention was instantly consumed with the scent and a deranged, starved expression overcame his already fearsome features. It was like the sudden smell of slow, easy prey had the same effect as a mind altering drug and Puck was unable to stop his own nose from lifting curiously to the night breeze. 

Puck could literally smell the human’s sweat, the rush of his blood in his veins, and the warm adrenaline rising up to cause the tensing of muscle. He could almost taste the alcohol in his pores. Though the human part of him couldn’t rationalize exactly why, it smelled amazing.

A darker female wolf who was slower and drunker than the rest of the pack suddenly joined the grey male to sniff the air with fascination. The two of them looked to one another, spoke in silence, and ran to chase the scent back to the bar.

Back to the bar where a man was standing frozen in the chilly night air and looking off into the dark distance with terror. Puck then realized, much to his horror, why the Pine Hill pack wasn't hiding. They don’t worry about running where humans could see them simply because they would not hesitate to take down any witnesses. 

Kurt nipped roughly at Puck’s muzzle to get his attention and he suddenly remembered his mate’s presence. We need to get out of here, Kurt’s light eyes told him urgently. Suddenly, all Puck could think about was protecting him. 

But Puck didn’t know where to go and froze. They were surrounded now in every direction. Puck watched as two more wolves violently changed their course from the depths of the woods to run mindlessly after the human. Puck and Kurt watched the drunken man as he stumbled backwards, blinked in shock, and desperately searched with his weak vision through the dark for the invisible monsters that slowed down to stalk him. Puck could smell that his fear was thick and dark and powerful. Or was it his own?

Puck quickly looked behind him for his father but he was no where to be seen. It hadn't taken much to break whatever control the alpha had over his pack and it amazed him. It was chaos, a pack without a leader. Puck watched as some of the wolves even began to turn on one another in competition brought on by the thought of fresh meat and the human was sent further into fear at the sounds. Puck only wished it would distract them long enough for the drunk idiot to run away. 

The man began to run for the safety of the parking lot and his vehicle. Perhaps he had a gun there, perhaps he didn’t… but Puck knew he did not want to stick around to find out. He quickly turned to Kurt and nipped his muzzle before he took off running as well, not towards the man, but with him. They had made a mistake. This was not something he wanted to be a part of.  
Halfway to the parking lot, Puck and Kurt heard the screams. It was not the dying sounds of the human but the high pitched distress of the wolves and Puck turned around to see his father throwing himself on top of the bravest pack members and stopping them within inches of the stumbling victim.

The man reached his vehicle, jumped into it, and sped away. He missed an oak tree by inches and his truck kicked mud into their faces, temporarily blinding some of them. 

Dan paused in his rough domination to look into Puck's eyes and they both shifted into their naked, human forms at the same time as if they both knew words needed to be exchanged. The other wolves were still shamelessly belly up with tails between their legs and piss down their thighs, but Puck could tell that they had done this before and were disappointed not to do it again. 

"Where are you going, son? It was just a little misunderstanding. He won't remember us. My pack can be a little passionate sometimes during a run," the alpha explained in a calm voice. "That human had no place here, anyway." 

"You have no place here!" Kurt shouted angrily. Puck didn’t even notice that his mate shifted and jumped at the suddenness of his voice. "You put all of us in danger when you let your pack run wild in your own backyard!"

Puck wanted to do something to silence Kurt. He was the son of an alpha and used to speaking like the son of an alpha, but in this pack, they were both nothing. Puck was afraid for a moment that his father would lash out, and for a brief moment, he saw the anger flash in his bright yellow eyes. He could tell that his father wanted something from them, something he wanted badly enough to let that lack of respect from such a young outsider slide. 

"Those wolves will be punished for exposing themselves to a human and the human will live. It was a mistake, nothing more. Come on, let's go back to the woods," Dan calmly spoke.   
Said the cat to the canary, Puck thought in his head. "Noah, let's go. I want to go home," he heard Kurt’s voice again. Kurt was too tired and too angry to worry about Puck choosing between him or his father right now.

Puck made a move to follow his mate, but Dan stepped in front of them faster than Puck could track with his eyes. He jumped again. "We're not done. Come on, finish the run. Nothing more will happen," the older wolf suggested, though it sounded like he didn't want to give either of them a choice. 

"Look, Dad... uh, Kurt hasn't been feeling well. We're just gonna go home," Puck tried as his whole body tensed and Kurt growled. 

Kurt wanted nothing more than to kick the older wolf's ass but he kept it together for his boyfriend’s sake. "Let us pass," he gritted through clenched fangs.

Dan hesitated for a moment before stepping aside. "Alright. It was good to see you, son," he told him with a fake smile.

Puck didn't answer or even look his father in the eyes as he grabbed Kurt's arm to bring him to the car, both of them still naked. "They are all lunatics," Kurt hissed.

"Get in the truck," Puck demanded, jumping into it himself and quickly starting the engine. "Here." He reached into the backseat to grab a hoodie and handed it to Kurt when he sat down in the passenger seat.

Kurt snorted but put it on anyway. "We can't ever go back there, surely you see that," he said once the doors were locked.

Puck sped away from the bar. "I... I don't understand," he stuttered. "What happened back there?"

"What do you mean what happened? You saw it all. They are freaking crazy!" Kurt yelled.

Puck slowed down once they reached the dark, wooded road. He knew he wouldn’t begin to relax until they were both back in Lima. "But... were they..." he tried, "Do they kill?" He was under the impression, after all, that they didn’t. Besides the occasional unlucky rabbit, he knew the Lima Pack weren’t killers. 

"Of course they kill... bunch of blood thirsty savages-" Kurt snarled, trailing off when he realized that was probably was not what Puck needed to hear right now. 

Kurt’s words stung and Puck was silent as he tried to process what happened. His father was a murderer. His whole life was a lie. And as someone who was used to keeping their feelings distant most of the time, when Puck got emotional, it was hard to pull himself out of it.

Kurt noticed right away and put his hand on Puck's shoulder. "I know that was a lot to take in. Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly. 

Puck became antsy under Kurt’s attention and turned on the radio to distract himself. He felt strange, being naked and driving his car. They should have tried to grab their clothes. "I don't know," he admitted. "I don't feel like it's over. I didn't like the way they all looked at you..."

"Well, that's easy to fix, I just won't go back there," Kurt told him.

"What if they come for us?" Puck asked the question that he really didn't want to have to.

"They wouldn't dare...our pack is bigger and more organized."

Puck wanted to believe him. He wanted to know that Kurt knew what he was talking about. "But they're... crazy," he argued. Crazy people didn’t rationalize things the way sane people did, Puck knew that. Some of the wolves had seemed so… desperate for something. Not knowing what made Puck nervous. 

"Yeah but my father has… a reputation. No one would challenge him," Kurt said confidently.

Puck was silent for another moment before he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I should have known not to go running with them... and I should have known not to take you with me..." he apologized, his voice emotionless to hold back the surge of emotion. “I put you in danger for the sake of my own fucking daddy issues…”

"Shhh, Noah. I would not have let you go by yourself," his lover soothed.

Puck was silent the rest of the drive back to Kurt's house and he turned his lights off and snuck up the driveway as quietly as possible. He turned off the ignition but did not get out of the car. "Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but you got to leave before my dad wakes up,” Kurt whispered. He wanted Puck to be near him.

"We should shift and go in the dog door... less suspicious," Puck suggested as he stepped out of the truck and shifted into wolf form, shaking dirt and dust off of his coat quietly. Kurt quickly followed him in his own natural form, wanting nothing more than a warm bed.

Puck slipped through the door first, and luckily, it was late enough that Burt and Carol were in bed and only Finn was still up. "Oh, hey, guys. Where were you?" Finn asked, not even looking up from his laptop. He was promptly ignored as the two wolves snuck away, their claws making soft click click’s on the tile of the kitchen floor. Kurt gave a quick glance to his step-brother that was meant to warn him: don’t tell Dad. 

Finn simply rolled his eyes and refocused his attention back to his laptop. 

***

"Do you think I'd be like them? If my life was different... if I was part of that pack?" Puck asked Kurt worriedly when they were finally alone and shifted back into their naked, human forms in his basement bedroom. 

Kurt sighed and took Puck's hand in his to lead his shell-shocked mate to the bathroom where he turned on the shower. "No one can no what you would have been like, but I don't think you are a killer, Noah."

Puck followed Kurt mindlessly. He could not accept that answer. Kurt was just trying to shut him up. "I might have been. I smelled his fear. I kind of... wanted to run after him," he admitted, though he wished he hadn't the second it passed its lips. "Did you? Is that... against our nature?"

"No, it's not against our nature, but we have to control the wolf and not let it control us. Some believe we evolved to protect humans," Kurt tried to reassure him, though he never believed that theory, or many others, for that matter. Kurt didn’t know why he was the way he was, but sometimes it felt more like a curse than anything else. 

"But why is it our nature that we have to hold back our nature?" Puck tried to ask, but his own question confused him. He stepped into the shower and stood under the hot water, closing his eyes and feeling numb until he felt Kurt’s arms encircle his waist from behind and his lips touch his neck.

"Because we are not just the wolf, we are human, too," Kurt explained the only way he could.

Puck relaxed and leaned against him despite the height difference. "I think I belong with you," he admitted.

"Hmmm, I think you're right." Kurt agreed, and bit down on Puck's neck hard enough to leave a mark.

The sudden claim of ownership almost had Puck's knees buckling underneath him, the pleasure of it shooting straight down to his cock as if through an electrical impulse. He fought the initial urge to reach out for Kurt and shove him against the wall and instead allowed his mate to take the lead. Yes, this was a welcome distraction. "Mmm... maybe you should remind me.”

Kurt hands trailed down Puck's stomach until they found his hardening cock. "I will remind you every day," he promised as he began to stroke him.

"Mmmmm," Puck moaned as he closed his eyes.

Kurt stroked him firmly as he sucked on his lover’s neck. "You have to be quiet."

Puck moaned again stubbornly and thrust gently into his hand. “No one can hear us here in the shower.”

"We have better hearing than humans do," Kurt whispered, but his hand did not stop.

"I don't care," the taller boy told him as he thrust in time with Kurt's hand that was slick from his precome and water from the shower. "Fuck, baby," he breathed. He was vaguely aware that Kurt was probably only doing this to distract him from the realization that his long lost father was a murderer but he was willing to lose himself in Kurt and forget. At least for a little while.

One agonizingly long minute passed and Puck already felt the heat rising in his chest. "Are you going to come for me?" Kurt whispered against Puck's ear when he began to feel it too.

"Fuck, yeah," Puck exhaled right before he gripped Kurt’s arm tightly and thrust into his hand once more to release with a groan. He lazily sagged against Kurt who held him up easily and continued to lay kisses on his neck.

When Puck finally regained feeling in his legs, he turned in Kurt's arms to kiss him hard. Kurt kissed him back for a moment before pulling away and turning off the shower. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

***

Puck woke slowly the next morning with his nose buried in Kurt's soft brown hair and heaved a sigh of relief to know it was still the weekend and he wasn’t late for school. His body was on top of Kurt’s with his chest pressed to his back, making it easy for Puck to nuzzle his hair and wander his hands down his slim sides. He loved it when they both woke up naked.

Kurt sighed sleepily and intertwined their fingers together. "Good morning," he mumbled.

Puck smiled into his neck. The warm sunlight leaked into the room through the small window and made his lover’s hair shine. "I need to go before your dad finds out I'm here and kills me."

"He can't kill you. You belong to me. He could only maim you a little bit," Kurt teased, his words slurring with sleep.

"That's not true. I may belong to you, but you belong to him and the pack and they treat you like a god. He would kill me," Puck teased back before he added in a deeper tone, "Especially if they knew what I wanted to do to you right now."

Kurt rolled his eyes and grinned. "Oh really? And just what is it you are thinking about?" he asked innocently.

Puck, thinking that gave him the green light to seduce Kurt, gave him his best smirk. "I want to pound your pretty little I'm-too-good-for-you ass into the mattress," he whispered into his ear.

Kurt moaned at the thought, his half-hard erection feeling trapped underneath him. "You can't, you have to go," he reminded him.

Puck chuckled. His warm breath against his cool, bare skin made Kurt shiver. "No. I can stay. I think your dad went to work," he lied.

"You don't know that," Kurt argued, but he pushed his backside back into Puck's morning erection anyway.

Puck's eyes flashed yellow and he was suddenly unstoppable. "I can be quiet," he promised as he licked his fingers and pressed them against Kurt's entrance, finding him already wet. The wolf inside him was instantly dizzy at the thought.

"Fuck," Kurt groaned, arching his back to present his ass as much as he could underneath his lover’s heavy weight. "You have to… you have to pull out or wear a condom," he whispered.

Puck roughly bit down on Kurt's fleshy neck and inhaled the sudden rush of pheromones radiating off of his body. He could taste it in his sweat and smell it in his pores. He let them trigger his own instincts. "I'll pull out," Puck promised as his fingers sank deeply into him.

"You’d better," Kurt growled threateningly.

"I've missed you," Puck confessed into the other boy’s ear.

"You missed fucking me, you mean," Kurt corrected him harshly.

Puck gave the back of Kurt's neck a fanged grin. "Yeah, I missed fucking you," he agreed, his fingers working him open harder and finding that spot inside of him he knew would feel good.

Kurt moaned into the pillow and his hips thrust down, desperate for friction on his cock. "Just do it already," he pushed.

Puck loved impatient, demanding Kurt. He loved to keep him wanting and needing until he was ravenous and aggressive for it. He loved thinking that it would always be just for him and no one else would ever see him like this. 

Despite his own aching erection, Puck gently bit down on the back of his lover's neck again where he smelled him so strongly and sloppily kissed down the concave curve of his spine. "Noah," Kurt growled after he didn’t get his way.

Puck ignored his mate's dangerous protest. His lips dropped lower and lower until they reached his raised, begging backside. Before Kurt could stop him, he spread his cheeks open and began to tongue him there.

Surprised, Kurt howled into his pillow and tried to push back against Puck's tongue and forward against the mattress at the same time. Puck lavished Kurt with his tongue until the other boy was practically soaking wet and open for him. Only then did he pull away to press the blunt head of his cock against him. "Ready?" Puck panted heavily.

"Yes, god yes," Kurt pleaded sweetly. 

With a growl that sounded more canine that man, Puck grasped Kurt's hips and thrust forward until he was swallowed entirely by his tight, wet, welcoming body and immediately began thrusting.

Puck pounded into Kurt as hard as he could while his lips kissed and sucked and roughly bit down on any inch of flesh he could. He softly whispered an unsteady stream of dirty incoherencies into his ear until his words muddled into moans. He angled his body differently over his to strike his prostate and he could almost feel Kurt’s spike of pleasure like an electric current. You’re so beautiful. Puck wanted to say it out loud but the words were still tangling on his tongue. 

They fucked hard and fast for a while, both boys feeling like they were rushing to find that perfect, white hot explosion of pleasure they only felt with each other. It wasn’t long before Kurt felt that familiar panic of his body tightening up, but he still met Puck thrust for thrust. 

"I'm going to come," Kurt warned, and as if those words made it even truer, he almost immediately gave a broken cry and came hard into the sheets below him.

On most occasions when Kurt came first, Puck always stopped to give him a moment even if his own desire to come was physically painful to hold back. But now, Puck only pounded his tightened body harder. 

"W-where?” Puck asked incoherently, not even sure Kurt would understand or even if he was aware of anything but the thrusts against his sensitive muscles still spasming around him. Where do you want me to come?

But Kurt did understand and whimpered when that was all he was reduced to. His instincts demanded that Puck come deep inside of him and he did not trust himself to speak.

Puck opened his mouth to cry out when he felt his orgasm begin to rip through him and he quickly withdrew his cock to spurt all over his lover's still perfectly arched back with a few clumsy strokes of his hand. He wanted to hold onto it forever, that unbelievably ecstasy. 

Kurt panted hard into the bed sheets and allowed his shaking legs finally collapsed under him. Puck smoothed his hand over his boyfriend’s messy back and laid his own body flat on top of his. "That was amazing," he whispered, "You are amazing."

It took a lot of effort, but Kurt shifted his sore body onto its back and kissed Puck slowly. "You are, too."

Puck turned to lie on his side and moved Kurt to face him. Kurt felt distant as if the clarity after his orgasm had made him remember something. "Are you okay, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine... just tired," Kurt told him.

Puck didn't believe him. And although he would never admit it, it hurt that Kurt was shutting him out. "Is it because of last night?" he asked, because he was sure as hell was still sour about it.

"No, don't worry about it," Kurt assured, cuddling up to Puck. 

"Come on. You telling me not to worry about it makes me think there is something to worry about. Why are you shutting me out? I've told you... lots of personal stuff," Puck argued, because it wasn't fair. 

"I know… I just don't want to worry you if there is nothing to worry about," Kurt sighed. "Just… come back over tonight and I'll talk to you about it."

Suddenly, Puck sat up, naked and sweaty and still dizzy from their morning sex. "That's not fair, Kurt. Are you in trouble or something?" he demanded. He was starting to get angry.

Kurt sat up too, though it took more effort than Puck. "No. I'm just worried about what the doctor might say," he admitted finally.

Puck frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? I thought you were feeling better. And people like you aren't... supposed to get sick like normal people. You told me that."

"We don't,” Kurt shook his head. The words he really needed to say were on the tip of his tongue and begging to be spoken bluntly. “That's why the doctor was going to run a pregnancy test."  
Puck immediately froze and stared at Kurt. "That's ridiculous," he scoffed and looked away.  
Kurt looked down at his hands on the tangled bed sheets, too frightened now to look at him. "I told you it was a possibility," he reminded him.

Puck was quiet again. Suddenly, he was the one that was closed off. "You... you don't think you are, right?"

"I don't know," Kurt said honestly. "That first time, in the bathroom during Glee club... I would have been very fertile then, and you…-" He couldn’t finish the sentence but he had a feeling he didn’t need to.

Puck thought about that for another moment. "You jumped me. We weren't thinking and I definitely wasn't thinking about getting you pregnant," he suddenly argued, though he wasn't really sure what point he was trying to make. Was he trying to blame Kurt?

"I know… I wasn't saying you are in fault in any way,” Kurt rushed to say. “I should have gone home the second I started feeling strange."

Puck looked at him then. "Then we would never have gotten together.”

Kurt shrugged heavily. It was so unlike the usually posh and graceful boy to make such a sluggish, careless motion and Puck frowned again. "Yeah, well, I would like to believe that it would have happened eventually, either way," Kurt tried to smile.

"I'm not so sure," Puck thought. Holding his panic in was almost painful. "I mean, I was responsible for making the first two years of high school a living hell for you. No one would ever have thought we would one day be fucking."

"Yes, but now you know what I am capable of,” Kurt finally turned his gaze towards his to say. “And now you know that if I didn't want you messing with me I could have stopped you at any time." 

Puck welcomed the slight change in subject even though his heart was racing and he still itched to throw the nearest breakable object against the wall. "Oh really? And outed yourself as a werewolf? I don't think so."

Kurt took a quick breath as if he was building up to saying something. "Maybe I liked you touching me. Even if it was to throw me in a trash can."

Slowly, Puck smiled. "Maybe I liked touching you and throwing you in dumpsters," he teased.

"No more throwing me in dumpsters or I will break your arm," Kurt threatened quickly.

Puck smirked, taking that as a challenge, but there were no dumpsters for miles. So instead he lifted Kurt's lightweight body up off the bed and ruffled his already bed headed hair until it was absolutely, beautifully ruined.

Kurt growled and grabbed Puck to pin him down to the bed in retaliation. He wasn’t sure if it was anger or arousal that lengthened his teeth. "You know I hate that," he snarled, referring to his ruined hair. After all, he was pretty sure the secret was out concerning how much he liked being manhandled by Puck.

Puck struggled and reached up to pinch Kurt on the arm hard as a distraction and managed to toss the smaller boy onto his back. "If there were any dumpsters around, I'd toss you right in one right now.”

"You wouldn't dare," Kurt taunted.

Puck pinched him again and Kurt yelped. "I would too. You’re just lucky there aren't any slushies around!”

"Noah Puckerman! I am your mate! You have to respect me now!" Kurt suddenly grinned, holding back a laugh. 

Mate. It still sounded odd to Puck, but still strangely comforting and sexy. To Kurt, the use of the word was effortless. "I don't have to do anything," Puck disagreed playfully.

"Yes, you do. I’m the boss," Kurt insisted confidently.

Puck laughed and decided to stand his ground. "You are so not the boss, you spoiled brat! All this alpha shit has gone to your head. You're a spoiled rotten little daddy’s boy and you can't just get me to put my tail between my legs 'cuz you said so.”

"I can't believe you called me a brat!" Kurt shouted, pinching Puck hard on the arm.

Puck batted Kurt’s tormenting hands away and threw them above his head. "That's not all you are, Princess," he growled. "Maybe I want to be the alpha. You make it sound so fun.”

"You are not the alpha," Kurt growled up at him.

"Who says? Those are just words, anyway. And I'm half human. What if you're not my alpha at all?" Puck egged him further, but in truth, they all sounded like good questions to him.

"I'm yours, I know I am," Kurt said in a tone that told his lover he was starting to get angry.

Puck sensed that he should stop before he took it too far. "Aw, come on, don't get your panties in a bunch. You're in charge, blah, blah, blah," he rolled his eyes and tried to kiss away that irresistible pout.

"It's not funny," Kurt protested stubbornly.

"Oh, come on. Why isn't it funny? Stop taking things so seriously."

"It's a serious thing, Noah. You will see when you spend more time with the pack," Kurt told him.

Puck gave another dramatic roll of his eyes. He wasn't sure why Kurt was so uptight about something that hardly mattered. "Lighten the fuck up, babe. Titles aren't everything. And they certainty aren't going to protect you from the crazies of the world," he argued. "You need to spend more time with me. Maybe you'll learn a little bit more about humanity."

Kurt pursed his lips. "I know enough. You should get going." He hoped to end it with that. He didn’t want to remind Puck of the doctor coming, though he knew in his own way Puck hadn’t forgotten and was still working it out in his mind.

"Alright," Puck reluctantly agreed. He got up from the bed and began to dress quickly. He wasn't planning on saying another word.

Kurt sat up and watched him. "Maybe... maybe you could stay with me?" he asked hesitantly, though he knew right away it was an awful idea and almost wished he hadn’t said it.

Puck avoided eye contact. "You just told me to go. I have to sneak out before your dad sniffs me out and finds out I spent all night with you," he repeated his own words back to him.

"Fine," Kurt said apathetically. "Just keep your phone close by."

Puck grabbed his sneakers, shoved them on untied, and moved swiftly to the window. "Catch ya later, cutie," he said over his shoulder as if everything was normal. Then he quickly slipped out of the window and was gone.

Kurt flopped back onto the bed and hoped to god that the test would come back negative. But he refused to cry. He would save his tears for later, whether they be tears of relief or tears of fear. He wouldn’t shed any now.

Puck is a runner, Kurt told himself. He already had enough stress in his life without an unwanted teen pregnancy with a freak wolf boy having his litter. One tear escaped down his cheek and he quickly chastised himself, wiping it away self-loathingly and standing up out of his bed where the ghost of Puck was only going to continue to linger.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt slammed the door to his bathroom so he wouldn't have to hear his dad and his step-mother arguing with the doctor anymore. He curled up in a tight ball on the tile floor and immediately texted the one person he felt he could share his pain with. His shaking fingertips carefully wrote:

I need you

***

Puck ditched his cigarette butt and looked down at his vibrating phone and the vague message it read. He felt that familiar, magnetic pull towards the other boy instantly, though he wanted to fight it. 

Fifteen minutes later, Puck expertly snuck in unnoticed through Kurt's bedroom window and was drawn to the light streaming from under the bathroom door. He tentatively knocked. "It's me," he whispered.

Kurt opened the door just enough to pull Puck in and slam it again behind them. He pulled his boyfriend into a hug right away and buried his face in his neck. Puck went stiff in Kurt’s arms as if he knew what he was going to say next. 

"I'm pregnant," Kurt said quietly.

Puck’s shaking hands hesitantly came around his lover to embrace him. "Are... are you sure?" he asked stupidly. 

"The test results came back positive," Kurt sobbed into Puck’s shirt. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate. "I don't know what to do... I'm not ready for this."

Puck slumped against the door and blinked. "Me neither," he whispered distantly. "This can't really be happening. We were careful!"

Kurt snorted at that but allowed Puck to slip free from his grip. "We were not careful, we were the opposite of careful. We are the poster children for teenage pregnancy! Except for the fact that I’m not female!!" 

"Shhhh," Puck automatically reached for Kurt to soothe him. He was afraid that they would draw attention if someone upstairs heard Kurt shouting. "Calm down. Who knows about this?"

"My family... they will have to tell the pack soon... I won't be able to go to school anymore," Kurt rambled through shaking sobs. He was already dreading the boredom of homeschooling and his future life as a shut-in. 

Puck's grip on Kurt tightened. Kurt was tragically beautiful when he cried and Puck felt his own resolve dissolving at the sight. His lover’s hair was rumpled, his face streaked with tears, and his eyelashes were wet and clotting together. Puck gently brushed a strand of brown hair out of his face. "Of course you will. Why the hell not? I'm not gonna go to school and Glee club without you," Puck told him, though he wasn’t sure the soil was right to plant hope. 

Kurt shook his head. "I won't be able to explain to anyone why I am suddenly the size of a house!" 

Puck wanted to disagree and tell him that he could hide it. But he knew it was easier said than done, especially because Kurt wore nothing but skin tight clothing. He was never very good at hiding. "Are... are you keeping it?" he asked tentatively.

Puck was relieved when he saw from Kurt’s thoughtful expression that he had considered those choices. "It's too dangerous for my kind to abort a pregnancy and it’s frowned upon in the pack because there are so few of us," Kurt explained sadly. It wasn’t an option. 

Puck heaved a heavy, shaky sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. This is my fault," he whispered.

Kurt looked up at him with a look of surprise and confusion. "I'm the one who couldn't control their heat and jumped you in the bathroom," he said simply.

"You… You've been pregnant all that time?"

"It looks like," Kurt shrugged like he was ready to give up on everything and it scared Puck.

Puck pressed his forehead against Kurt's and brushed his messy hair off of his forehead again. His blue eyes glistened from tears. He looked gorgeous, but now was not the time to tell him. "Is your dad gonna kill me?" he asked bluntly. 

Kurt actually smiled at that. "He wouldn't hurt the father of my pups. I guess at least there is one good thing to come from this."

Puck's grip tightened on Kurt then as that one word stood out to him. "P-pups? More than one?" He went rigid again.

Kurt suddenly wished he could take that back. There was no sense in making his boyfriend overly-overwhelmed. They would get nowhere if they both panicked. "Because I'm... the way I am, it's highly probable that there will be more than one,” he admitted nervously and braced himself for his lover’s reaction.

Puck's arms dropped. "Oh, fuck...." He buried his face in his hands.

"D-don't freak out," Kurt hurried, holding his hands out towards him as if he was going to prevent him from leaving. “Please…”

Puck shook his head. "I can't do this, baby... we can't do this," he panicked. "What am I supposed to tell my mom and sister... that I knocked up a dude?!"

Kurt nervously looked away and answered the question carefully. "You don't... you don't have to tell them if you don't want to," he suggested hopefully, but he knew Puck wasn’t going to accept that. So he straightened up, wiped away tears, and added, "If you can't handle this, Puck, you should just… go now."

Puck pulled his hands away to stare at Kurt. "What do you mean, go? Do you want me to go?" he asked defensively. He was suddenly looking for a fight. 

"I want to either do this with you completely or not at all," Kurt told calmly, but his voice faltered despite himself.

Puck narrowed his eyes in a glare. "You would do this without me? You would want that?" he accused.

Kurt lifted his chin a little defiantly. "If I have to, I will."

Puck took that the wrong way. "Oh, so I don't matter? I'm not part of your stupid pack?! You would find another mate?!" he shouted.

"No, Puckerman!" Kurt shouted, exasperated. "I just can't be worried about you with all that's going on!"

"Yeah, I'm such a burden," Puck growled, his eyes shifting into a piercing, animalistic color.

"You are when I'm also freaking out!" Kurt yelled. One of them had to be strong. He was counting on him.

Puck felt those words as if Kurt had just punched him in the balls. "How do you know they aren't gonna be human?" he barked at him, though he wasn't sure why it mattered or why he would even bring it up.

"They would not have survived me shifting if they were human," Kurt dismissed that with a wave of his hand as he began to pace impatiently.

Puck kicked the wall in anger. "How can I not tell my family!?"

Kurt threw his arms up in the air. "They aren't like us! They won't understand and it's against our laws!" he yelled. Though he knew it wasn’t Puck’s fault, it aggravated him how naive he was sometimes.

"Then I'm not like you. I'm against your stupid laws! I always have been!" Puck shouted suddenly. He was overcome then with the desire to escape for all of this. "I- I have to go. I have to think..."

Kurt felt the tears falling fresh again at the sound of those words. "Fine go! Run away, It's what you do best!" he said angrily.

Puck sighed. "I'm not running away, I just need time to think!" he argued. "I've never run away from you before, Kurt, ever! You can't say that!"

Kurt pushed him. "Just go away Puckerman! I can't do this with you right now." 

"Fine!" Puck answered childishly, allowing Kurt’s hands to shove him passively. He hesitated only for a moment before he swiftly jumped out the window, leaving the bathroom door open and Kurt exposed. The smaller wolf watched him go, though it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. 

A few minutes passed before Kurt heard heavy footsteps making their way down the stairs. Burt looked down at his son sitting on the floor with his knees close to his chest. "Why did you just tell him to leave?"

Kurt did not look up at him. "Because I don't want him here," he whispered. It did nothing to convince either of them. 

Burt leaned against the frame of the doorway and surprised Kurt by saying, "That is the opposite reaction you should have with your mate.”

"I just… can't deal with his issues right now. I have enough on my plate as it is," Kurt said impatiently.

"Yes, you do. But this is his responsibility, too," Burt told him wisely, though he knew Puck was not gone forever. He would come back in due time, he would have to. "I wanted so much more for you," he added sadly.

Kurt stood up right away when he realized Burt was going to try and talk to him about this. "Dad, please don't. I feel guilty enough as it is," he insisted. He tried push past his father to once again to be alone like he deserved. 

Burt sighed, effortlessly holding Kurt back and quickly bringing his son close to his chest and into a tight hug. At first, Kurt tensed but then sagged into his father's hold. He didn’t realize how much he needed it until he was in his arms and he felt himself open up to him a little. "I've ruined my whole life and Puck's life, too." His voice was muffled by Burt’s flannel shirt he had pressed against his wet face. 

"No, it’s not going to ruin your life," Burt said, smoothing his hand over his son's hair. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not disappointed. But some of us mate young, and it isn't up to us or our own decisions. It is just hard for me to accept that for my own teenaged son."

"I'm sorry...” Kurt sniffed. “I should have listened to you. I was so stupid." 

Burt shook his head. Carol's advice to accept the inevitable was still fresh in his mind but he knew it wouldn’t be easy. He knew that most carriers would already have had at least one litter before Kurt's age, but Burt had always promised himself he wouldn't let his son’s gift get in the way of a normal life. But he was realizing now that he could not protect Kurt from this anymore. "You were listening to something much deeper inside yourself. It will be okay, you’ll see," he told him, embracing his son tighter.

Kurt untangled himself out of his father’s arms and tried to compose himself by smoothing his hair back and wiping his face. "I should go after him, shouldn't I?" he asked. 

"Just give him time. He is gonna need time," Burt said. "I want you to continue going to school. And I don't want you giving up on college."

Kurt gave a cynical huff at that. They had to be realistic. "You can't be serious, Dad. No one can ever do both." 

"You can. If it's what you want to do, then I'm not going to let you give it up," Burt insisted. "The pack will help you raise them."

Kurt shook his head, instantly rejecting the thought. "I don't want them to," he said stubbornly. He felt stuck. Trapped. He secretly hoped to get away from pack life and college had always been his ticket out. In New York, he could escape it all. He could convince Puck to come with him to the city. They could get a nice little studio apartment while he made a name for himself in the fashion world…

He dreamed of making it big, of Puck following his own dreams, of never bringing pups into the world. And now… those dreams sounded impossible. A wolf had no place in the city. He needed to be close to the forest like the savage animal that he was. 

"And why not?" Burt asked, confused.

"I want to do it myself. I don't want anyone’s help." 

"That isn't an option," Burt said softly. "You cannot do it yourself. Do you have any idea how grateful I am to have had the pack to help raise you after your mother was killed? I couldn’t have done it without them."

The thought of his mother struck something sensitive in Kurt and he felt a sudden rise of anger. "Well, I have Puck and we don't need the pack!" 

"I don't want to hear you say that, Kurt!" Burt finally snapped, his voice booming throughout his bedroom. Kurt fell silent right away like his voice was taken from him. He did not dare look his father in the eyes. "They are your family. You need to act like an adult now!"

Those words stung as if Burt hit him. "Fine!" Kurt yelled, and this time, successfully pushed past him and headed for the stairs.

Burt felt Kurt slipping away from him. Suddenly desperate to keep him from running off and hurting himself, he grabbed his son’s arm and held it tight. There was one more thing he needed to say. His tone was gentle as he spoke. 

"I love you, Kurt. I want you to let me help you. Ever since you were a pup I knew you were meant for so more than this. I knew you wouldn't stay in Lima forever. And I've never wanted you to. There will be a time when you no longer need the pack… when you will no longer need me. One day you will be living in the big city singing on some big stage. But that time is not right now.”

Kurt listened and did not fight his father’s hold on his arm keeping him from running away. "I… I don't think I can promise you that right now, I can't think that far ahead just yet," he admitted honestly.

"You better start thinking ahead, Kurt. And don't push me away," Burt warned him. He didn’t let him go. He had an awful feeling that when he did, he would lose him.

"I'm not trying to," Kurt said sullenly.

***

Kurt didn't see or hear from Puck the rest of the day. In fact, he didn’t lay eyes on him again until school the next day, which surprised him. He hadn’t returned any of his calls or texts and it seemed he was actively avoiding him, yet he still showed up for class. 

The truth that Puck knew Kurt would not understand is that he spent the entire night and entire school day testing the limits of his strange bond with Kurt. He secretly wondered if that bite he gave him really meant anything at all. If it does, is it by some kind of magic, or can there be a real scientific explanation for what they are and how he feels? He wondered if he was truly in love with him, or if the wolf’s hormones simply made them both delusional with lust. He wanted to know all of this before he decided how he was going to react to the fact that his high school boyfriend, who also could turn into a wolf at will, was going to pop out some of his puppies. 

He didn’t think he ever thought so hard about anything in his entire life, and he still produced no answers. The truth was that he could think of no explanation as to why he wanted Kurt, magical or scientific, but he knew it was not a love he could ever fall out of. He also knew he wasn’t held to Kurt by any curse or any hand of fate, nor was it chemicals sending signals to their canine-human brains or instinct controlling them like mindless animals. Not really.

He only knew that he loved everything about Kurt: The way his lips felt against his in the dark… the sweet way he would wrap himself in Puck’s arms when he slept… the smell of the tender skin of his neck, not so often yielded. He loved watching him smile and laugh and cry and scream. He loved being inside of him, being the only one inside of him, and the secure, warm way that thought made him feel. He loved the proud way he carried himself in front of a crowd or a stage, all privileged and purebred and untouchable but still so nervous and unsure and conscious of himself. He loved the way he shifted. Having watched plenty of other humans turn into wolves, none of made it look quite as beautiful and effortless as he did. He loved Kurt as a wolf and he loved him as a human and their babies were just going to need to be part of that. 

Puck just didn’t feel like himself. Having been alone most of his life before his relationship with Kurt, he was surprised to realize that he forgot what it felt like. So while passing him in the hallway, Puck finally stopped and leaned against the wall of lockers as Kurt rummaged through his. 

"I missed you," he mumbled, not looking at him. 

"Yes, well, next time you should think about that before you decide to avoid me." Kurt snapped angrily and slammed his locker shut, causing Puck to jump. 

Puck hadn’t expected Kurt to give him such an angry and clearly rehearsed response. He knew then that Kurt was determined to hurt Puck back. "I told you I needed space. One night away from each other isn't going to kill either of us," he said when he followed Kurt stubbornly as he tried to walk away.

Kurt walked faster and gripped his bag tighter to himself. "You are right, it won't kill us, just keep us both miserable."

Puck hesitated before asking, "So... you were miserable, too?"

Kurt stopped and turned to his mate and took a deep breath before he responded. He spoke the words as if he had repeated them a hundred times already and was tired of it. "Puck, you are my mate. You will always be my mate. When you are not close I ache and last night was horrible because I needed you and you weren’t there.”

Nothing Kurt could have said could have made Puck feel worse than that did. He hung his head and sighed. The hallway was now empty, but he wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t. "It wouldn't have done you any good last night, you're better off without me getting in the way because I'm not really as strong as you are." he tried to explain.

Kurt huffed at that and rolled his eyes. "I know you need some space to think things through, Puck. Call me when you are ready to man up or don't call me at all." He gave Puck an icy glare and began to walk away.

Puck felt his chest clench uncomfortably. "Baby..." he tried to stop him with one word. It must have worked, because Kurt froze with his back to him, unable to walk away from it.

"I'm not that strong Puck. I'm struggling to keep it together and I can't worry about you too. I'll fall apart if I do," Kurt told him. His tone was much softer. 

Puck nodded as if he understood, but Kurt’s back was still facing him. “Okay,” he said.

Kurt nodded too. "Well… you know where to find me. It’s not like I'm going anywhere," he shrugged dramatically before he walked out of the building. 

"Alright, wolf boy," Puck tried to smile, but his heart wasn't in it. He watched Kurt until he was out of sight, then walked out himself and began the long walk home.

***

It was strange shifting alone and even stranger to run alone. There was safety within the Lima Pack and safety with Kurt. It felt awful to be the only wolf in the forest even when Puck expected it to be liberating. It was strange to feel the sun against his back and not the moon. He remembered Kurt warning him once that shifting during the day was very dangerous, but that afternoon, he didn’t care.

Running did distract him. And despite what Kurt had said earlier, Puck knew it was his fault. He should have been more careful with Kurt. He should have known better and he should have worn condoms. Yet he knew, deep down, that neither of them would have done anything differently given a second chance. 

It was amazing how he could still retain the ability to think like himself while in this body. The first time he shifted, he thought for sure the monster inside of him would take over and the Mr. Hyde would take over his Dr. Jekyll. But now, he almost wished he could escape into oblivion. 

He did not hear the intruder in the forest with him. Perhaps if he were paying more attention, Puck would have smelled it in the air. Yet he remained complexly unaware until he felt the sharp pain in his hip. Before he could even react, he collapsed and his world fell into nothingness.

The second dart hit the white wolf secretly trailing behind Puck the second it halted to a panicked stop in front of his unconscious mate.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt slowly blinked back to consciousness and woke to white, blinding pain. His eyes shot open to the darkness around him. Survival instinct hit Kurt hard, and when he realized he was trapped inside of a steel cage in some sort of underground basement, he forgot all about the pain in his head and something else entirely took over. 

He panicked when he noticed Puck’s unconscious, naked form not to far from where he had been lying. "Puck!" he hissed, crawling over to his mate and pushing at his shoulder.

Puck groaned loudly. His head was pounding like his skull was being drilled right through. Then it was Kurt's voice streaming through it, making his nerves sizzle with pain. His mind was still drugged when he opened his eyes and smelled Kurt in the dark and felt his hands on his shoulders. "Hey, babe," he smiled deleriously.

"Thank God," Kurt sighed, relieved. Puck had been so still. "Puckerman, we are in trouble."

Kurt's gentle tone could have sent Puck right back to sleep. However, the moment his vision cleared and he saw the fear in his mate’s shining blue eyes and felt the cold, strange dampness of the ground under his back, Puck sat up so fast he almost blacked out.

"What... where the fuck...!" he shouted as he saw the walls closed in on him and grabbed the metal bars to test their endurance. Trapped. They were trapped like animals. He turned back to Kurt and instantly probed with his hands all over his body, searching for injuries. He leaned forward and inhaled his strong scent. No blood. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Are you?" Kurt asked worriedly. 

"No, but my head hurts like a son of a bitch," Puck cursed as his hands halted their investigation and dropped at his side. 

"Do you think it was hunters?" Kurt asked, thinking about the day his mother was killed.

"What kind of fucking hunters would have a set up like this?" Puck looked around himself. The room was dark, but he could see four walls and a staircase leading up to a door. He could hear nothing but water slowly dripping from the ceiling to form small puddles on the ground. 

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, and it was clear from his tone that he was barely holding it together.

"It’s okay, it's cool... if they're hunters they will come back and find they made a mistake and release us," Puck rambled, though he knew he was wrong. If anything, hunters would only be more likely to keep them caged if they came back to find two naked teenagers instead of wolves. And if they were hunters, why did they want them alive? No, this was far, far worse. Whoever put them in this cage wanted something other than a trophy. "Maybe we should shift and when they get back, we just beat the shit out of them..." he thought of another stupid plan.

Kurt felt helpless. He suddenly hugged Puck to him, needing the reassurance of having him close. Puck was surprised by the embrace, but his hands fell protectively around him immediately. "Shhh, I'll protect us," he whispered into his ear, and made it sound like a promise.

They weren't meant to be caged like this. Puck fought back the wolf’s rabid desire to fight his way out with teeth and claws and outright panic, but the human part of him wanted to carefully plan a swift escape. Burt would come looking for them. He'd sniff them out. He had to. But where were they? Something hung in the air that seemed familiar, like stale warm beer and chicken wings. 

Puck laid his palm over Kurt’s growing belly and it filled him with a strange sense of calm that vanished the moment his lover asked, "What if the tranquilizer does something to the babies?"

"Kurt, they're fine," Puck scoffed, if only to mask his own frightened uncertainty. He did not take his hand off of his belly. "It was just a light sedative."

"This is what I get for not wanting them!" Kurt gasped, and slowly felt himself begin to lose it.

Puck didn’t want to listen to that. “Shut up, this is not the time and place to get hormonal,” he warned him angrily, but his hand remained gentle on his bare stomach. He didn’t think he could handle it if Kurt had a breakdown. They both had to be tough to get out of here in one piece. "You do not deserve this."

Kurt let out a deep breath like oxygen hadn’t really been a priority until then and thought of his father. “My dad… he’s the best tracker I know,” he swallowed down his terror as he said.

"See? There's nothing to-" Puck began, but before he could finish, he heard the door open and footsteps coming from the top of the stairs. "They're awake, boss!" they heard the southern accented voice. "Both of the kids, they're awake!"

Puck pushed Kurt behind him, forming a protective wall with his own larger body around him. When Dan Puckerman walked past the unknown man and down the stairs, illuminated by light beaming in through the doorway, Puck thought for sure he must be hallucinating. 

"Hello, boys," they heard him say. He walked into the dark room and looked down on them in the cage. 

"Dad?” Puck asked in disbelief. “Get us out of here!"

Kurt’s reaction was very different. "We got kidnapped by the redneck inbreed pack?!" he shouted angrily, pushing away from Puck to come up to the edge of the bars so he could growl fearlessly. "You have no idea who you are dealing with. My father will have your head on a pike!"

“What-..." Puck began to argue before the dangerous tone of Kurt's voice sent him recoiling. Was he calling him a redneck inbred wolf, too? But he wasn't one of them, was he? He knew that now. This man standing above them, holding their lives in his claws… it was not his father.

"You certainty have a sense of privilege, don't ya, kid?" Dan mused with a smile. "Sorry that I have to lock you boys down. Or is it more than just both of you?" he gestured obviously to Kurt's stomach.

Kurt growled again, angry that these idiots knew his secret. His lips curled to reveal his perfect, white fangs and his eyes flashed wildly. "What do you want from us?" he demanded.

Dan calmly pulled up a chair. It dragged across the floor and screeched with protest, causing the two caged wolves to wince. "We want you both with us. It's where you belong. We need you.   
Our pack hasn't had a carrier in over eighty years," he explained as he stared unblinking into Kurt’s eyes. 

"What? You've got to be kidding me. We can't be part of your pack!" Puck finally found his voice.

Kurt gritted his teeth. He knew this is what his father had been warning him about his entire life. This is the possibility he had always ignored. He had never wanted to be special. "So what? You know I'm already pregnant. I can't get even more pregnant."

Dan shrugged and smiled. "As you have so politely pointed out.... we need to widen our gene pool if we want to survive. We want you and Puck to join our pack. This was the only way," the older wolf explained, though Puck had a feeling that wasn't the whole story.

"Bullshit," Kurt cursed crudely. "After I have these puppies you think you will breed me to whoever thinks they can mount me?" 

Dan shook his head, but spoke calmly, "I think we misunderstand each other. We have since the beginning. You have bred with my son. That makes you... part of my family."

"Fuck you and your family!" Kurt shouted, gripping the bars of the cage and shaking it. "Let me out of this cage!"

"Dad..." Puck began, but the word hung bitterly on his tongue and he had to fight back a grimace. "We have to get out of here. We have lives, we have school... we are just teenagers. My mom... she will wonder where I am," he tried. 

"Since when does your mother wonder where you are?" Dan questioned, and that caught Puck off guard and stunned him into silence.

Kurt allowed himself to be pulled back into the false security of Puck's arms. "Pucks mother will worry about him," he defended. "And you can sure as hell bet my father will not rest until he finds me and tears you apart."

"They don't know about us," Dan told him, and it was true. Puck knew now exactly where they were. He knew that all the times they came to the backwoods bar above, they had come in secret.

Sweet talking didn’t work. So now Puck began to swell with anger. "You can't keep us here. We're not your prisoners. If you want to play these games, take me, but let Kurt go," he demanded.  
"No, shut up!" Kurt shot back at his boyfriend firmly.

"How touching," Dan pretended to admire the two wolves' bond. It wasn't Puck who he wanted. It was Kurt. It had always been Kurt. "My wolves misbehaved and gave you both the wrong impression. Puck doesn't belong to your pack, Kurt. He belongs with us by blood. If you want to stay with him, you have to stay with us."

"You can choose your own pack!" Kurt snarled. "And Puck belongs to me!"

"Is that what they taught you, kid?" Dan laughed. "We aren't human, Kurt. And we certainty do not choose our packs. Noah was born a Puckerman and he belongs with his family. Your puppies... they will be our family... they will be our wolves. The Pine Hill pack isn't the Brady Bunch, Kurt! We are hunters, warriors, we are the superior species!!" 

By the end of it, Dan was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You're crazy! If you go with that kind of thinking then I belong with my father's pack, you idiot!" Kurt yelled right back.

"Oh, but you are having Puckerman puppies... you mated with my son, and that makes you one of us," Dan disagreed. Kurt’s attitude, his fight, only made him want him more. "It doesn't have to be this way, boys. I had rather hoped you wanted to learn what being a wolf really is like."

"You're no wolf! You are a selfish asshole!" Kurt shook the bars again.

That was when Dan shifted faster than Puck had ever seen it happen before. He slammed his body down on all fours, and with a simple blink of an eye, transformed into a large black wolf. He lunged at the cage, growled as loud as he could, and bore his yellowing fangs that dripped with saliva.

Kurt growled quietly back at Dan, swallowing down the urge to shift and become equal to the monster in front of them, his defiantly steady eye contact proclaiming a refusal to submit. The black wolf stopped growling when he ran out of breath and stopped to huff angrily at both of them, not wanting to be the first to break eye contact. Dan held back his head and howled loudly before lunging at the cage one more time and running off into the darkness and galloping up the stairs.

"We have to get out of here," Kurt said quietly when they were finally alone. He leaned back against Puck, liking the feel of his arms wrapped around him.

"We will get out. He's scared, that's why he's doing this... he wants us to think he has control, but he doesn't," Puck whispered.

"My dad is going to be so pissed…" he said as he melted into Puck's embrace.

"Shhh," Puck soothed, absent mindedly rubbing circles on Kurt's flat belly. "Don't stress the pups out. We will get out of here, there is no way Burt hasn't already started looking."

"Your hand has barely moved form my stomach," Kurt pointed out suddenly. "Are you feeling better about the babies?"

Puck was silent for a moment as he thought about it. "Are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I am," Kurt told him honestly.

Puck knew that this was probably not the time and place to be discussing the future of their children, but somehow, at the same time, it made sense. "You mean if we get out of here, we can make it work?"

"Of course we can make it work. We can make anything work."

"What about school?" Puck asked. He never thought he'd welcome the relief of discussing having these babies until now. "What about New York?"

"We will figure that out when the time comes," Kurt told him confidently. “I still want those things. It doesn’t mean our lives are ruined.”

Puck nodded. "I just don't want it to… to drive us apart," he whispered, because he had seen it so many times. This all happened so fast... and maybe he wasn't willing to really share Kurt yet.

"It won't... we are a family now." 

Puck kissed Kurt soundly on the lips. "I can't believe you are going to have my... puppies," he gave Kurt a smile.

Kurt laughed at that, though their fear still hung in the air like a bad smell. "I'm glad they are your puppies."

"Well, me too," Puck tried to tease, nuzzling him affectionately. "They are mine and you are mine. They can't keep us here forever, and there is no way I'm letting anyone near you." 

Kurt just sighed, and Puck felt like he needed to do something. "I... I have an idea."

"Really?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound surprised. "What is it?"

"I can have ideas," Puck defended himself against Kurt's surprised expression, but then leaned forward and whispered it into his ear. "Pretend there is something wrong with the puppies. When they come to check, they will open the door and we will catch them off guard."

"That... that is actually brilliant," Kurt said with a smile, because what else did they have to lose? 

Puck looked away and shrugged. "Sometimes I can be smart.”

"You're a genius," Kurt assured him, if only to stroke his lover’s ego in what could be their final hours. "We just need to wait for the perfect moment."

Puck nodded. "You know... you never told me how werewolves can die."

"We are tougher that humans but we can die the same ways they can," Kurt told him simply.

"Damn. I thought you were going to talk about silver bullets and mind controlling powers," Puck tried to tease to lighten the mood. "When the time is right, act like the puppies are tearing you apart. I know you can make it look real, you always were the best actor in Glee.”

"Yeah, but I'm not under this kind of pressure in Glee," Kurt said worriedly. 

"You can do it. Leave the rest up to me," Puck assured, though he felt just as insecure as his mate did. "Just come here and rest for now." He pulled Kurt closer.

Kurt closed his eyes. "This is a nightmare."

"It's going to be okay," Puck soothed him. "When we get home, we can take a hot shower and eat steaks and fuck all night.”

"You promise?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"Yeah," Puck whispered, kissing him on the temple. "Nothing like this has ever happened to you before?" he asked, because he thought the life of a teenage werewolf would be full of death defying adventures. 

"Haven't you met my father? Do you think he would let this happen to me on a regular basis?" 

Puck shrugged. "I got you into this," he realized, because it was true. "It's my fault we're here."

"It's not your fault," Kurt told him softly.

"Yes, it is," Puck insisted. "I took you here in the first place. They don't want me. They want you."

"They came after you first, Puck. They only caught me because I came after you."

"They came after me only because you are my mate... we shouldn't be arguing," Puck sighed.

"I'm not arguing," Kurt told him, and Puck gave in with a sigh.

***

A few hours later, Kurt began to scream in mock agony and clutch at his stomach, and a few minutes later, two guards came rushing down into the basement.

He was convincing. Watching him scream in agony was almost too much for Puck to bear, but he had a role to play as well and he couldn't get distracted. "Help! Help him please!" Puck shouted as loud as he could.

Kurt let loose a scream then and that caused the guards to hastily open the cage. "Hey boss!" Puck heard someone shouting. The two wolves that ran down to the cellar froze in front of the cage. "What the fuck is wrong with him?!" one demanded. 

"It's the puppies! He needs help! Open the fucking door!" Puck shouted.

Kurt vomited then on the floor, adding an authentic touch that had the guard’s eyes widening with panic. That was what finally convinced them to go against their orders and begin to unlock the gate, making Puck actually think that this could work. Stupid freaks. This was the oldest trick in the book.

But the key never turned. Suddenly, Dan in his human form rushed down the stairs and pushed the wolves out of his way to kneel in front of his captives. "What’s going on down here?! There are humans upstairs!" he yelled. How terrible of them to make a racket and alarm the bar’s patrons, Puck thought angrily to himself. "What is wrong with your mate?"

"The puppies," Kurt groaned, sweat breaking all over his body. "I need a doctor or I will loose them!"

For a moment, Dan just simply watched Kurt. Puck couldn’t tell what he was thinking and it frightened him. "Dad, please! He's in pain!" he cried out desperately, hoping that might bring the other wolf into action. 

It did. He motioned for one of the guards to come closer, and when they did, he ordered, “Get Trisha. Tell her we’ve got an emergency with the pregnant carrier and need her help.” 

Trisha was a member of the pack. When Puck saw the guard leave to return with a heavily breasted, elderly woman in skimpy, ill fitted clothing and a half smoked cigarette, it made him sick. Her stomach sagged and there were no life left in her brown eyes. Puck now understood how Kurt was able to vomit on command. He knew that one day, a lifetime ago, this woman may have had a chance, but her brain had been washed one too many times. He wasn’t going to let that happen to Kurt. 

New York. 

Puck had to think of New York. He had to think of the two of them, raising their pups in the big city where anything is possible. Shopping at Trader Joe’s and drinking light beer and watching the football game in a cozy apartment. Burt and the pack visiting on holidays. Diapers and daycare and finger painting. He could work in a shop… own a shop, and maybe write screenplays for Hollywood on the side. Kurt would go to college and come home, skin-tight in his dance clothes.

Running in wolf form through Central Park. Howling together in the forest. They would have everything. They would have each other. They wouldn’t belong to anyone but themselves.   
Puck wanted that. He wanted it very, very badly. 

Dan had barely managed to unlatch the cage’s door before Puck shifted. He had never done it so fast, and the pain of his bones bending too quickly almost blinded him.He pushed past the slower wolves in their human forms, nipping Kurt to follow before he bolted for the stairs. Kurt was right behind him as they ran past their captors and out the door.

Puck let the wolf control him. He let his wolf's ears, eyes, and nose lead them out of that dungeon and burst through the doorway until he felt the fresh air and sun hit the raised fur of his back. He could hear Kurt behind him, following closely, but they didn’t make it far. 

Dan lunged forward in his wolf form, aiming his body towards Kurt, but instead landing on Puck with his teeth clenching down hard on his back left leg. Puck couldn’t help it… he screamed and whimpered and whined before he collapsed onto the ground. He could feel his razor sharp teeth puncturing his leg and his body holding him down.

Kurt skidded to a halt and turned around to help his mate, knowing that this was the end. They were not going to survive. Soon, the rest of the pack would join in on the fight, and Kurt would have to watch Puck get ripped apart.

The air around them was thick with the scent of panic when Kurt yipped in surprise and watched helplessly as a large black wolf tore unexpectedly out of the bushes of the forest, lunged at Dan's throat, and tore it clean open. 

Blood splattered onto the ground and onto Puck. Dan twitched weakly in the other black wolf's vice-like grip and bled out within seconds. He faded back into his pale, human form and was gone.

Puck, panting hard and dragging his hurt leg, looked up with his wolf eyes and into those of the other that saved him. He was large, much larger than himself. Age had graced him with streaks of grey on his muzzle and chest and his eyes were alarmingly yellow. His head hung regally and his chest swelled with the exertion of the kill, but his fangs were not thirsty for the blood at his feet and on his lips. Puck saw himself in that face. He knew this wolf. His true father. 

Their stare seemed to last for eternity, neither black wolf wanting to end their silent conversation. Puck knew his human form, deep inside, was weeping with something other than sadness. Then suddenly, just as quickly as he had appeared, the wolf nodded his head and ran back into the dense forest that swallowed up every trace of him. 

Puck watched the empty air where he had been until he felt Kurt’s teeth snapping at his face to bring him out of whatever haze he had fallen into. It worked. Puck shook himself out of his daze and turned towards Kurt, licked his muzzle, and forced his exhausted, aching body to stand on his good legs. He could already feel his body healing. He could feel his bones strengthening, rebuilding, rebinding. 

Once standing, Puck followed Kurt’s gaze to the bar. The Pine Hill pack hadn’t advanced towards them. Clad in their wolf armor, they hadn’t avenged their leader’s death. In fact, they all looked exhausted. They looked like they had been set free. And they all looked lost. Puck knew they were no longer a threat.

He turned back towards Kurt and nuzzled him with joy. Their tongues bathed one another’s faces, showering each other with submissive affection. Kurt was whining softly to him, turning to his back leg and licking away the drying blood. 

A familiar howl caused both young wolves to stop and the others to run away. Burt and their pack had found them. They were safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally we finished this. Hopefully we did this story justice til the end. Leave comments to let us know. :)

Puck could feel his leg healing, but could not move it, and it hung limply like it was no longer a living part of him. He had learned by now that sometimes the mending of bone and skin hurt more than the tearing of it, and yet when he concentrated on the feel of the moon bathing his face and the fresh air ghosting around him, it was pleasurable enough to forget about the superficial pain. Relief set inside him deeper. 

Burt rushed over in full wolf form and stood in front of Puck while Kurt turned to snarl at the Pine Hill pack that had fallen into shock at the dead body of their leader and the strange, savage black wolf that had killed him.

Once he felt his point was proven, Kurt changed into his naked human form with no hesitation. "Dad! Puck's hurt!" he yelled towards his father.

"He will heal," Puck heard Burt's voice somewhere near him. To afraid to shift back into human form for fear that the pain would become worse, Puck whimpered and licked his bleeding leg fussily before he felt Burt's arms lifting him abruptly up off the ground. He panicked at first but soon allowed himself to be carried to where he saw the pack was waiting with an army of vehicles. Some were in their wolf form, their eyes glowing with the itch to obey their alpha. Some were dressed in their human form, their guns relaxed at their sides.

Burt set Puck down gently on all his three good legs when they got close enough to his vehicle. Puck looked up at the others around him just in time to see all eyes suddenly on Burt. He couldn’t see why. He still didn’t understand what was happening when suddenly every one of them dropped to one knee, the members in wolf form bowing on their front legs. Puck’s own shaky legs could barely hold him and he wanted to follow them into a collapse. He felt like a sacrifice on display.

They were bowing to him. They respected him. But why? It did not make Puck feel powerful. It only motivated him to crawl clumsily into the safety of the backseat of the Jeep in front of him.

Kurt jumped into the Jeep with Puck and quickly pulled on some clothes someone handed him through the window. When he was semi clothed, he pulled his lover close. "We are safe now, you can change back if you want or you can stay like this," he whispered to him soothingly. His fingers ran through the fur on Puck’s forehead, the wolf’s mouth open to pant hard like he couldn’t catch enough oxygen.

At his lover’s gentle encouragement, Puck finally bit the bullet and shifted back into his human form. The blood dripped slowly down his leg even as his flesh stitched itself together. Kurt kissed him on the lips then. "We did it," he smiled happily. "Let me see your leg."

"It's fine," Puck insisted right away, his voice scratchy from the shift. "Did you see what happened?" he asked, though he knew Kurt did.

"The other wolf... he smelled like you," Kurt said delicately.

Before Puck could say anything else, Burt turned around in the passenger seat and looked to them. He turned on the ignition. "You've both got some explaining to do. You nearly died there. What were you doing with this rouge pack? How did they know you?!"

For once, Kurt didn't have an on-the-spot comeback ready. He froze up, never knowing what to do when he heard his father yell. He looked at Puck, unsure of what to say. "It- it was my fault," Puck jumped in immediately. He wondered if Burt was going to hate him for this. "The black wolf is my father. But I didn't mean for this to happen."

"We had no way of knowing they would try and do something like this," Kurt defended. “And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but you would never have allowed us to go meet them, and I was just so curious… I never see wolves outside of our pack and I was just so curious…” 

Burt held up his hand to immediately stop Kurt’s nervous rambling. His son’s eyes were red, whether from lack of sunlight or tears he did not know, and there was a subconscious hand laid over his stomach. Burt sighed and continued in a stern voice, "The important thing is that you both are safe. That leg will heal if you leave it alone. Kurt will take care of it. Right, Kurt?"

"Of course I will. You will be fine," Kurt assured Puck, just glad that his father had stopped yelling.

Puck felt his lips turning up into a smile that was meant only for Kurt. He leaned down into his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and lowering his head to his shoulder. Both boys were deeply asleep within a matter of minutes. 

***

“Why did your family bow down to me?” Puck finally asked his mate, his cheek resting against his chest as his lover’s fingers combed through his freshly showered hair. When at last they returned to the Hummel's house, both boys were looked over by the family doctor. By then, Puck’s leg was completely healed.

“I think it was to show their gratitude for protecting me,” Kurt suggested, though he wasn’t sure himself. 

Puck lifted his head to look down at Kurt’s drowsy expression. They were laying in Kurt’s bed, the soft darkness a comfort to both of them as they lay under the blankets. “But I didn’t protect you. I led you into this mess. It’s my fault all of that happened. And I did it knowing you were knocked up…” 

“No, Puck,” Kurt stopped him before he could say another word. “I wanted to go with you. And you know what? I’m glad I did. That pack needed to be freed… and you needed to meet your father. This only makes us stronger.”

Puck thought about that as he settled back down on Kurt’s slowly rising and falling chest. Yes, he had met his father, but most likely never will again. 

*** 

It was a few days later when Puck and Kurt returned back to school, and things were… different. Puck no longer cared what anyone thought of them. Turns out, when you’re in love, you feel like the rest of the world can just go fuck itself if they don’t like it. So Puck embraced the fact that he was with the sexiest student in school, regardless of whether he was a dude or not, and continued on with an air of not-giving-a-shit that his classmates and team mates actually respected more than criticized. 

He was feeling good today. Tonight, he was invited to run with the pack. Finn was going to pick them up after Glee and his skin was already itching to shed into new life. Now that the Hummel pack treated him like an equal, he enjoyed running like he belonged. 

Puck was no longer seen as an outsider come to claim the Alpha's son, their most precious member. He was now seen as part of the pack. Tonight was some sort of… an initiation. He was being welcomed into the family, strengthened by the litter growing slowly inside of Kurt and their proven loyalty to one another. 

It was a celebration, but Puck realized he was just as nervous as he was excited.

***

Puck shifted nervously in the backseat of the truck beside Kurt. Finn was driving to their pack's territory in the woods and he hadn’t stopped fidgeting yet. "What is going to happen?" he asked his mate quietly.

"Nothing bad. Just a speech from my dad and then you will run with us," Kurt explained, leaning forward to nuzzle Puck's neck affectionately. 

Puck was not yet reassured. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and laid his open palm over his stomach. "And what does it mean afterwards?" he asked, though he already knew what it was supposed to mean.

"It means that you and I will be free to be together and no one will be able to say a damn thing about it," Kurt grinned wide.

"Oh yeah?" Puck smiled, though he knew that it had always been that way. "And what about our puppies?" His hand ran over his stomach.

Kurt placed his hand over Puck's. He didn’t know how their children would change their lives. He knew they both were still in over their heads and the thought of being pregnant still terrified him. He didn’t know what kind of sacrifices they will be forced to make or how much growing up they both still needed to do. And yet they had each other, and that was all Kurt needed to know. 

"They will grow up the most loved children in the world."

***

“My loyal pack,” Burt began, his voice like a howl that dusted across the chilly air. “My family, my backbone, and my heart. We are all together tonight to celebrate a new member of our pack.”

Burt was standing barefoot and tall and wearing a flannel robe. He looked like he was getting ready to sit down and watch football, not give a serious speech. The thought made Puck chuckle out loud accidently which earned him an elbow to his side and a look from Kurt beside him.

“It isn’t often that a pack is lucky enough to welcome a new member. We are solitary in our desire for companionship, after all. We are traditional… some say orthodox by nature. Family is blood, and our blood is the thickest,” he paused, and they hung on his words. “But we are also human. Deep down under our fur, we are more than black and white.” 

“Many years ago, I lost my own mate while she was teaching my young pup to hunt. From her, Kurt got his rare gift. She carried it her whole life for him. She knew he was special the moment she saw him and she would be very happy to see her son find his mate and begin growing this family. Love is love, and we should never be too selfish not to allow our kin to fulfill their lives.”

“My son and his mate got into a bit of trouble a few days ago. They jeopardized the entire pack by going behind my back. They risked their lives and our lives in ways they are still too young to comprehend. This is not meant to be forgotten,” Burt paused again, allowing the silence to make Puck uncomfortable. “But they showed true strength to get their way out of it. They fought their way out while fighting for one another and they did it without our help. I am proud of my son and thankful to his mate for protecting him, because I’m sure we would not all be here today if he hadn’t.”

“Anyway, when Kurt was a puppy and I was too depressed to know how to take care of him, all of you helped me. You made sure he was mothered and fed and put to bed. You supported him as your own, and now, I’m asking that you do it again. We’re going to run tonight to celebrate Noah Puckerman into our pack, my son’s mate and father of my grandchildren.”

Burt turned towards Puck suddenly and held out his hand. Did he shake his hand? He kind of expected to bow down or something. Another nudge from Kurt caused Puck to take his hand and shake it while the crowd of werewolves around them cheered and whistled loudly. Burt smiled once more before he turned back towards the crowd and shifted gracefully into his wolf form.

The rest of the pack followed their leader, changing into their free forms. Kurt leaned over to kiss his mate on the lips, their human bodies touching pleasantly, before he pulled away, smiled, and shifted into the snow white wolf that he was. 

Puck concentrated on the ghost of Kurt’s lips on his before he succumbed to the change, his very DNA singing under his skin as it changed him into something else. As soon as his four legs touched earth, he was running with its heartbeat. 

Kurt raced beside him, his expression serious and determined and steadfast. A rabbit was nearby. They could both smell it, its fear like radar or an alarm ringing their ears.

Puck didn’t know what was next. He didn’t know if he would graduate from high school or whether he would ever see his father again. He didn’t know how he was going to work to support children. He didn’t know if Kurt was going to go to New York. He didn’t know how having children would change his life… or if he really was too young. Not knowing, however, mattered very little. 

He already had everything right here. 

The End.


End file.
